Pourquoi ?
by Ginie
Summary: Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de City Hunter.... en essayant de le respecter fidèlement ^^


Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à son auteur, Tsukasa Hôjô San. 

Histoire écrite par Ginie^^ en 2002

POURQUOI ? Chapitre 1 

Le vent faisait grincer les rideaux de fer. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, mais la tension était palpable et omniprésente.

Le hangar était à demi rempli de cartons et de paquets divers, entassés dans la poussière.

Kaori était sur ses gardes, près de l'entrée. Sur les recommandations de Ryô, elle surveillait les alentours.

Son partenaire se trouvait là, quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre, aux aguets. Elle le connaissait suffisamment depuis ces 7 années pour le visualiser : concentré sur les moindres faits et gestes de son ennemi, ce dernier devait sérieusement commencer à douter de sa victoire. Malgré sa peur et son angoisse, habituelles dans ces situations, un faible sourire se ficha sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse émettre le moindre son, une main surgit de derrière elle et se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle se raidit instantanément, mais n'osa bouger un seul muscle quand, sur son cou, elle sentit le contact froid et extrêmement coupant d'un poignard.

La lame effilée reflétait les quelques ombres et contrastes que le permettait la faible lumière, terrible jeu de lumière.

Comment ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de bruit, sa cachette était sure ….

       -« Je m'étonnes que tu sois la partenaire d'un homme comme Ryô Saeba »

La voix de l'homme la figea. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque quand il lui murmura ces quelques mots.

Il dégagea sa main de sur sa bouche et la poussant en avant, l'obligea à se mettre en mouvement.

        -« Ton incapacité à être une bonne partenaire me facilite drôlement les choses ! Grâce à toi, ou plutôt , à cause de toi ,Saeba est un homme mort. »

Kaori, malgré sa terreur, répliqua d'un ton acerbe, sans pour autant tourner la tête dans la direction de son agresseur :

        -« Tu es fichu. Si tu crois que Ryô va se rendre à cause de moi, tu te fiches le doigts dans l'œil ! »

        -« Ta gueule !! »

Une goutte de sang perla du bout de la lame, quand la main de l'homme se crispa sur son couteau affûté.

La douleur  fit taire immédiatement l'impétuosité de la jeune femme.

Son agresseur ricana, sur de lui, il la fit s'avancer d'une bourrade. Si ce n'est la peur de se faire lacérer le cou, elle se serait sans doute affalée par terre, mais elle rétablit son équilibre, se campant sur ses deux jambes, trop fébriles à son goût.

         -« Depuis le début ,tu n'es qu'une gène pour lui. Tu n'es bonne à rien. Combien de fois a-t-il du te secourir ? Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une nettoyeuse et encore moins les compétences. Tu n'es qu'un poids mort. Il te traîne depuis la mort de ton frère. S'il n'avait donné sa promesse de prendre soin de toi, il t'aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Tu n'es même pas capable de protéger ses arrières. Par ta faute, il mourra ! »

Que ce soit un criminel qui lui ait débité ce flot de paroles, l'atteignit d'autant plus. Assommée par ce discours, elle ne s'aperçut même pas que l'homme l'avait entraînée au milieu de la pièce, où un rai de lumière essayait péniblement de percer à travers la pénombre ambiante.

           -« Saeba ! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Tu as sûrement déjà remarqué que je n'étais pas tout seul à t'attendre. »

Ryô, dissimulé à quelques mètres d'eux, ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard. Suivant l'intensité et le ton de cette voix, ce salopard disait vrai et il se tenait au centre du hangar, face à lui.

De sa cachette, il ne pouvait le contourner sans se mettre à découvert. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait, et à chaque fois, grâce à la complicité qui le liait avec sa coéquipière, ils s'en étaient sorti. 

_Ces crapules manquaient vraiment d'originalité !_

Il se leva et avança d'un pas, certes prudent, mais déterminé. Quelque chose le titillait cependant, le mettait mal à l'aise. La tension qui émanait de son adversaire ne dégageait pas d'animosité meurtrière et pourtant…

           -« Ahhhh ! Le voilà ! Le grand City Hunter ! »

          -« Non Ryô ne t'approches pas ! » 

Kaori s'affolait mais l'inconnu entravait ses mouvements.

          -« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaori. On en finit avec cette histoire et on pourra tranquillement rentrer chez nous.

Quelque chose n'allait pas….

Ryô s'approcha, l'œil fixe et attentif. Sa volonté s'effaça instantanément ,remplacée pas une surprise totale et absolue.

Kaori fut tout à coup projetée sur le côté. Ne pouvant se rattraper à un objet quelconque, elle tomba à terre lourdement. Quand elle leva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. La pénombre ne protégeant plus son partenaire, elle constata avec effroi, que son visage se décomposait sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Elle le vit jeter son Magnum au sol. 

            -« A cause de toi Kaori, Ryô mourra. »

 Ne sachant que comprendre, affolée, elle tourna la tête vers son agresseur et cria de surprise quand son regard croisa celui de son frère, _Hideyuki _

 Soudain, une forte détonation retentit. Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Ryô s'effondra.

             -« NOOONNNNNNN ! »

Son hurlement résonna dans les ténèbres.

Chapitre 2 

Les fenêtres vibrant de par le vent glacial de ce mois de mars , Ryô n'arrivait pas à s'endormir véritablement.

Somnolant, habitué à ces demi-sommeils, il sursauta quand même quand le silence  fut déchiré par un hurlement terrifiant.

_Kaori !_

Sans se poser de questions, il sauta de son lit, ramassa au passage son magnum et d'une rapidité surprenante, il franchit les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs 2 chambres. Il déboula, sans cérémonie, prêt à faire feu. 

Ne sentant aucune tension ennemie, il  se décida à ranger son arme.

Le lit était défait mais vide et ,quand il posa une main sur l 'empreinte laissée par le corps de Kaori, il s'aperçut que les draps étaient chauds et légèrement  humides.

_Que s'était-il donc passé ? _

Ryô commençait à s'affoler. Un gémissement étouffé le sortit de ses interrogations, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans cette direction, il la trouva, dans un coin du mur, recroquevillée sur elle même, terrifiée, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais se ravisa et posa d'abord son arme sur la table de chevet, craignant de la déstabiliser encore plus. Pour la mettre dans cet état, son cauchemar avait du être effroyable.

Avec précaution, il s'avança, et s'agenouilla près d'elle, n'osant la brusquer, et pour tout dire, il ne savait pas du tout quel comportement adopté face à cette situation. Kaori, si fière, si courageuse, ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré, et chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait comme une feuille.

D'un doux murmure, il tenta de la rassurer :

       -« Kaori ? Tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant. Ne pleures plus.»

Mais impressionnée et traumatisée par ces images trop réelles, elle ne broncha pas. Il tendit son bras et affectueusement, il lui toucha l'épaule.

       -« C'est fini. »

A son contact, elle frissonna,  elle sentait toute la chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps grelottant. Elle émergea doucement et quand, elle leva

son visage inondé de larmes, elle croisa son regard si tendre mais néanmoins inquiet.

_Ryô était encore en vie ?_

Transporté dans un élan d'amour infini, elle s'élança vers lui. 

Pris au dépourvu, déstabilisé, il perdit son équilibre précaire, et il se retrouva sur le dos, une Kaori tremblante pleurant sur sa poitrine.

Entre deux sanglots, elle laissa échapper ses démons :

       -« Tu es vivant ….. vivant ….Pardon…..Pardon, c'est de ma ….faute. Tout est de ma faute… Je ne devrais pas rester à tes côtés…Ma faute ! » et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Ryô ne savait plus quoi faire. Se retrouver ainsi, étendu sur le sol, une Kaori effondrée et qui semblait si fragile à cet instant. Il n'osait prononcer un seul mot. Délicatement, il se remis en position assise et  referma son étreinte autour d'elle.  Peur de la brusquer, peur de la perdre, il la berça tendrement, lui murmurant quelques mots pour la réconforter.

         -« Shhhhhhtttttt ! C'est fini. Tout va bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, permettant à la jeune femme de se détendre un peu. Ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, il était hors de question pour Ryô de la laisser seule pour le reste de la nuit.

Il passa un bras sous ses jambes nues, le deuxième l'attrapa sous ses épaules, et quand il eut la certitude qu'elle était confortablement calée contre lui, il la souleva et l'emmena avec lui, dans sa chambre.

Elle ne bougea pas, toute déboussolée qu'elle était, la seule chose qui comptait était cette chaleur et ce bien-être qui s'insinuaient agréablement dans sa chair. Ses muscles se détendirent encore un peu. Ryô en fut conscient et soulagé.

Faisant facilement le rapprochement entre les draps et sa chemise de nuit , il devinait aisément qu'elle avait du combattre ses démons une bonne partie de la nuit.

Du pied, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit. Lorsqu'il recula d'un pas, elle leva sur lui des yeux effrayés qui lui transperça le cœur.

         -« Je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mets ça en attendant. »

Il lui tendit l'une de ses chemises qui se trouvait sur une chaise alentour et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau fraîche…. qu'il failli lâcher quand il vit ce si beau spectacle qui le remua jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Mécaniquement Kaori s'était débarassé de son pyjama et avait enfilé le vêtement que lui avait remis Ryô. Beaucoup trop grande, pour elle, elle devait lui arriver facilement jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ramassée sur elle-même, entre l'oreiller et les draps, elle avait l'air perdue. Si innocente, si fragile et si ….si captivante. Son instinct d'homme ne pouvait que souligner les reflets de la lumière sur son épaule dénudée par l' habit  trop large, sa respiration saccadée qui faisaient mouvoir sa poitrine généreuse dont il lui semblait apercevoir la naissance au croisement des deux pans de la chemise, ses jambes fuselées ramenées vers elle ,et dont elle essayait pudiquement de cacher avec ses bras.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se rabroua mentalement de ne penser qu'à ça dans un moment pareil. Mais elle était si envoûtante et la voir sans défense était si rare, trop rare.

Il lui tendit assez maladroitement le verre d'eau et reposant son regard sur ce visage angélique , il admira ses yeux, brillants d'avoir tant pleuré. 

Quand elle eut fini de boire quelques gorgées, il lui reprit le verre, effleurant au passage ses doigts, ce qui le fit tressaillir : sa main était gelée :  elle devait mourir de froid.

Il posa le récipient sur la petite table, et d'un mouvement rapide, il s'installa sur le lit, près d'elle. Légèrement rehaussé sur son coussin, prenant appui sur le bord du lit, il prit Kaori par l'épaule et l'attira à lui. Retrouvant cette chaleur si familière, si rassurante et si exceptionnelle , elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se laissa aller complètement.

En sécurité, le bien-être s'empara d'elle de nouveau, et son corps enfin  serein, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil

Ryô, pourtant avide de connaître les raisons de ce traumatisme renonça à l' interroger. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse  revivre cette épreuve alors qu'elle s'était calmée.

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, humant le parfum de ses cheveux. Il savoura cet instant d'intime complicité, et il se détendit à son tour.

Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit.

Chapitre 3 

Kaori émergeait lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, encore plongée dans les délices de sa position.

Confortablement installée, dans cette douce chaleur, elle s'étira comme un chat.. Sur le côté, elle tendit les bras nonchalement en avant.

Puis, elle se mit sur le dos, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte du poids sur son ventre.

Ryô ,sentant sa partenaire bouger, s'éveilla et grogna quand le corps de celle-ci, qui épousait parfaitement le sien, se mit à se mouvoir. Son bras, reposant sur sa taille, ne bougea pourtant pas, goûtant inconsciemment à cette délicieuse promiscuité.

        -« Bonjour ma belle » murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

        -« Mmmmm….. Bonjour Ryô »  

Kaori se lova contre lui ,sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule.

Mais cet instant privilégié ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, chacun se rendant compte de cette situation. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux et se regardèrent aussi étonnés l'un comme l'autre.

Ryô se souvenait des événements de cette nuit agitée mais Kaori ? D'après son regard reflétant toute sa surprise, il en doutait et involontairement il fit la moue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à celle-ci pour se réveiller totalement, et elle réalisa soudain où elle était. Elle fit un brusque écart, essayant de reculer dans un coin du lit.

          -« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Prenant conscience de sa tenue légère , elle sentit la confusion s'emparer d'elle et ramena d'un coup sec la couette vers elle. Sa gêne se changeait progressivement en colère.

         -« Ryô ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait cette nuit ? »

         -« … Même le réveil est brutal avec toi ! »

Comme d'habitude, Ryô, voulant dédramatiser la situation essayait de plaisanter, mais Kaori, en ayant tiré la couverture, s'aperçut que Ryô, était *en pleine forme*****…. Cette érection matinale, la fit sortir de ses gonds. Sortant sa massue « Obsédé Cuvée Millénium Spéciale », elle l'abattit sur la tête de son partenaire hébété, et sortit de la chambre, rouge de confusion.

Habitué au fait, il ne broncha pas mais grommela qu'elle pourrait au moins attendre des explications avant de se mettre dans tous ses états.

Mais un franc sourire illumina son visage, il avait si bien dormi dans ses bras, et le spectacle d'une Kaori à demi-réveillée l'avait subjugué.

Kaori n'y comprenait rien. Terriblement gênée, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et vit que son lit était bizarrement en désordre.

Elle sursauta. _Cette nuit. Ce cauchemar. Avait-elle hurlé ? Ryô était venu la chercher ?_

Oui, elle s'en souvenait à présent. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et emmener jusqu'à sa chambre tellement elle avait eu peur. A ses souvenir un petit sourire malicieux apparut. Mais il s'évanouit bien vite quand toutes les images de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. _Hideyuki ! La mort de Ryô ! Toutes ces paroles sur son incompétence !_

Elle saisit la photo de son frère et la serra sur son cœur.

_Que voulait dire ce rêve ?…._ Elle soupira. Pas besoin d'être psychologue pour le deviner. Rien n'allait comme elle le voulait. Ryô risquait sa vie bien trop souvent pour elle et la perdrait certainement un jour si ça continuait ainsi.

Elle s'était imposée dans sa vie, à 2 reprises même : lors de la mort tragique de Makimura et face au Renard d'Argent. De peur de faire défaut à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frangin, Ryô l'avait gardée près de lui. C'est ce que Mick lui avait dit, et même Ryô lui avait avoué.

Et même si maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il avait trafiqué son arme, elle n'était même pas capable de le protéger.. même dans un simple rêve.

Et lui qui l'avait consolée cette nuit ! Comment avait-elle réagi ? Comme d'habitude, elle ne contrôlait rien en ces instants et la seule chose dont elle pouvait faire preuve, c'était de violence.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaori pour recommencer à se poser des tas de questions sur son utilité.

Elle était une charge pour Ryô, elle ne savait même pas faire la différence quand il manifestait de la gentillesse. Honteuse, elle décida de s'excuser.

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil furtif dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte. Si sa massue traînait encore à terre, Ryô avait tiré la couverture à lui, et semblait s'être rendormi.

Elle s'approcha doucement , le hélant d'une voix hésitante.

           -« Ryô ? Tu dors ? »

- ….

-« Ryô…Je….je suis désolée, je me rappelles maintenant et …. »

Ryô bougonna, murmura des choses incompréhensibles, mais ne broncha pas d'un centimètre.

Embarrassé, il n'osait l'affronter. Elle avait du faire un énorme effort pour qu'elle revienne s'excuser. Il prit le parti, encore, de fuir ce moment embarrassant..

Kaori se pencha, comprenant qu'il avait du finalement se rendormir. L'homme qui, une seconde avant, ronflait bruyamment, lui empoigna le bras et l'attira vers lui. Perdant l'équilibre, surprise, elle s'affala sur le lit à côté de lui. Et avant qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la situation, Ryô était déjà sur elle, tentant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Voir, sentir cet homme, son homme, d'aussi près, elle perdit quelque peu, la notion du où et du comment. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son partenaire sur ses lèvres, elle repensa à cette nuit.

                   -« Mmmmmm….Saeko !!! Viens voir Papa !! »

                    -« Qu…Quoi !!!!!?????? »

Kaori sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie et du même coup, sa massue spéciale « Crétin pour l'éternité ».                  

                   -« Ah Ouais !?? Viens voir Papa hein ? Et celle-la, tu la vois ? »

La massue fut projetée avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte  furieuse, Ryô ne souriait plus.

Il ouvrit un œil…enfin essaya. L'hématome commençait juste à se résorber. _Elle avait frapper fort là !_

Il se redressa dans son lit, l'éclat de ses yeux reflétait de la tristesse.

D'ordinaire, tous les matins, il savait qu'elle entrerait sans sa chambre, et qu'elle essayerait de le réveiller.

Tous les matins, il voulait que ce fut ainsi. Il voulait apprécier le moment où elle posait son regard sur lui. Il voulait toujours sentir ses yeux irrésistibles l'observer, avant qu'elle ne commence à se mettre en colère. C'était si simple de la provoquer.

Pauvre Kaori, il lui menait la vie dure, et pourtant ce matin, avant qu'il ne la mette en colère….

Il se martela le crâne de ses deux poings. _Arrrr !!!! Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Il aurait au moins pu être gentil avec elle après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré cette nuit ?_

Penser au mal qu'il lui faisait quotidiennement le rendait malheureux. Lui, City Hunter, nettoyeur, professionnel, menait l'affaire qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, d'une façon si minable. Lui qui se devait de protéger ses clients, il n'était même pas capable d'honorer ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme, ça ne pouvait continuer éternellement. Ô, il essayait, si, si…. A sa façon, comme ce matin.

En pensant à leur complicité de ce début de journée, sa bonne humeur revint de façon instantanée. Il aimait sentir Kaori contre lui et il avait entraperçu ce que pourrait être le bonheur d'officialiser son union avec elle. 

Mais après tout ce qui s'étaient passé entre eux depuis tout ce temps, après sa quasi-déclaration de l'autre jour devant le général, il n'avait finalement rien fait d'autres pour clarifier la situation.

Ce besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, de la connaître encore plus et de partager d'avantage le perturbait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler en sa présence, et ça le terrifiait.

Rien à voir avec les autres filles.

Il ne vivait que par instinct, surtout sexuel, mais il ne pouvait agir de cette sorte avec cette femme. Elle était trop …. Pure.

Evidemment, vu qu'il ne ressentait rien de tout cela envers toutes les autres filles, il lui arrivait fréquemment de saluer ces jolies dames, de les saluer d'un petit **coucou. **Ce qui rendait Kaori folle furieuse. Et il s'en amusait. La sentir jalouse lui prouvait qu'elle était encore avec lui.

Mais ces incessantes disputes , qui d'ordinaire le ravissaient, le contrariaient de plus en plus

_Bon, mon petit Ryô, courage !_

Il se leva, avec la ferme intention de s'excuser et de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Mais quand il la rejoignit , quelques temps plus tard, malgré la bonne odeur du café fraîchement moulu qui flottait dans la cuisine, il la trouva déjà prête à sortir.

         -« Kaori ? Tu sors ? »

        -« Il faut bien voir s'il y a du travail ! Tu deviens de plus en plus paresseux et notre compte en banque est dans le rouge ! »

_Ouhla, terrain dangereux !_

Kaori  était encore furieuse, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il lui lança cependant une vague excuse pour ce matin, comme quoi  il était naturel pour les hommes de se réveiller en position *Mokkori.*

Sans tourner la tête, désireuse, comme Ryô, de ne pas envenimer la situation, et lui en voulant encore, elle répondit :

         -« Moi aussi je suis désolée. N'en parlons plus » et elle sortit, direction la gare de Shinjuku.

Chapitre 4 

-« Quel idiot ! Il ne comprend décidément rien ! »

Kaori, la tête basse, était encore en colère contre Ryô. Enfin, …, plus en colère contre elle-même en fait. Si elle était honnête, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait exagéré. Mais Ryô la mettait tellement hors d'elle avec ses manières d'obsédé. _Il ne comprendrait jamais rien._

_Et il était hors de question de faire le premier pas !_

Au souvenir de ce petit matin, Kaori se mit à rougir intensément, les mains dans les poches, elle arpentait à grands pas, comme tous les jours, le hall de la gare, et se dirigeait du côté Est pour vérifier le tableau à messages.

        -« Mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il y ait un message aujourd'hui ! Un travail ! N'importe quoi !! »

Elle marcha encore, la tête envahie par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas trop le moral.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui ? Elle ne servait pas à grand chose dans son métier, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle l'aimait mais pourrait-elle continuer ainsi longtemps ? Après 7 ans, que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ?

Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Elle se doutait qu'il tenait un peu à elle mais ses manières de la considérer comme un garçon manqué, de ne jamais la traiter comme une femme à part entière. Pourtant quand ils étaient sorti ensemble, grâce à Eriko, ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments ensemble et il avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle le savait, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, mais elle voulait plus. _Et lui, pouvait-il le lui donner ? Etait-elle égoïste à ce point là ? Elle était peut être de trop finalement…_

Tout en marchant ainsi, perdue dans ses rêveries, Kaori n'avait pas entendu celle qui la hélait depuis 10 minutes au moins. Une jeune femme ravissante la suivait en remuant les mains désespérément, essayant de la rattraper.

Eriko retint par la manche son amie d'enfance. Son grand sourire s'estompa de suite, quand elle vit la petite larme couler sur la joue de Kaori.

           -« C'est encore à cause de lui , hein ? »

Ses idées s'enfuirent aussitôt, Kaori regarda avec étonnement Eriko

           -« Oh Eriko ! je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? » dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

           -« Kaori….. »  Eriko, pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

            -« Eriko, il y a un problème ? Eriko ? » 

Kaori ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle pleurait.

            -« Moi, je vais bien, mais toi ? 

            -« Bien sur , Kaori ne mentait qu'à moitié finalement…, Et toi , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

            -« Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre au téléphone hier soir alors je me suis dit qu'il serait plus simple de venir directement ici » , ajouta Eriko avec un petit clin d'œil décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur l'état actuel de Kaori.

             -« Comment ça, mais personne n'a appelé hier, la ligne ne devait pas être occupé … à moins que …. » 

Kaori fronça les sourcils. _Ryô !!!  Se pourrait-il qu'il avait passé sa soirée à téléphoner  sur la ligne rose ? Non !! …._

             -« Kaori, ça va ? »

             -« Oui, oui, excuses-moi….. _Elle s'expliquerait avec Ryô plus tard_ . Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Tu as un problème ? »

             -« Non pas du tout. Tout va bien . Je voulais juste me promener et parler avec toi, c'est tout » 

Les deux jeunes femmes, après qu'Eriko ait perdu la bataille d'emmener Kaori directement boire un verre, sans passer regarder le tableau des messages, vierge bien entendu , sortirent enfin de la gare, et s'arrêtèrent à une terrasse d'un café. L'ancienne camarade de classe de Kaori était devenu styliste, et avait déjà essayé de changer un peu son amie, essayé de comprendre et de l'aider dans sa relation compliquée qui l'unissait  avec cet étrange individu qu'était City Hunter. Elle était contente d'avoir trouvé  Kaori, elle allait s'occuper d'elle, elle en avait bien besoin.

           -« Kaori, je t'emmènes au nouveau centre commercial, ça nous changera les idées »

            -« Désolée, Eriko, mais tu sais, on a pas eu de travail depuis 2 mois, et question finances…. »

C'était trop pour Eriko : 

            -« Kaori ! Va falloir que tu te réveilles. Tu habites avec cet homme, tu fais le ménage, les courses, la nourriture. De plus tu t'occupes de trouver du travail pour lui. Maintenant, tu me dis que vous partagez aussi les finances ! Vous vivez en commun comme mari et femme, mais Ryô est un obsédé et un coureur de jupon. Tu lui donnes tout, mais qu'as-tu en échange, toi ? »

Kaori fut abasourdi, elle voulut répliquer mais Eriko ne lui laissât pas le temps

           -« Tu aimes cet homme, c'est indéniable. Mais ce n'est pas en restant avec lui que tu seras heureuse. Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie. »     

            -« Mais Ryô est toujours là pour moi !! » s'excusa Kaori

             -« Evidement, il est bien obligé de prendre soin de toi, de te protéger, tu es sa partenaire, non ? »

Eriko ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le dernier mot de façon ironique. Elle était en colère contre cet homme. Il rendait Kaori malheureuse, et bien qu'elle connaissait leurs sentiments réciproques, elle valait beaucoup mieux. Elle la connaissait.  Elle savait qu'elle la plongeait dans un profond désarroi en lui disant tout ça, mais  il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

           -« Vous habitez ensemble. Pour lui, ne pas savoir protéger sa propre partenaire serait quand même le comble pour ce nettoyeur hors-pair. Bonjour la publicité !!! »

La voix d' Eriko se fit plus douce et compatissante et rajouta :

           -« Je te parles de sentiments Kaori. Tu penses être heureuse en restant auprès de lui, mais tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ça le bonheur. Il ne faut pas seulement donner. Il faut partager…. »

Cela fit l'effet de la plus douloureuse claque. _Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout la ramenait à ça ?_

Les larmes montèrent en cascade et Kaori s'effondra, la tête vide.

Le garçon de café s'approcha et demanda si tout allait bien. Voyant l'énorme marteau « Cadeau de Kaori » que brandissait Eriko, cela mis fin à sa brusque intervention, et le serveur détala, en criant au fou.

Eriko se pencha sur Kaori et lui murmura :

          -« Cette décision, toi seule peut la prendre. Tu peux décider de rester en sa compagnie. Ce sera ton choix et tu l'assumeras.

Seulement, jusqu'à présent, tu n'avais pas assez d'arguments pour répondre à toutes tes questions. Il fallait que je te donnes l'autre version des faits pour que tu réagisses. 

Ne le prends pas mal. Excuses ma franchise. Je n'ai pas réussi à te dire ça avec finesse car je t'aimes trop pour te laisser dans cet état. Prends ton temps, ta décision ne sera que meilleure, mais réagit Kaori ! »

Celle-ci se redressa à ces paroles. Elle passa d'un état de confusion totale à une bénéfique sérénité. Elle avait l 'impression d'avoir la tête froide, et cela, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Tout était simple finalement, elle avait tous les éléments en main.

Jusqu'à présent, elle était effrayée par cette situation, elle ne savait que faire, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. 

Le plus terrible : l'espoir que ce soit lui qui change cette situation, mais apparemment, il ne le ferait jamais. Ce matin avait été une bonne occasion et pourtant…. C'était à elle de réagir, de se prendre en main…. Maintenant.

Kaori sourit à sa meilleure amie  -« Merci »

Eriko lui prit la main et l'emmena gaiement faire les boutiques.

Chapitre 5 

Ryô, seul à seul avec toutes ces pensées qui voletaient dans sa tête, décida de sortir lui aussi et de se rendre au Cats'Eye, boire un autre petit café.

Lorsqu'il y rentra, tout ce à quoi il pensait fut balayé et fit place à une froideur calculée. Ryô sortit son Python et se lança en avant.

Une silhouette, haute de 2 mètres, imposante, énorme dans son minuscule tablier, tenait en joue, un homme mort de peur.

          -« Falcon, que se passe-t-il ? »

          -« Oh Ryô ! , Miki, le rejoignit en courant, essayes de le raisonner ! Elle désigna le pauvre individu effrayé, agenouillé contre le mur. Il m'a dragué assez ouvertement, et Falcon s'est mis en colère, je n'arrives pas à le calmer. »

Ryô, sérieux, eut un regard dur, sans ambiguïtés possibles.

Il baissa la tête et commença à marmonner. Tout d'un coup, il bondit sur Miki, les doigts s'agitant frénétiquement en tout sens, la figure décomposée en un visage de pervers lubrique.  

         -« Je peux alors  en profiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiter » hurla-t-il.

Lorsqu'il sentit le canon du lance-grenades d' Umibozu alias Falcon, sur sa tempe, Ryô s'arrêta net dans son élan, et rangea son **coucou**.

L'homme apeuré, bondit vers la sortie, et cavala comme un perdu

           -« J'en ai encore sauvé un aujourd'hui »

Ryô, redevenu sérieux, dévia le canon  hors de son visage, et appuya sur le nez de Falcon en chantonnant

              -« Je t'ai eu ! »

Falcon, grogna et rangea son arme     -« Crétin ! »

Saeko entra dans le café. Elle tenait une pochette dans ses mains, et s'avança, sur d'elle, jusqu'au comptoir. Elle s'assit, à côté d'un Ryô jouant avec des pailles, et glissa la pochette devant son nez.

                -« Hé !! Fais attention !  J'avais réussi à me mettre 3 pailles dans le nez !! »

                -« Regardes ça Ryô ! »

Attentif au regard sérieux de Saeko, Ryô ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti une photo.

                  -« Wouaawwwwww »

Ryô manqua de s'étouffer

            -« Arrêtes de baver sur ma photo !! »

            -« Qui est cette femme superbe qui n'attend que moi pour trouver le bonheur ? »

Saeko soupira, exaspérée. 

             -« Sofia Stone, richissime américaine, présidente de l'une des agences de mannequins les plus réputées au niveau internationale. Elle nous a contacté dernièrement, car elle a reçu des lettres de menaces au sujet d'un contrat qu'elle, et son mannequin fétiche doit signer au cours d'une soirée grand standing. Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour inculper qui que ce soit, et pas assez de personnel qualifié pour ce travail. Cette soirée est l'une des plus appréciées des hommes d'affaires de pays différents, et cela doit être fait dans la plus grande discrétion. 

J'ai donc pensé à toi. » rajouta Saeko, d'un air malicieux.

            -« Où est le piège dans tout ça ? » se renfrogna Ryô

             -« Tu me déçois beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très gentille parfois mais je me suis dit que je pourrais me faire pardonner en te présentant Sofia »

            -« mmmmm…. Que devrais-je faire ? »

            -« Juste être son garde du corps , à elle et son mannequin, pour cette soirée, pour qu'elle puisse signer son contrat en toute confiance. »

           -« Pas d'arnaques ? » 

Ryô approcha son visage suspicieux près de Saeko qui lui répondit , 2 doigts levés en signe de V, innocente.

            -« Tu peux me faire confiance…..Bien entendu, vue que je te présentes à cette femme, il me semble logique que tu retires  un coup de ma dette »

              -« Il n'en est pas question !!!! » et il déballa une liste d'une dizaine de promesses de coups avec elle !

              -« Allons, Ryô,  regardes la bien »

Elle ficha la photo sous son nez, et la partie inférieure de Ryô répondit à sa place ….

               -« Cette superbe créature ! Rien que pour moi !! Si je réussis à me débarrasser de Kaori ….  mais c'est génial !! »

Falcon, Miki et Saeko en tombèrent à la renverse. Sonnés, tous voyaient les libellules danser.

Ryô, arborant un horrible sourire satisfait, sauta gaiement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée 

             –« Libre !!! Je vais être libre !!! »

Un hachoir le planta net, face contre la porte. Falcon le traita de tous les noms 

              –« Crétin ! Idiot ! Imbécile ! tu ne penses donc qu'à toi ?? »

Ryô se détacha et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il les regarda tous, le plus sérieusement du monde, expression jurant avec son air décontracté qu'il arborait jusque là.           –« Non pas toujours… »

Falcon le considéra gravement quelques secondes, puis l'ignorant complètement il retourna à sa vaisselle.

Saeko se leva     -« Bon et bien, je penses que cela veut dire qu'il accepte cette affaire. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner au commissariat. Au revoir Miki, Falcon » et elle partit.

Miki, seule avec son compagnon, s'approcha de lui

           -« Promets moi… »

           -« Oui ? »     Falcon se tourna vers elle.

           -« Promets moi, Falcon, si tu m'aimes, de ne jamais faire comme lui »

Umibozu sentit la fumée s'échapper de son crâne. Il se détourna vivement non sans ajouter   -« Bien sur que non »

Miki s'adossa à son bras, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les mains dans les poches, pensant aux nombres de coups qu'il pourrait avoir en guise remerciements,  Ryô marcha quelques temps avant de tomber, en chemin sur Eriko.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sourire niaisement à la vue des formes généreuses que lui offrait cette charmante jeune femme, il sentit la gifle. Eriko, droite, sérieuse,…. terriblement sérieuse, trop pour une question de mains baladeuses. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux attendant la suite. Un moment de grave tension passa entre eux, et Ryô eut peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

                                          -« Si tu la respectes un peu, libères-la ! »

Et Eriko s'en alla, le plantant là. Abasourdi, il regarda ce petit bout de femme déterminée, l'amie de Kaori qui l'avait giflé de manière provocatrice, alors qu'elle savait très bien qui il était. Bien sur il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, mais elle avait l'air d'être extrêmement en colère contre lui. Et ce qu'elle a dit . _De quoi parle-t-elle ?_ Ryô sentit en lui, une alarme se déclenchée…..Kaori…….

Chapitre 6 

Kaori était sur le chemin du retour. Finalement, elle avait passé une bonne journée en compagnie de son amie Eriko.

Ca lui faisait énormément de bien, de parler de choses et d'autres avec elle, entre filles, avoir des discussions normales.

_Avoir une vie…normale ?_ … Kaori s'arrêta net, en pleine rue. Une vieille femme lui rentra dedans, et maugréa après elle. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de continuer quand elle la vit perdue dans ses rêveries.

-« Je veux une vie normale ? …… Oui Peut être …. »

Cette révélation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se sentait tiraillé et soudain très lasse. Elle se mit en route brusquement, n'ayant comme envie, que celle de pouvoir se reposer et penser à autres choses.

Quand elle rentra, elle eut la joie de découvrir que Sayuri lui avait écrit et lui annonçait qu'elle devait venir au Japon pour une affaire importante, et qu'elle lui réservait une petite surprise.

Kaori se retira dans la salle de bains. Elle avait fait le ménage, le repas mijotait, et Ryô n'étant pas rentré, elle pouvait se permettre de se délasser un peu.

Immergée dans son bain, elle se perdit dans ses rêveries. Sayuri ! Comme elle était heureuse de revoir sa sœur.

Elle aurait du peut être, être malheureuse que la réalité lui rappelle que Hideyuki ne soit pas son véritable frère, mais ça ,elle le savait depuis longtemps, et elle considérait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir finalement deux familles.

Enfin, trois, si on comptait Ryô mais la situation avec lui restait toujours incertaine.

Beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient déroulés depuis lors : le retour de Mick, le mariage de Miki et Falcon, et la déclaration à demi-cachée de Ryô.

Mais rien de concret ! Et ce ne serait certainement pas à elle de faire le premier pas !!

Elle avait été persuadée qu'il avait oublié l'époque où, collégienne, elle lui avait avoué tout de son passé. Mais quand il l'avait appelé Sugar Boy dernièrement,  force était pour elle de reconnaître qu'elle s'était trompée. La voyait-il encore comme une enfant ? Une orpheline dont on lui avait demandé de s'occuper ?  Mais même maintenant, 7 ans après, même si elle avait bientôt 27 ans , pourquoi la gardait-il près de lui encore ? 

Elle sortit de son bain, et tendant le bras pour attraper sa serviette, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux courts n'accentuait en rien son côté garçon manqué, au contraire, cette coupe lui rehaussait ses traits délicats. Elle était une femme belle et séduisante. Mais elle ne se voyait pas ainsi, manquant de confiance en elle.

Pourquoi Ryô ne lui disait rien ? Si près du but, et retour à la case départ... elle soupira, de la patience, elle en avait eu mais après tout ce qui s'était passé ,elle avait de sérieux doutes sur son avenir avec lui.

Elle repensa alors à Sayuri et sa tristesse perdit en intensité. Se concentrant sur son arrivée, elle réussi à chasser ses pensées, partiellement.

Mais troublée encore par ce que lui avait dit sa chère amie, elle réagit mécaniquement pour le reste de la soirée.

Ryô, lui aussi, était rentré. Il observa sous cape les attitudes de Kaori. Celle-ci lui appris que Sayuri passerait quelques jours avec eux,  il lui avait raconté ce que Saeko leur avait demandé. Une affaire qui tombait bien finalement. Kaori l'écouta avec attention. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle commençait à avoir les réflexes d'une vraie pro, posant les bonnes questions, émettant des hypothèses judicieuses, et sa manie de deviner en lui comme un livre ouvert :

           -« Je n'aimes pas beaucoup ça, tu te fais toujours avoir par Saeko ! Et puis, si tu as accepté cette affaire, je supposes que la cliente est une femme très jolie ! »

          -« Et bien ….. » 

          -« C'est NON ! »  

Kaori, assise au fond du canapé, les bras croisés, arborait une expression bien connue de Ryô . Il se pencha vers elle et pointant son doigt à sa hauteur, il s'amusa à la prendre à son propre piège :

          -« Tu vas pas me dire que tu refuses cette affaire alors que tu répètes tout le temps qu'on a besoin d'argent ! »

           -« De toute façon, tu as déjà dit oui à Saeko ! » soupira Kaori.

           -« Youpiiii ! Plein de mannequins rien que pour moi. Ne fais pas cette tête Kaori, je t'en laisserais une ou deux si tu veux »

Elle réagit au quart de tour. _Où donc planquait-elle toutes ces massues ??_

Donc, rien d'inhabituel, sauf que….Ryô tressaillit. De la distance, il l'avait senti lointaine, elle avait accepté trop vite ce travail.__

Ils  finirent la soirée tous les deux, devant une petite infusion et lui avait dit « bonsoir », écrit sur son marteau 50 Tonnes, quand il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle devrait peut être envisagé de perdre encore quelques kilos, au lieu de perdre son temps à faire les boutiques.

Une soirée sans surprise.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement, son doux visage reposant dans la lumière que jetait la Lune au dehors. 

Ravi de cette constatation, il se détendit et décida de sortir ce soir pour se détendre.

De plus, un petit tour au bar, permettrait de la taquiner au réveil. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit.

Chapitre 7 

Le lendemain matin, Ryô, sans ouvrir les yeux, entendit la porte de la chambre de Kaori s'ouvrir. Il avait peu dormi, il était rentré tard, et un brin éméché. Mais comme tous les matins, il ne pouvait pas rater ce moment privilégié.

Au bout de 5 minutes, il ouvrit un œil. _Pas de Kaori ? Que faisait-elle ?_

Quand il entendit sa démarche dans le couloir, il fit mine de dormir, comme à son accoutumé.

Kaori ouvrit la porte, oubliant de frapper tout naturellement. Elle regarda avec attendrissement et mélancolie, le corps allongé de cet homme. Elle batailla quelques instants mais elle réussit à s'empêcher de le réveiller. Sa décision était prise et allait commencer dés maintenant, à penser à elle, à son bonheur. Elle referma donc la porte avec douceur et fila préparer le petit déjeuner.

Estomaqué, Ryô n'arrivait pas à comprendre. _Pas de coups de massue ce matin ?_ Il était encore tout habillé, devait sentir l'alcool et les parfums de femmes, des traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise, tout ça aurait du la mettre dans une rage folle. Il ressentit de nouveau, cette étrange et désagréable sensation de fossé qui se creusait entre eux.

Il savait que si quelque chose de grave se tramait, Kaori lui en aurait parlé. _Alors pourquoi ?_

Il voulut rester dans son lit pour y penser plus longtemps mais l'attitude de sa partenaire l'inquiétait. Peut être l'arrivée de sa sœur la perturbait.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, et prit son café.                

         -« Bonjour Kaori »

         -« Bonjour Ryô. Déjà debout ? »

         -« Tu fais trop de bruit pour que je puisses dormir en toute tranquillité. »

         -« Si Monsieur ne rentrait pas si tard ! »

         -« J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu. Tu vas voir le tableau ce matin ? »  

         -« Oui j'y vais quand même, au cas où. De toute façon, j'ai autres choses à faire après. »

         -« T'acheter des vêtements plus sexy ? »

          -« Idiot ! »     pas une goutte de café ne tomba malgré le marteau qui se planta sur son crâne. 

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh ……._ Il soupira d'aise, en retrouvant cet acte si familier.                

           -« Et ne souris pas bêtement quand je te parles !!! »

           -« Oui, oui, T'énerves pas ! Tu vas où alors ? »

Kaori répondit timidement :

          -« Je vais essayer de trouver un travail … pour moi . On a plus rien, on a du retard dans le loyer »

La tête dans son bol, il répondit machinalement :

            -« Oh et puis après tout, tu pourrais en profiter pour rencontrer quelqu'un, ça t'arrive pas souvent »

             -« Tu m'énerves !!! » 

Kaori, sentant la colère monter, décida d'en finir avec cette conversation. Elle se leva et sans rajouter un mot, elle pris la porte… Non sans lui ficher la tête dans son bol .

_Un travail pour elle ?_ Ryô, de plus en plus soucieux de la réaction chez sa partenaire, attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre discrètement. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devoir l'espionner ainsi mais il voulait savoir. _Que se passait-il ?_

Comme prévu, Kaori se dirigea tout d'abord vers la gare. Il se sentit fier d'elle et de sa détermination. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme partenaire. Son courage et sa ténacité, il en avait besoin, lui était nécessaire. Il aurait longtemps abandonné si elle n'avait pas été là.

Penser à tout ça, ne le rendait pas de meilleur humeur. Ca le rendait nerveux. 

Il essaya de ne pas trop regarder les jeunes filles pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il s'arrêta avant la 4ème gifle. Du coin de l'œil , il observait Kaori mais ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'était ce petit minable qui la fixait avidement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait lui ? Certains hommes ont vraiment des goûts bizarres…_ Un jean, un chemisier, rien de bien sexy . Il loucha lubriquement sur une demoiselle qui passait par là en mini-jupe, à cet instant.

Pas de XYZ aujourd'hui. Kaori était habituée au fait, mais elle aurait vraiment aimé_. Enfin ! Il y avait toujours l'affaire proposé par Saeko mais Ryô avait  l'air trop emballé et tout ça sans être payé bien évidement_. _Quel idiot !_

_Malgré le fait que Saeko manigançait souvent contre Ryô pour obtenir tout et n'importe quoi de lui, comment feraient-ils s'ils ne pouvaient même pas payer le loyer ?_ Cela conforta son idée d'aller chercher un travail en plus. D'un pas résolu, elle retraversa la gare en sens inverse, avec la ferme intention de trouver une activité dès ce soir.

 Sur le chemin, elle croisa justement l'inspectrice :

          -« Bonjour Kaori, je te cherchais »

          -« Bonjour Saeko, qu'y a-t-il ? »

_Décidément, tout le monde connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur !! Etait-elle si prévisible ?_

           -« Ryô a du te parler de la mission que je vous ai confié ? »

           -« Mmm …oui…. »

           -« Ne fais pas cette tête Kaori, je voulais t'en parler un peu plus, je ne lui ai pas tout dit »

           -« Comment ça ? »

           -« Et bien, le mannequin vedette de Sofia Stone est …. un homme »

           -« Mais, tu sais bien que Ryô refuse de travailler pour un homme ! »

           -« Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi . Cette affaire est très importante. Dans ce monde de la mode et de la publicité , où les gens hauts placés de toute nationalité se regroupent, la présence de la police ou des services secrets n'est pas très appréciée. Si quelque chose se passait pendant cette soirée, le Japon aurait des problèmes diplomatiques. Si j'avais tout dit à Ryô, il aurait refusé et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Beaucoup de gens me connaissent là-bas, je ne peux pas y participer moi même.

Mais je comptes sur toi Kaori pour convaincre Ryô.  Je te revaudrais ça ! Et puis ce sera bien payé , je peux même te verser un acompte.

Je passerais dans un moment au Cat's eye pour vous donner les compléments d'informations »

Delà, Saeko sortit une enveloppe de son sac et lui remis. Et avant même que Kaori ne s'aperçoive du piège qui se refermait sur elle, elle s'inclina, la remercia encore une fois et partit aussitôt.

Ryô n'avait rien entendu de cette conversation ,trop absorbée par ses tentatives de dragues. Et même si Saeko l'avait remarqué, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, Kaori réussirait à le convaincre, comme toujours.

Celle-ci se dégoûta elle même ne de pas avoir réagi_. Si Saeko arrivait maintenant à la berner elle aussi……_

Mais cette avance tombait très bien finalement, les factures s'amoncelaient et Ryô sortait aussi souvent.

Elle soupira, elle aussi elle avait envie de s'acheter quelques affaires et de sortir un peu.

Elle se figea devant un cabaret, se demandant si elle pourrait travailler dans ce genre d'établissement. Elle secoua vivement la tête de découragement , faisant peur à quelques passants. 

Elle renonça à cette idée. Cela ne la mettait pas du tout à l'aise, sa sœur arrivait demain, elle devait surveiller Ryô et cette affaire. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle s'organise avec Sayuri…. Elle se sentait déjà fatiguée d'avance.

Ryô se cacha, la face collée contre l'affiche d'une danseuse pleine de promesse _–« La sotte ! Si elle croit pouvoir atteindre le niveau de cette délicieuse petite poupée »_

L'un des serveurs lui fit recracher l'affiche et le mit dehors à coups de pieds.

Il rattrapa facilement sa partenaire qui se dirigeait naturellement vers le supermarché.

C'est à ce moment là, où il comprit que cette jeune femme devait vraiment se sentir seule parfois. Elle s'occupait de tout, sans jamais rien lui demander.

Mais Kaori fit un brusque écart et préféra, avant de faire ses courses,  boire un petit café en compagnie de Miki.

Elle s'assit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup Miki et Falcon. Ces deux là formaient un bien étrange couple, mais ils étaient plus liés que personne. Ils discutèrent un moment avant d'être interrompu par Saeko.

           -« Bonjour tout le monde, je cherches Ryô, j'ai du nouveau pour l'affaire de Miss Stone »

Ryô entra en fanfare dans le café    

            -« On m'appelle !? Je sens toujours quand une femme m'appelle »

Il se borna à vouloir faire un petit bisou à Saeko, mais avant même que Kaori ne puisse réagir, Ryô fut calmé net, le talon de la chaussure de Saeko planté au milieu du visage                                                      

             -« Depuis le temps … » soupira-t-elle

             -« Allez ! Juste un petit bisou »

Saeko ne s'avoua pas vaincu devant l'air de satyre de Ryô. L'attachant solidement au siège, elle l'obligea à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

             -« Miss  Stone ,comme elle aime qu'on l'appelle, est une femme d'affaire redoutable, elle veut d'abord vous rencontrer avant d'accepter ta protection. Après demain, dans son bureau, Voici l'adresse.»

            -« Saeko ? Pourquoi cette femme veut-elle un garde du corps que pour cette soirée ? Si quelqu'un veut saboter le contrat qu'elle doit signer, il pourrait aussi bien attenter à sa vie aujourd'hui ? »

         -« Tu as raison Kaori, mais elle a ses propres gardes du corps, et la police la surveille quand même la journée. Elle s'attelle jour et nuit en ce moment pour parfaire son travail, et elle reste quasiment dans son bureau qui est parfaitement sécurisé. Si on veut empêcher cette signature, ça ne pourra se faire que lors de cette soirée. Et bien entendu, la bienséance refuse qu'elle soit accompagnée d'un de ses gardes du corps personnels. On a pas réussi à la convaicnre, sauf si c'est quelqu'un d'inconnu dans ce monde, qui s'en charge »

           -« Je suis toujours prêt à rencontrer une belle femme ambitieuse» pensa tout haut Ryô.

Kaori, machinalement, lui remis ses idées en place d'un coup de coude bien placé derrière la tête.                                                        

            -« Merci Kaori, bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Sofia aime contrôler tout son petit monde, il va falloir que tu sois à la hauteur de ta réputation Ryô »

             -« Oui, bien sur, ma réputation a traversé les frontières. Si elle voulait le meilleur garde du corps, elle l'a ! »

Falcon surgit de derrière le comptoir , surprenant tout le monde :

            -« Je crois que tu oublies un peu vite, que c'est moi le meilleur »

Les deux hommes, front contre front, commençait, encore, à se disputer

             -« Mon pauvre Falcon, on a dit qu'on voulait que cette affaire se fasse dans la discrétion ! »

             -« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ??? »

Ryô, se cala au fond de son siège et sereinement ajouta :

             -« Comment une montagne comme toi pourrait passer inaperçu ? En plus , tu as Miki, ce ne serait pas très correct de sortir avec Sofia lors d'une réception… »

Falcon, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et les bras croisés, souriant de façon très ironique :

              -« Peut être, mais je crois que tu as oublié un détail »

             -« De quoi parles-tu ? »

              -« De Kaori ! »

              -« Qui ? »

    SBADAMMMMM !

Kaori dégoûtée, en avait assez entendu, elle salua tout le monde et sortit du café.

Son partenaire, la tête encastrée dans le comptoir , murmura qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait toujours en colère quand il plaisantait.

Miki, furieuse, tapa des poings juste devant Ryô :

           -« Tu es monstrueux ! Tu ne mérites pas que Kaori reste avec toi ! »

            -« Mikiiiii ! Tu es si jolie quand tu te mets en colère » , slurp …

Falcon grogna et Ryô rajouta très vite qu'il devait rejoindre Kaori pour le déjeuner et  s'échappa directement vers la sortie, en chantant à tue-tête qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sofia.

          -« Ces deux là, alors !!! s'exclama Miki, Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi compliqués !! »

- « Oui, c'est sur » soupirèrent de concert Falcon et Saeko.

Le restant de la journée, Kaori s'affaira à préparer la venue de sa sœur. Ménage, literie, etc…. trop concentrée sur la venue de Sayuri, elle s'obligeait à ne penser à rien d'autres

Quant à Ryô, fidèle à lui-même, il se vautrait dans le canapé, lisant des revues porno il se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait traversé qu'un passage à vide ces dernières heures.

Ils se disputèrent deux , trois fois….Rien de particulier en somme.

Chapitre 8 

Kaori se leva tôt ce matin-là. Bien que n'étant pas une lève-tard habituellement, le fait d'aller chercher sa sœur à l'aéroport l'excitait beaucoup et l'empêchait de bien dormir.

Consciente d'avoir du temps devant elle, elle prit son temps pour se préparer et décida , en l'honneur de Sayuri, de choisir des vêtements bien plus féminin dont ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter . Son regard se porta sur son ensemble qu'Eriko lui avait offert, mais ça lui rappelait trop sa soirée avec Ryô quand celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnue. _Enfin, ça aussi, ça resterait un mystère… L'avait-il reconnue ou pas ?_

Elle secoua la tête de résignation_. Pas aujourd'hui !_  Elle s'habilla d'un petit tailleur simple mais  très élégant.

Elle aurait bien aimé que Ryô l'accompagne mais il dormirait encore longtemps. Elle lui prépara néanmoins son petit déjeuner et lui gribouilla un petit mot à son intention.

Elle connaissait bien l'aéroport de Tokyo, ayant l'occasion de s'y rendre à bien des occasions. Elle se dirigea sans peine vers le hall prévu pour les passagers de New York. Quand Sayuri débarqua quelques temps plus tard, elles s'étreignirent avec beaucoup de tendresse.

       -« Tu es resplendissante Sayuri ! »

Kaori se demandait parfois si, finalement, elles étaient vraiment liées par le sang. A ses yeux, sa sœur était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas : de hautes responsabilités, belle et raffinée.

        -« Oh Kaori ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ca me  fait énormément plaisir de pouvoir te voir après tout ce temps. Laisses-moi te regarder de plus près… Mais dis-moi, tu as enfin décidé d'abandonner tes vêtements masculins. Tu es ravissante comme ça, et ça te va tellement bien . »

Cette dernière rosit légèrement sous cette profusion de compliments, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la complimente sur ses tenues vestimentaire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait un effort aujourd'hui, mais d'habitude….

      -« Ryô n'est pas là ? »

      -« Euh …. Non. Tu le connais, il dort encore à cette heure. »

       -« Tant mieux ! On pourra bavarder entre sœurs tranquillement. »

Sayuri lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice et les 2 femmes rirent de bon cœur, heureuses de ses retrouvailles.

Sur le trajet du retour, Sayuri l'accabla de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le temps. Et malgré les quelques indices qu'elle pouvait recevoir par courrier, elle lui posa l'ultime interrogation . Elle brûlait d'envie de savoir vraiment si Ryô s'était enfin manifesté.

        -« Alors Kaori, quand Ryô et toi allez vous vous décider d'officialiser votre union ? »

Une libellule passa. La tension qui se dégageait de Kaori se fit oppressante.

      -« Cet idiot ! Ce crétin ! Jamais de la vie !! »

      -« Mais….mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Dans tes lettres tu me disais qu'il… »

      -« Rien ! …  Un moment d'égarement de sa part sans doute . »

      -« Racontes moi »

 Kaori hésita mais soulagea son cœur. Elle lui narra les derniers événements depuis sa prise d'otage pendant le mariage de Miki et de Falcon, lui confiant ses doutes, sa peine, et sa nouvelle détermination à en finir bientôt.

Sayuri eut mal au cœur voyant sa sœur si désorientée. _Pourquoi Ryô réagissait-il encore ainsi ? Il l'aimait non , alors pourquoi ?_

Même à l'époque, quand elle avait voulu partir avec elle, elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Elle s'était éclipsée, forcée de ne pas intervenir. _Aurait-elle du finalement …. ? _ Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions, les deux jeunes femmes parvenant à l'appartement.

      -« Kaori, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je vais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel et … »

      -« Pas question ! , répliqua Kaori d'un ton sans équivoques possibles. Par contre, tu devras t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour dormir tranquille »

       -« Encore ! Mais Ryô n'a pas changé depuis ? »

Les 2 sœurs se regardèrent, ne sachant si elles devaient, finalement, en rire ou en pleurer.

Kaori l' aida à s'installer dans sa chambre, et en profita pour lui demander qu'elle était la surprise qu'elle avait annoncé dans sa lettre.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sayuri quand elle lui appris qu'elle allait se fiancer prochainement.

          -« J'en étais sur. Si tu es revenu au Japon c'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi. J'aaaacceeeeptttteeees !! »

La silhouette se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte s'élança sur la jeune femme. Mais la seule chose qu'il embrassa ce fut les doubles marteaux. Décidément, elles n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien toutes les deux.

Ryô se dégagea sans peine et se massa la nuque.

          -« Je plaisantais bien sur . Content que tu sois parmi nous pour ces quelques jours Sayuri. »

        -« Tu ne changeras jamais » 

Et Sayuri pouffa de rire, devant l'air exaspérée de Kaori qui gardait un œil ouvert sur les mains de Ryô.

          -« Et si ce n'est pas moi, qui est donc l'heureux élu ? »

         -« C'est une longue histoire. Je ne suis pas revenu  au Japon pour faire du tourisme, je vous raconterais ça pendant le déjeuner. »

         -« Bonne idée, d'ailleurs, je files le préparer » s'exclama Kaori qui ,avant de prendre la porte, prit les mains de sa sœur, et de lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là.

Sayuri attendit d'entendre Kaori s'affairer dans la cuisine pour se tourner vers Ryô. Changeant d'expression, elle pointa sur lui un index accusateur et l'attaqua :

          -« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

         -« De….de quoi tu parles ? »

         -« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Si je suis partie sans elle la dernière fois c'est parce que j'étais persuadé qu'elle était heureuse avec toi, entre de bonnes mains et .. »

Ryô en profita pour agiter ses doigts vers elle.

          -« Idiot ! Je te parles sérieusement ! »

Elle lui claqua le dos de la main comme on pourrait punir un petit garçon désobéissant..

         -« Te rends tu compte au moins que tes manières l'affectent et la rendent malheureuse ? »

       -« A sa manière de cogner tous les jours un peu plus fort, on ne dirait pas. T'as vu là ? »

Et tout penaud, il lui désigna une petite bosse sur sa tête.

SBONGGGGG ! 

       -« Elle pourra tenir compagnie à celle-ci ! »  Sayuri, excédée, se dirigea vers la porte  « On ne peut jamais avoir de discussions sérieuses avec toi, mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot »

Et claquant la porte, elle partit aider Kaori dans la cuisine.

Ryô, ahuri, les épaules affaissées, se gratta la tête où reposait en équilibre la massue de Sayuri « Soeur de Kaori ». Une libellule passa négligemment derrière lui, et il murmura un « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? »

Le couvert installé, le repas fumant dans son plat, les trois protagonistes s'installèrent pour manger. Et comme promis Sayuri leur narra son histoire.

      -« Quand j'ai débarqué à New York, la rédaction  m'a assignée à un poste important. Comme la tâche était assez laborieuse, mon directeur a engagé un reporter reconnu dans la profession, pour me seconder : Setsuko Muyamo. Etant japonais lui même, il pensait qu'à 2, on pourrait couvrir plus de reportages couvrant les actualités asiatiques.

Ryô se pencha sur Kaori et lui chuchota :

      -« Pour rougir ainsi, je crois qu'on a l'identité de son petit ami »

Complice, Kaori rajouta :

        -« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  On a bon goût dans la famille »

      -« Dites donc vous deux ! Je pourrais peut-être finir mon histoire ! »

       -« Oui oui » répondirent-ils en même temps

Sayuri toussota et reprit :

       -« On a travaillé, Setsuko et moi, sur pas mal d'affaires qui ont toutes abouties. Notre directeur nous alors confiés une affaire des plus importantes. De plus comme elle se passe, ici même , au Japon, il était logique qu'il fasse appel à nous. Dans 2 jours, il y aura officiellement une grande réception à l'occasion des défilés de mode de haute-couture où seront invités des grands PDG internationaux. Mais nos informateurs nous ont appris que, quelques mafieux profiteraient de ces festivités pour signer des accords pour leur trafic de drogues … Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous tous les deux ? »

Ryô et Kaori médusés , la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, ne dirent rien. Quelques corbeaux dansaient autour d'eux.

Ce fut Ryô qui les chassa en premier en se levant et furieux il pris son téléphone.

          -« Oui ? »

         -« SAEKO !!!! »

Celle-ci écarta le combiné de son oreille, le plus loin possible que lui permettait la longueur de son bras.

        -« Ryô ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler à mon bureau »

       -« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de trafic de drogues ? »

      -« De quoi tu parles ? »

       -« Tu nous a demandé de protéger Sofia Stone pour la signature d'un contrat important, pas s'occuper d'un trafic de drogues ! »

       -« Sofia est vraiment menacée. Tu la vois demain, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi les détails. Si c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, ce n'était pas la peine, j'ai du travail. Au revoir. »

Et Saeko raccrocha, soupirant de soulagement d'avoir mis un terme assez vite à cette discussion. Elle décroisa ses doigts et pouffa de rire, gênée.

_Comment avait-il fait pour deviner aussi vite cette fois ?_

Ryô mordit le combiné, rageant contre elle.

            -« Cette renarde ! Maudite soit-elle ! Je refuses ce travail. Même si Sofia est une créature magnifique…snif…. Je refuses de me faire mener en bateau par Saeko encore une fois. Si au moins elle me payait de temps en temps…. »

         -« Euh…. »

        -« Qu'y-a-t-il Kaori ? Tu devrais être contente, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

        -« Et bien ! …  C'est que …. Saeko m'a déjà donné une avance sur nos honoraires, et j'en ai profité pour payer le loyer… »

      -« QUOI ? , Ryô reprit son sérieux, Bon, et bien elle me le payera ! Ca fera 3 coups en plus…non 5 ! »

Il reprit sa liste « Dettes de Saeko » mais la rangea bien vite quand il vit que Kaori n'avait pas envie de rire.

Dans un des bureaux du commissariat de police, une jeune femme éternua.

Chapitre 9 

Ryô profita de toute l'après-midi pour sortir, prétextant draguer les jolies filles. Mais cette fois-ci Kaori n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait qu'il irait se renseigner auprès de Mick ou de Falcon sur cette affaire.

Sayuri lui demanda si elle voudrait bien l'accompagner. Elle devait rejoindre Setsuko, qui avait débarqué quelques jours auparavant, si City Hunter était aussi sur l'affaire, autant mettre en commun leurs informations.

Ryô entra dans la café. Le Cat's eye était désespérement vide et il devina facilement que Falcon devait s'y trouver.

        -« Encore toi ?! Tu ne travailles donc jamais ? »

Il sursauta à cette voix bourru mais explosa de rire quand il vit Umibozu en petit tablier et tenant à la main un balai. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et instantanément, un autre rire l'accompagna. Falcon commença à voir rouge. Quand Ryô et Mick s'y mettaient tous les deux, il perdait facilement son sang froid.

A la vue du bazooka pointé sur eux, les deux comparses se calmèrent aussitôt. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent un café. 

Pour celui qui aurait pénétré dans le café, rien d'anormal ne l'aurait marqué. Mais trois des nettoyeurs les plus redoutables présents au même moment, au même endroit, auraient fait frémir de peur n'importe quel criminel.

Ce fut Ryô qui rompit le silence :

        -« Vous n'auriez pas entendu parler d'un trafic de drogues important ces temps-ci ? »

       -« Il  me semble avoir entendu qu'un politicien du Kalastan aurait débarqué il y a peu de temps. Il tremperait dans quelques affaires louches malgré son statut social et … Idiot ! tu pourrais faire attention. Miki vient de tout nettoyer et tu renverses du café de partout ! »

       -« Dis-donc Falcon, pour quelqu'un d'aveugle, tu deviens tatillon sur les problêmes domestiques »

      -« Au fait , où est Miki ? » demanda Mick innocement

     -« C'est vrai ça , où est-elle ? Elle en a eu marre de toi et elle est partie. Avoues ! » se moqua Ryô

      -« Kaori ! Kazue ! Bonjour ! »

Les deux hommes, les plus craint du milieu, se retournèrent de concert en se protégeant la tête, priant pour ne pas recevoir de punitions trop hatives. Falcon éclata de rire à son tour.

      -« Vous etes pitoyable tous les deux. »

Et ils se chamaillèrent encore de plus belle.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la clochette et Falcon leva la tête, un Ryô mordant son bras droit, un Mick sous son bras gauche.

         -« Bonjour Kaori »

         -« Ca ne prend plus Falcon ! Tu dois te tromper avec un homme et … »

VLANNNN !

       -« Comment ça me confondre avec un homme ?!! »

Kaori, malgré le fait que Sayuri la retenait par la taille, avait quand même réussi à lancer un plateau à travers la pièce.

     -« Et dire que j'étais venu te prévenir qu'on sortait pour que tu ne te fasses pas de soucis ! Je me demandes pourquoi je voulais être gentille avec un être aussi abject que toi ! »

Et sur ce ,elle sortit du café, si vite qu'elle emporta  Sayuri , toujours accrochée à elle.

          -« Tiens Sayuri est au Japon ? »demanda Falcon

         -« Oui ,elle enquète sur cette histoire elle aussi » répondit Ryô, le plateau sur la tête comme un chapeau.

         -« En tout cas, fit Mick, le plus innocement du monde, ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger avec Kaori. Tu es sur que sa soeur n'est pas revenu chez toi pour la ramener définitivement ? »

Ryô se renforgna :

         -« Qu'elle l'emmenes cette sauvage ! »

Mick et Falcon se regardèrent , échangeant un petit sourire en coin. Mick aimait beaucoup taquiner Ryô sur ces relations avec Kaori, mais il préférerait mieux les voir ensemble plutôt que de s'entredéchirer continuellement.

Falcon, du même avis que Mick, le prit en pitié et décida de changer de sujet. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire.

***

      -« Kaori ? »

     -« Quoi ? »

      -« Tu pourrais marcher moins vite , je n'arrives pas à te suivre. »

Kaori s'arreta, se rendant compte que Sayuri essayait de reprendre son souffle.

      -« Excuses moi »

      -« Je ne m'y ferais jamais à vos disputes »

      -« Il n'y en aura plus. »

      -« Comment ça ? »

       -«Je … je commences vraiment à être fatiguée de tout ça »

Sayuri  regarda sa sœur, et sentit toute sa lassitude et son désespoir . Elle changea de sujet, trop consciente que Kaori était au bord de la crise de larmes….ou de la crise de nerfs.

       -« Allez Kaori, je vais te présenter Setsuko. On a rendez-vous à l'Odysseus. Normalement il y aura aussi un des mannequins qui doit défiler, enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait un mannequin. »

     -« Comment ça ? »

Kaori , toujours soucieuse de mener à bien une affaire, mis ses sentiments de côté pour se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait Sayuri.

     -« Itsuma Suzu a débuté comme sportif. C'est un footballeur. Très doué, il accéda rapidement au niveau de champion mais aussi en tant qu'hommes d'affaires. Beaucoup de marques voulaient son effigie pour des lignes de vêtements ou autres produits. Ne voulant qu'aucune compagnie abuse de sa gloire, il s'occupe lui même de la gestion de son image. Il travaille aussi en collaboration avec Mademoiselle Sofia Stone qui dirige le côté marketing. Etant mondialement connu, il attise cependant les convoitises»

     -« Oui je vois, un poseur ! »

     -« Non pas du tout. Tu verras par toi même, mais Itsuma est un homme charmant qui a su resté simple. S'il a décidé de s'occuper de sa propre publicité, c'est justement pour éviter les débordements. »

      -« Des débordements de quelles sortes ? »

     -« Il a une excellente réputation dans le monde sportif, et les jeunes l'adorent. Si certaines personnes utilisaient son image avec de mauvaises intentions… »

       -« Mais il joue quand même au mannequin. »

      -« Ca , c'est le monde de la publicité, il ne peut pas faire autrement. Et puis, bati comme il est, ce n'est pas un problême pour lui. »

Kaori leva un sourcil interrogateur , mais trop occupée à assimiler toutes les informations que lui donnaient Sayuri, elle ne prit pas la peine d'insister. Jusqu'à présent, tout concordait ou complétait la version de Saeko.

 Chapitre 10 

Sayuri emmena donc sa sœur à l'Odysseus. Kaori rencontra ainsi Setsuko, un homme charmant à tout point de vue. Mais celui qui la troubla ce fut Itsuma. Grand, brun, bien bati, jeune et dynamique, il émanait de cet homme et de son regard gris bleuté, une aura complexe de détermination et de gentillesse. Dès que les deux femmes se présentèrent à leur table, il avait eu des gestes de parfait gentleman qui étonnait Kaori . Non habituée à tant de galanteries, elle se sentait à la fois maladroite et confuse.

Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'est que son attitude, mêlée à sa beauté innocente touchaient d'autant plus le cœur d'Itsuma. Il était fascinée par cette belle jeune femme qui travaillait dans un monde aussi obscur. Il s'était certes renseigné sur City Hunter et savait que Saeba travaillait avec une équipière, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un contraste aussi violent.

Sayuri, notant qu'il présentait des égards particuliers envers sa sœur s'amusa à dépeindre Ryô comme le meilleur dans sa profession mais aussi comme le plus grand obsédé du Japon.

La pauvre Kaori ne savait plus si elle devait le défendre ou au contraire approuver.

           -« Ryô Saeba est un pro, Mr Suzu, vous ne risquerez rien avec lui »

           -« Sayuri, permettez moi de vous appeler toutes les 2 par vos prénoms, ça sera plus simple, je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin de me faire protéger par un tueur professionnel. Celle qui a insisté et qui a besoin de protection, c'est Miss Stone. Ces travaux sont très convoités dans le milieu, et c'est pour cela que l'on a demandé à faire appel à vos services chère Kaori. »

Le sourire d'Itsuma la fit rougir instantanément.

             -« Pour moi, ce ne sont que des vêtements, une image que l'on me force à donner. Je vous avouerais par ailleurs, que toutes ces festivités m'ennuient. Je n'aime pas me complaire dans cette luxure comme certains de mes collègues. Je préfères de loin le monde sportif, où tout est  beaucoup plus simple et plus honnête. »

Son sourire s'effaça, pour laisser place à un regard teinté de tristesse et de frustration. La première image qui vint à l'esprit de Kaori fut celle d'un lion en cage.

Elle avait pensé rencontrer un homme d'affaires orgueilleux et imbu de lui même, mais elle se rendait compte de son erreur. C'était un homme passioné, pris au piège par le système un homme simple et fidèle à sa façon de vivre malgré son entourage.

Ses vêtements par exemple, reflètait cette modestie : jean et pull, mais qui ne gachait en rien à son élégance naturel et à sa beauté. Car Kaori devait bien le reconnaître, la présence d'Itsuma la troublait. 

 A cette pensée Kaori remua vivement la tête. _Fallait-elle qu'elle rencontre le premier homme charmant pour perdre la raison !_  Elle se renfrogna.

         -« Kaori, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Attentionné, Itsuma regarda tendrement la jeune femme. Elle semblait si sauvage et si fragile à la fois.

        -« Euh, non ! Je réfléchissais. Pour assister à cette soirée, il va falloir que l'on puisse s'y infiltrer sans problême. J'ai une amie styliste, elle pourrait peut etre nous renseigner. » _Merci Eriko_, pensa-t-elle vivement

Mais Sayuri ne fut pas dupe et rajouta :

         -« Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de nos invitations à cette soirée. Nous faisons partie de la liste des invités de Mr Suzu. De plus chacun venant accompagné, cela sera plus discret dans ce genre de cérémonie. J'irais naturellement avec Setsuko. Connaissant Ryô, je ne m'inquiètes pas pour Miss Stone. »

Kaori leva la tête et voulut parler mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge : Sayuri avait raison. Ryô profiterait de l'occasion. De plus, à voir sa tête quand il parlait d'elle, Saeko avait du lui montrer une photo de cette femme.

         -« Comment ça ? Kaori, vous êtes seule ? Je croyais que vous et Monsieur Saeba… »

         -« Oh non Monsieur Su…euh… Itsuma. On est partenaires dans le travail c'est tout. Rien de plus. »

L'air paniqué de Kaori prouva à Sayuri que sa sœur ne changerait décidément pas, pourtant il le fallait vu son etat avancé de désespoir. Mais avant même qu'elle n'intervienne, Itsuma pris la parole.

          -« Dans ce cas, je profites de la situation, vous serez ma cavalière Kaori. Le travail en sera d'autant plus facilité. »

Son sourire empecha Kaori de riposter. _Si Ryô s'y rendait avec Miss Stone, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas avec Itsuma ? En effet, leur protection en sera d'autant plus efficace._

Les 4 jeunes gens parlèrent ensuite durant le reste de l'après midi, s'octroyant même le droit d'occulter un peu le travail pour discuter d'autres choses, notamment du mariage de Sayuri et Setsuko.

Itsuma était littéralement sous le charme de Kaori : sa gentillesse, ses petites colères quand Sayuri la taquinait un peu, sa beauté. Il sentait qu'elle était celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Ca le déstabilisait, en une seule après-midi, des sentiments aussi forts lui semblaient éxagérés, mais …. Coup de foudre ? Révélation ? Qu'importe, il sentait qu'il était nécéssaire d'écouter son cœur.

En début de soirée, Setsuko s'excusa, il devait prendre contact avec leur directeur. Sayuri sauta sur l 'occasion, voulant à la fois passer du temps avec son fiancé et d'autre part, elle espérait que Kaori verrait ce que la vie pourrait lui offrir si elle se décidait à quitter ce métier : Itsuma était un bien bel exemple.

             -« Kaori, je dois t'abandonner pour l'instant. J'accompagnes Setsuko, il faut moi aussi que je donne des nouvelles à mon chef. »

             -« Ne craignez rien Sayuri, je m'occuperais bien d'elle. Kaori, je vous invite à diner ce soir. »

            -« Itsuma, je vous remercie, mais je ne peux pas accepter »

            -« Et pourquoi donc ? » son regard triste toucha Kaori. 

           -« Et bien … Je ne suis pas habillée pour, et Ryô ne sait pas que …. »

           -« Je ne vois pas le problême.. On va bien trouvez un téléphone pour prévenir votre équipier. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil complice . Vous dans ce joli tailleur, vous êtes bien plus présentable que moi en jean, je vais faire des jaloux »

Elle se sentit , elle ne savait comment et pourquoi, en confiance et fière de sa résolution, elle accepta.

Un peu déboussolée par ces événements de la journée, et par la présence d'Itsuma, elle espéra tomber sur le répondeur. Malheureusement, elle dut faire face à son destin quand Ryô décrocha :

          -« Ryô ? C'est Kaori. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas diner ce soir. »

          -« … »

         -« Ryô ? »

        -« Et mon dîner alors ?? »

         « Toi alors ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac !! Je rentrerais tard, ne m'attend pas ! »

Et furieuse Kaori raccrocha, laissant un Ryô perplexe et pas rassuré du tout.

Chapitre 11 

Ryô, avachi dans le canapé, une cigarette à la bouche, une cannette de bière dans la main ne s'apercut même pas que les cendres tombait inlassablement sur son T-shirt. _Kaori qui sortait diner et lui qui l'attendait à la maison . Quel retournement de situation ! Mais quand …. ?_

Quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il se hata d'oter ses pieds négligeament posés sur la table du salon. Il espérait que …. Mais un gout amer inexpliquable se colla à son palais :  Kaori ne frapperait pas à la porte.

Déçu et surtout frustré de rester tout seul ce soir, il alla ouvrir à Sayuri et Setsuko.

             -« Bonsoir Ryô. Je te présentes Setsuko, mon fiancé. On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, je passes juste prendre quelques documents. Kaori m'a affirmé que cela ne te generais pas si je rentrais tard. D'ailleurs elle aussi va rentrer à une heure avancée et … Tiens, tu n'as pas l'air bien, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

             -« Je suis juste déçu par l'attitude de Kaori, ce n'est pas une façon très polie de recevoir des invités. Et puis j'ai faim ! »

             -« Tu peux très bien faire ton diner toi même, tu es assez grand, non ? Et Kaori a le droit de sortir si ça lui chante. De plus elle en charmante compagnie, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. »

Sayuri enregistrait les moindres émotions qui pouvaient transparaitre sur le visage impassible de Ryô. Malgré le visage d'indifférence qu'il essayait d'afficher en permanence, elle n'était pas dupe : regard inquiet, léger froncement de sourcil, sa manière de culpabiliser Kaori.

            -« Kaori s'est trouvé une copine ? »

Le ton de sa voix trancha tellement avec son visage sérieux, que Sayuri en tomba à la renverse, une libellule en bonus.

            -« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Kaori doit etre en train de diner en ville avec Itsuma en ce moment. »

           -« Itsuma ? Drôle de nom pour une fille »

Sayuri décida de couper court à la conversation. Elle pensait pouvoir les aider, dans un sens ou dans un autre, mais elle abandonna. Elle rassembla ses papiers et fut sur le point de sortir quand elle rajouta :

           -« Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'Itsuma est un homme charmant qui a l'air ravi d'avoir rencontré Kaori. »

          -« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si Kaori n'est pas là, je vais …. pouvoir en profiiiiter et draguer toutes les belles femmes cette nuit !!! »

Il lança les doubles des clés à Sayuri et à son grand étonnement, ce fut lui qui sortit en premier.

Se promenant dans les quartiers tranquilles de Tokyo, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, Ryô s'arreta net. Non pas à cause du parapluie planté entre ses omoplates par une jeune femme, peu enclin à répondre a ses avances , mais parce que Kaori, était tranquillement en train de discuter avec un parfait inconnu qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

_Combien de fois lui avait –il répéter de ne pas etre aussi naïve ?_

             -« Alors, toujours en train de mater ? Tu me fais pitié ! »

Ryô, observant dans l'ombre le petit manège de ce belâtre, n'avait pas entendu approcher son ami, Mick.

              -« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Y'aurait-il par hazard une jolie demoiselle en détresse ? »

Mick se colla à la fenetre, et avec Ryô, ils formaient un duo pitoyable, bavant sur la vitrine.

               -« Oh, mais Kaori est trop mignonne avec cette petite jupe, tu ne trouves pas Ryô ?»

               -« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme betise encore !!?? Tu n'as vraiment pas de gout mon pauvre Mick »

               -« Celui qui fait la plus grosse bétise, ce n'est surement pas moi. »

Mick s'assit à côté de son ami, et le regarda avec peine

                -« Ryô ! Tu vas la perdre si tu continues comme ça. Je ne plaisantes pas. Regardes la. Elle ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie. Elle a déjà failli partir, souviens-toi… »

                 -« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Avec toutes les femmes qui n'attendent que moi »

Mick l'empoigna par le col de sa veste. Il ne plaisantait plus. Il pointa son doigt sur Kaori et lui dit le plus gravement :

                 -« Si tu ne fais rien, tu la perdra à jamais »

Un instant de tension passa entre eux. Ryô considérait Mick comme un ami et le regard qui lui lançait n'était pas des plus sympathiques. Il s'inclina et avoua :                          

              -« Que veux-tu que je fasses Mick ? Je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser vivre dans ce milieu. C'est trop dangereux. »

               -« Je te trouves bien égoiste. Cela fait 7 ans que vous etes ensemble, et jamais tu ne l'as mis dehors. Pourquoi alors continuer ? »

               -« Et bien……… »

               -« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache se servir d'une arme pour se défendre et du coup, tu passes ton temps à la surveiller. Tu essayes de survivre pour deux, mais ça ne marche pas ainsi. Avoues ! Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver, tellement tu regardais ces 2 là !  Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? La garder ? La laisser partir ?  Crois-tu que tu aies le droit de décider pour elle ? »

Cette remarque le piqua au vif. _Lui égoiste ? Alors qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur ?_

Mick insista :     

            -« Cela fait 7 ans qu'elle te supporte Ryô, et je peux te dire que cela fait bien plus longtemps qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi. Cela fait 7 ans qu'elle ne sait que faire avec toi. Tu vas la laisser longtemps dans cet état ?  Tu pourrais au moins etre franc avec elle. Je dirais même mieux : tu pourrais la laisser choisir elle même ce qu'elle veut ……………… Et peut être même qu'elle pourrait venir à moi » 

Ryô l'assoma d'un coup de coude        

           -« Ne dis pas de conneries. Crétin ! »

Mick regarda par la vitrine du bar       

           -« Ou quelqu'un pourrait essayer de l'emmener……. Qui est-ce ? »

Ryô soupira :

         -« Si je ne me trompes pas, c'est mon client. »

        -« Quoi !! Tu acceptes les demandes d'hommes maintenant ! Aurais-tu changer de bord ? »

        -« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! C'est cette peste de Saeko qui m'a encore tendu un piège »

*******

-« Je te raccompagnes. »

          -« Non, ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger,  je peux rentrer seule. »

          -« Justement, une ravissante jeune femme comme toi, ne doit pas trainer dans les rues à ces heures. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »

            -« J'ai l'habitude »

            -« Tu sais, j'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur ton partenaire et sa réputation. Ca me laisse vraiment perplexe sur ta situation. Si j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous contacte, c'est grace à Eriko, c'est ton amie styliste non ? »

          -« Mais…Comment ? »

         -« On a travaillé un peu ensemble. C'est elle qui m'a recommandé votre agence et elle m'a appris aussi comment vous travaillez. Elle m'a assuré que Saeba était un véritable pro et quelqu'un de bon et juste mais … »

Kaori en resta bouche-bée. Eriko ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, l'insistance de son amie à la voir, son discours. C'était bien dans sa façon de faire, toujours se mêler des affaires de cœur de ses amies.

       -« Kaori ? Je respectes Mr Saeba, je peux comprendre ses raisons de vouloir faire un métier pareil, mais toi ? »

       -« … »

      -« Excuses moi, ce n'est pas une question à poser . Allez viens ,je te raccompagnes, profitons de cette belle soirée» et  Itsuma prit sa main

Elle rougit légèrement. Elle accepta mais dégagea néanmoins ses doigts de la main douce et ferme d'Itsuma.

Ryô eut un sourire triomphant à cet instant. Seulement il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, interrompu par Mick

            -« Tu vas passer maître dans l'art de la filature et l'espionnage mon cher Ryô »

            -« Rhââââââââ !! Mais vas-tu te taire !!! »

Mick lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme un enfant :

             -« Le Grand City Hunter ! L'Illustre Ryô Saeba ! L'Etalon de Shinjuku ! Pris en flagrant délit de jalousie !! »

Ryô lui sauta au cou. Et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils se chamaillèrent ainsi.

             -« Ryô ! Allons-y ! »

Quand il vit Kaori sortir en charmante compagnie, Mick tira Ryô par la manche de sa veste.

Bien obligés de les suivre discrètement sans avoir besoin de se justifier sur leur présence, ils les observèrent de loin. Ces deux-là marchaient et discutaient tranquillement sous la lumière des réverbères.

 Sur le pas de la porte, Itsuma s'approcha de Kaori avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

Kaori, elle, n'osait bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était comme paralysée.

Itsuma était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Il savait lui parler, la comprenait. _Que devait-elle faire ?_

Il s'avança plus près, il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de savourer un peu plus cet instant. Sortant des broussailles, il vit s'approcher 2 hommes de grandes envergures, titubant et chantant à tue-tête.

         -« j'me demandes si on a pas trop bu ce soir, Mick »

         -« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'entraines dans ces histoires Ryô, je refuses de  t'aider, tu es assez grand pour…. » chuchota Mick

         -« Je penses que Kazue sera très contente d'apprendre que tu as essayer d'embrasser Saeko. » 

         -« Tu me le payeras Ryô ! » et à contre cœur Mick accepta.

    Kaori sortit de sa léthargie.

           -« Ryô ! Mick ! »

Mick s'avança vers Kaori,        

          -« Bonne nuit ma belle » Il lui fit une petite bise sur la joue et d'un signe de la main, salua tout le monde. On n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent, il pouvait retourner chez lui. En espérant que cela serve à quelque chose néanmoins.

 Ryô se retrouva nez à nez avec Itsuma. Kaori s'excusa auprès de celui-ci de l'attitude de ces deux crétins. Elle leur tourna le dos, le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Moment suffisant pour que les deux hommes se fixent du regard. Itsuma fut déstabilisé par ces yeux d'acier qui le dévisageait. Rien à voir avec un ivrogne. Il comprit bien vite que ce Saeba ne devait pas être un homme quelconque. _Mais il faisait du mal à Kaori, comment la traitait-il ! _Qu'il paraisse dangereux ou pas, il parviendrait à conquérir le cœur de Kaori.

Cette dernière se retourna et, tout en trainant Ryô par la manche, bredouilla quelques excuses. Itsuma, désireux de la mettre à l'aise, la rassura. Et avec un grand sourire charmeur, il se pencha vers elle, pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser. Il la salua et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Kaori rentra dans l'appartement et tirait désèspérement Ryô à l'intérieur. Celui-ci lança un dernier regard à ce minable prétendant, un regard menaçant. 

            -« Alors Kaori, on fait des cachotteries ? » conclua-t-il dévisageant Kaori avec un air espiègle.

            -« Comment as-tu pu ? Tu as été odieux !! »

            -« Ah bon ?! Je sais pas, j'ai du trop boire ce soir, je m'en rend pas compte»

Il éclata de rire, persuadé qu'il recevrait un bon coup de massue, mettant fin à cette scène ridicule.

Mais Kaori, déboussolée par toutes ses émotions : cette soirée…l'attitude grotesque de Ryô et de Mick !

Elle ravala  sa colère et partit sans un mot s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'effondrant dans son lit, en pleurs.

Quand la porte claqua, Ryô ne rigolait plus. Il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite. Mick avait raison, il allait la perdre, définitivement.

Deux bonnes heures passérent sans qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Les mains derrière la nuque, il ressassait toutes ses pensées. Il s'était attendu à au moins un coup de marteau, même un petit. Mais rien, et c'était bien plus grave.

Il se redressa dans son lit. L'atmosphère était pesante, étouffante. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son T-Shirt et décida de prendre l'air. Il devait sortir de cette chambre, bien trop vide.

Dans le couloir, il s'arreta automatiquement au niveau de la chambre de Kaori. Poussé par son seul désir de la voir, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien.

Elle était bien là, elle s'était endormie toute habillée, la tête enfouie dans son coussin. Elle devait faire un rêve bien désagréable pour s'agiter ainsi.  Mû par sa seule envie de la consoler, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il buta sur le manche d'une de ses massues, et malgré lui, un sourire éclaira son visage « Kaori, SA Kaori »

Kaori remua imperceptiblement, et il réalisa soudain, qu'il était dangereux d'étre aussi près d'elle. Elle était belle, jeune et insouciante, et tellement naïve. Son innocence était une source de repos quotidienne.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ca lui était de plus en plus dur de résister à cette envie qui le tenaillait au plus profond de lui. 

Juste la serrer dans ses bras.

Sentant la proximité du corps de Ryô, Kaori se retourna et instinctivement, elle se lova contre lui. Il frissonna. Il se sentait à la limite de sa volonté. Tout son corps refusait de partir, cette étreinte, il la désirait.

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura son visage d'une légère caresse. Il se figea quelques instants, appréciant le contact de sa peau. Il essayait vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur. _Tout lui dire ! Maintenant ?  …. Mais … elle serait en danger, à cause de lui…._

_« Si tu la respectes un peu, libères la »      « Si tu ne fais rien, tu la perdras, définitivement »_

Les dernières paroles d'Eriko et de Mick résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. _La liberer ? de Lui ? De cette situation insupportable ?_

Il serait si simple de la prendre dans ses bras, maintenant. Il savait que Kaori ne le rejetterait pas mais en avait-il le droit ?

Il se refusa à la regarder plus longtemps et se leva, abattu. Elle grogna, sentant son absence soudaine, mais il résista et s'en alla. Il prendrait sa décision, ce travail terminé.

Chapitre 12 

Le lendemain, Kaori eut un réveil difficile. Tous ces événements de la veille la perturbait, la rendait nerveuse. Elle fila à la salle de bains prendre un bain bien mérité et désireuse de ne penser qu'au travail, elle ravala sa peur  pour rejoindre Ryô à la cuisine.

Le trouvant derrière son journal, face à une tasse de café, elle put faire de même et oublier ses craintes d'affronter son regard.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais de ses réactions à elle. Ses résolutions étaient de faire ce travail puis d'aviser sur son avenir. Et même si Itsuma troublait quelque peu ses plans, le seul qui aurait changer la situation se trouvait devant elle. Si elle croisait son regard, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait resister : elle renoncerait et continuerait à vivre ainsi. _Hier soir, il avait encore trop bu, et donc comment interpreter sa réaction envers Itsuma ?_

Se forçant à être naturelle, la présence de Sayuri aidant, elle expliqua à Ryô tout ce qu'elles avaient rassemblé comme informations. Elle voulait rendre visite à Eriko ce matin, au cas où, elle aurait elle aussi d'autres renseignements à fournir sur les différents invités.

Ryô n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Soulagé de voir que Kaori ne voulait pas plus que lui évoquer la soirée d'hier soir, il resta quand même caché derrière sa lecture. Il se rendait bien compte que cette façon de faire était stupide et qu'ils étaients dans une impasse, mais ils allaient rencontrer Miss Stone dans l'après midi, la soirée se déroulait demain soir. Il s'était promis de tirer un trait sur cette situation grotesque après avoir résolu cette affaire. Néanmoins, il allait devoir la surveiller de près. Kaori se trouvait dans une situation qui risquait d'être fatale pour eux. Si jadis, il aurait été heureux pour elle qu'elle trouve une vie meilleure, aujourd'hui, il en doutait…

Pour l'instant, on leur avait confié un travail.

        -« Kaori. Viens avec moi. »

        -« Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Elle l'accompagna dans le salon

       -« J'ai préparé quelques petites choses pour ce travail. Vue que cette soirée risque d'etre mouvementée et qu'on va peut etre se perdre de vue, j'aimerais que tu prennes ça avec toi. »

Ryô lui tendit d'une petite fleur en broche et un petit appareil en plastique.

         -« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

         -« La broche est un émetteur , l'oreillette un recepteur. Je pourrais ainsi entendre ce qui se passe autour de toi, et te parler. J'ai le même, tu pourras en  faire tout autant »

Le cœur de Kaori se serra et elle sourit, oubliant sur le coup, ses belles résolutions .

       -« Merci Ryô…… Je ne sais pas si ça t'avantages. » rajouta-t-elle malicieuse

       -« Comment ça ? »

      -« Je pourrais te surveiller à distance quand tu seras avec Mademoiselle Stone » 

Ryô fit la grimace

       -« Mince ! j'avais pas pensé à ça ! »

Kaori éclata de rire, pour la première fois ces deux derniers jours. Et sur cette note un plus gai, elle sortit pour aller voir Eriko.

Ryô fut soulagé de la voir ainsi. Cette situation était habituelle entre eux, et il en profitait. Malgré tout, s'il devait accompagné Sofia à cette soirée, cela supposait que Kaori serait au bras de cet homme, et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il ne s'en inquiètait pas, après tout, il serait, grace à ce petit gadget électronique, avec elle à distance.

***

Sayuri savait ce qui se passait entre eux. La tension était palpable mais elle décida de rester discrète ce matin, et de ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Si Ryô ne se décidait pas, cela voulait dire que, soit il attendait le moment propice, soit il désirait que Kaori quitte ce monde. Ses réactions attestaient cette deuxième possibilité mais cette marque d'attention, même déguisée, prouvait qu'il s'inquiètait.

Impossible à deviner.

Les deux sœurs décidèrent de prendre un petit café chez Miki avant de rejoindre Eriko à sa boutique.

       -« Bonjour Miki, bonjour Falcon. Vous vous rappelez de Sayuri. »

       -« Bonjour ! Ravis de vous revoir Sayuri. Alors Kaori, ce diner avec ce beau jeune homme ? »

      -« Comment … Comment le sais-tu ? »

      -« Mick nous en a parlé. Il vous a vu au restaurant »

Kaori se sentit génée, mais Miki trouva les mots justes pour la mettre à l'aise

      -« Tu as bien raison de sortir un peu toi aussi. Et puis c'était pour ton travail non ? »

       -« Oui, c'est vrai. Itsuma est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

       -« Ryô n'a rien dit ? »

       -« Il… il n'en a rien à faire »

Le ton acerbe mais néanmoins rempli de tristesse renseigna ses amis sur son état d'esprit. Kaori était à bout , sa patience s'éffilochait de plus en plus lorsque l'on abordait ce sujet délicat.

Falcon, toujours aussi discret malgré sa grande taille, parla pour la première fois

         -« Où était-il hier soir ? »

        -« Trainer dans les bars je supposes » Kaori, la tête baissée, observait avec insistance, les mouvements de son café dans la tasse.

Falon n'osait pas lui dire que Ryô était avec Mick . Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais l'attitude de cet obsédé notoire l'agaçait. Une assiette se fendit en deux dans ses mains, brisant le silence qui s'était insidieusement installé.

Miki changea de sujet.

        -« Et ce travail, de quoi s'agit-il finalement ? »

Kaori et Sayuri la renseignèrent, Miki sourit :

         -« Une soirée ? demain ? Tu as quelque chose à te mettre Kaori ? »

         -« Euh …. Je n'y avait pas pensé »

Sayuri et Miki se regardèrent, ayant la même idée derrière la tête 

         -« On va arranger ça. On va demander à Eriko, puisqu'on va chez elle maintenant. »

         -« Je vous accompagne » Miki enleva son tablier et demanda à son mari de bien vouloir s'occuper du café sans elle pour cette matinée.

Il acquiesa d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon, Mick et Ryô devaient passer le voir. Ses sources lui avait indiqué qu'un homme , un trafiquant connu de tout trois, avait récement débarqué au Japon. Ils auraient certainement beaucoup de choses à dire tout à l'heure.

Donc, si les trois hommes se réunirent quelques temps plus tard pour rassembler leurs informations, les trois amies se rendirent chez Eriko.

Celle-ci exhulta , elle devait se rendre aussi à cette réception et le fait qu'Itsuma lui avait demandé des renseignements sur City Hunter prouvait que tout n'était pas très clair. Si Ryô et Kaori étaient là, elle se sentirait en sécurité et pourrait à son aise s'occuper de son travail.

Elle en profita pour proposer à Kaori de porter l'une de ses créations.

        -« Je ne peux pas accepter Eri, cette robe est trop belle pour moi. »

        -« Tu sais très bien que tu peux porter ce genre de robe et que ça t'ira parfaitement. De plus, elle te va à ravir, et ça me fera un peu de publicité. » 

        -« Je vais à cette soirée pour travailler »

        -« Justement, je t'ai choisi une tenue spéciale. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements » Eriko ne se laissa pas intimider par la farouche détermination de Kaori à refuser de porter cette robe. 

       -« Kaori, si tu veux aller là-bas en toute discrétion, il va bien falloir que tu t'habilles ainsi. Cette robe est en effet très pratique, elle n'entravera pas tes mouvements. » remarqua Miki

      -« De plus, rajouta Sayuri, rappelles toi que tu es la cavalière d'Itsuma, il est aussi là pour travailler. Tu te dois d'être très élégante. »

Tous ces arguments finirent par convaincre Kaori. Elle essaya la robe et fut heureuse de constater que non seulement cette robe était vraiment magnifique mais tout aussi pratique. Verte émeraude, les deux bretelles de la robe se rejoignaient derrière le cou, laissant ses épaules dénudées. Cintrée à la taille, cette robe était certes longue mais fendue sur le côté, laissant le libre usage de ses jambes.

Ravies, les 4 jeunes femmes finirent de discuter encore un peu et se dirent au revoir.

         -« Kaori, je serais certes à cette soirée pour présenter ma collection, mais je ne te verrais peut être pas. Je te souhaite bonne chance, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas. »

          -« Merci Eri. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup »

Arrivées devant le Cat's eye, Miki les salua à son tour.

          -« Vu ce que m'a dit Falcon, il se peut qu'on se retrouve aussi là-bas. »

Kaori la remercia encore mais fut étonnée de cette remarque. Elle avait encore la désagréable sensation que tout le monde en savait plus qu'elle.

Chapitre 13 

Après le déjeuner, Sayuri pris congé de sa sœur et de son partenaire, Setsuko vint la chercher et ils partirent ensemble.

Sur le chemin du rendez vous avec Sofia Stone, Kaori posa une question qui lui triturait l'esprit :

        -« Ryô. »

        -« Oui ? »

        -« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si Saeko voulait qu'on s'occupe d'une affaire de drogues, pourquoi nous avoir confié une autre mission. C'est du bluff ? »

        -« Non , je ne penses pas. Il se peut réellement que Miss Stone soit vraiment en danger. »

        -« Mais…. Pourquoi nous demander de résoudre ces 2 affaires ? Ca amplifie les risques non ? »

        -« Tu as raison Kaori. Mais Saeko n'aurait pas pu me demander de m'occuper que du trafic. »

Kaori croisa les bras et le regarda en biais :   

     -« Encore à cause de ta manie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, elle a du penser qu'en t'occupant du cas de Mlle Stone, tu pourrais aussi résoudre ce problême de trafic de drogues. »

Son partenaire lui fit les gros yeux ! 

        -« Dis ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

        -« Si tu  travaillait normalement, ça n'arriverait pas ce genre de choses. »

Ryô changea d'attitude, et lui sourit : 

      -« Ne t'inquiètes pas d'avance Kaori. Je suis le meilleur, tu le sais. »

L'agence se situait dans un immeuble dans le centre de Tokyo. Un grand batiment nouvellement construit, d'architecture moderne.

Kaori et Ryô se tinrent un instant face à l'entrée, puis Kaori tira sur la manche de son partenaire et murmura :

          -« Ohlala, c'est du grand standing ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ryô ? »

          -« Oui. Apparement, ça doit etre une agence réputée. »

Beaucoup de gens affluaient. Partout de belles femmes y entraient et sortaient, au plus grand plaisir de Ryô.

Kaori retint son partenaire et le traina jusqu'à l'agence, le tirant par le col.

Assis sur des larges fauteuils de salon, ils attendirent leur hôte. Des rafraichissements et des petits gateaux leur était offerts, posés à leur attention sur la table au mileu.

Ryô en était à son 6ème, devant l'air résigné de sa partenaire quand une superbe brune apparue dans leur champ de vision.

Elle se placa face à Ryô et se pencha sur lui. Celui-ci ne put s'empecher de baver devant le décolleté de cette charmante inconnue.

De la hanche, elle éjecta Kaori de sa place, qui se retrouva ratatinée sur l'accoudoir.

          -« En vous voyant réagir de la sorte,je ne peux etre qu'en face du grand Ryô Saeba, plus connu pour être l'Etalon de Shinjuku. »   appuya-t-elle d'un clin d'œil provocant.

Kaori était soufflée par ces manières, et essaya de s'opposer entre deux, mais cette femme l'ignora completement et continua à parler  à Ryô :

          -« J'espères que votre réputation est fondée, j'ai besoin de vous et de vos talents »

Ryô était littéralement sous le charme de cette créature 

           -« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour une aussi belle femme que vous, je ferais tout pour la protéger. »

Kaori se glissa de son siège et alla s'intasller sur l'accoudoir près de Ryô, profitant par la même occasion pour lui écraser le pied, histoire de le remettre dans le droit chemin…

La larme à l'œil, Ryô demanda à leur cliente de quoi il en retournait.

           -« Monsieur Saeba, on n'en veut à ma vie et à celle de mon mannequin fétiche. Nous avons reçu des menaces concernant une soirée de gala ce soir pour la promotion de nouvelles tenues de sport. Vous vous dites que ce n'est surement pas grand chose, seulement dans notre milieu, un contrat tel que celui-ci vaut des milliards. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Sofia Stone, patronne de cette agence de publicité. Je vous demanderasi juste de faire attention à nous ce soir, jusqu'à la signature du contrat. »

             -« Ohlalalalala !! Vous protégez ? Vous et votre mannequin ? Mais bien sur que j'acceptes !!! »

Kaori lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes, ça lui apprendra à baver ainsi !

             -« Ryô !!!!! »

             -« Quoi ? Toi même tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on travailles, non ? »

              -« Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe par la tête !!! »

Sofia,  lui jeta un coup d'œil médisant , et ajouta à l'adresse de Ryô.

             -« Monsieur Saeba, puis-je vous demander qui est cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? »

La remarque surpris Ryô          

            -« Kaori Makimura, ma partenaire. »

Sofia Stone se pressa contre Ryô, qui ne tenait plus en place face aux manières de sa cliente :

             -« Votre partenaire ? Juste pour le travail j'espères »

             -« Mais oui bien sur »

 Kaori leva un œil et n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle se contint difficilement mais l'attitude de cette femme l'insupportait, et voir Ryô se faire manipuler ainsi la rendait de plus en plus folle de rage.

            -« Vous êtes ma dernière chance, je ne peux pas appeler la police, il faut etre discret dans le milieu de la publicité. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. Je … je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. S'il vous plait , Monsieur Saeba »

            -« Ce que je veux ? » dit-il, une lueur lubrique au coin de l'œil

              -« Oui, cette affaire est très importante »

             -« Un petit déjeuner, rien que nous deux ? »

              -« Oh…J'en serais ravie »

             -« Sofia ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!!! »

Cette scène lui était tellement habituelle qu'instinctivement Kaori sortit sa massue spéciale « Dernier Recours », mais une image lui revint en tête.Eriko. 

Perdant ses moyens, elle baissa la tête et au prix d'un supréme effort, articula difficilement :

             -« Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, excusez-moi, je m'en vais »

Ryô n'en croya pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois, Kaori baissait les armes, elle renonçait, et elle partait vraiment.

             -« C'est hors de question Kaori.! »

Itsuma apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Portant cette fois-ci, un costume , il était aujourd'hui l'homme d'affaire.

             -« Itsuma , je ne veux pas être une gene quelconque dans ton travail. » et surtout elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à cette Sofia, et à cette situation embarassante.

             -« Vous êtes ? » Ryô, reconnaissant le cavalier de Kaori de la nuit dernière, tiqua à son appartion. Même s'il savait que cet homme était son client, rien ne l'obligeait à être poli avec lui.

             -« Itsuma Suzu, Monsieur Saeba. Vous allez beaucoup mieux depuis hier, je vois »

Le sourire conquérant d'Itsuma prouva à Ryô que ce serait un adversaire tenace. Bien des hommes avaient eu des vues sur Kaori, mais personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent à voler la vedette, et ce ne serait certainement pas lui.

             -« Ah oui ! C'est vous le joueur de foot incapable de se protéger tout seul ? »

            -« Ryô ! » Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre, honteuse.

            -« Laisse Kaori, ça ne me déranges pas. Mr Saeba est quelqu'un de franc, on va pouvoir s'entendre alors. Il est vrai que je travailles avec Miss Stone et qu'il est convenu que vous devez nous protégez, si on peut dire. Mais votre client, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sofia. Malgré ça,  je suis obligé d'attester d'une protection envers mes actionnaires. Je serais avec Kaori, ça me suffit. »

Ryô ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Itsuma et Kaori se tutoyaient déjà. Connaissant Kaori et sa timidité maladive, cela l'étonnait . Loin d'imaginer qu'Itsuma était tomber amoureux d'elle, celle-ci pensait avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait parler et inconsciament , il lui rappelait son frere.

Ryô, lui, n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cette affaire se présentait mal depuis le début, et il avait hâte qu'elle prenne fin. Il engagea donc la conversation sur la soirée proprement dite et après avoir demandé rapidement les derniers détails à Sofia, en négligeant totalement  Itsuma, et non sans quelques promesses de tirer un coup, voire plusieurs, prit congé , accompagné de Kaori. 

Tiraillé par son envie d'être rassuré, Ryô se permis de lui poser une question.

               -« Kaori. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

               -« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui répondit-elle avec étonnement

                -« Tu renonces à ce travail Kaori ? On a demandé à City Hunter et si je ne me trompes pas City Hunter c'est nous deux, non ? »

Kaori leva la tête et, si tout d'abord elle voulait répliquer de façon énergique, elle abdiqua face au regard de Ryô. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle voulait juste respirer un peu, oublier cette opression continuelle, effacer toutes ces pensées qui lui martelaient le crâne à longueur de journée. Mais voilà, à chaque fois qu'elle décidait de couper court , il fallait qu'il lui parle tendrement. C'était tellement rare, qu'elle en oubliait sur l'instant toutes ses belles promesses. Inhibés par leur timidité respective et leur terreur de se dévoiler entièrement, ils détournèrent leurs regards simultanément

            -« Excuses-moi, je suis fatiguée ,et l'attitude de cette femme … »

Puis , le naturel revint :                

            -« Ne crois pas que tu pourras en profiter ! On a un travail à faire»

           -« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kaori !! »

            -« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! »

Ryô souria et pris son air sérieux :

            -« Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux pour savoir qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais pas accepté cette affaire. N'importe quel garde du corps peut jouer ce rôle, et le fait que ce soit qu'une question d'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui compte c'est que grace à cette couverture, on pourra facilement voir ce qui se passe réellement derrière toutes ces mondanités. »

Kaori fut surprise de cette réaction. Oui, il avait raison, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de travail d'ailleurs. Elle pensa à son rêve mais décida de prouver que pour cette  derniere mission, elle serait digne d'être sa partenaire. Le travail avant tout, ce qui lui permettait d'oublier ce qui la tracassait le plus.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, elle le surprit en train d'espionner par le trou de la serrure.

SBONG 

       -« Je ferais sortir l'enfer de tes veines.»

      -« Mais … »

Ryô se sentit soulagé. Kaori avait l'air rassuré malgré tout. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans ces états d'anxiété. Il espèrait vivement que cette affaire prenne fin le plus tôt possible. Il voulait lui parler, pouvoir la rassurer comme il le devait et voulait le faire, mais pour l'instant, toutes discussions à propos de leur relation pouvaient compromettre leur travail : il y avait Itsuma, si Kaori décidait de partir, que devrait-il faire ? La retenir ? Il n'avait pas le droit de l'influencer en quoi que ce soit, mais si…. Des mois sans avoir la moindre chose à faire et voilà que tout leur tombait dessus en quelques jours.

Puis comme si de rien n'était , ils se chamaillèrent durant le trajet au sujet d'un micro testé dans les toilettes à l'insu de Kaori….

Chapitre 14 

Lors du déjeuner, préparé cette fois-ci par Sayuri, en l'honneur de ses deux hôtes elle même, Kaori, Ryô et Setsuko parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé chacun de leur côté.

Lorsque Ryô leur appris qu'un haut fonctionnaire gouvernemental, mais controversé, venu du Kalistan, un certain Odera Varkovic et un mercenaire : Georges Smith, étaient en ville en ce moment même. Ryô, Mick et Falcon connaissait ce Smith. Un nom d'emprunt pour un homme sans scrupules, avide de gloire et d'argent, travaillant pour le plus offrant. Ils l'avaient connu en Amérique du Sud, lors d'une guérilla, habituelle dans ces pays là. Ce Smith, qui se nommait à cette époque, Jonhson, avait trahi toute sa section, pour quelques dollars proposés par le général adverse. Ryô et Falcon se trouvaient là-bas, et ils durent faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas se faire prendre. On ne gardait pas les prisonniers là-bas, on s'en débarassait le plus vite possible. Ensuite, leur route s'était croisé de nouveau, cette fois-ci en Amérique, où Johnson, devenu Williams pour l'occasion, avait eu affaire à Mick et Ryô. 

Cet homme était dangereux. Insaisissable comme un serpent, sournois, cupide et rusé. Sa passion : se déguiser, changer aussi souvent de tête que d'identité , on l'avait surnommé : le Caméléon.

           -« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a débarqué au Japon. Il n'y pas peut être aucun rapport avec notre affaire. Mais je me méfierais jamais assez de lui. Il n'a pas d'activités favorites, trafic d'armes, de drogues, seul compte son plaisir et son argent. Il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Sayuri, Setsuko , je comptes sur vous pour rester le plus discret possible. Cet homme est trop dangereux»

Ryô resta un instant à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague. Surement pensait-il à cette époque lointaine, des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

Setsuko coupa court à ses pensées.

          -« Nous connaissons cet Odera Varkovic. Bien qu'il a un statut social haut placé, il est réputé pour des coups douteux. On a jamais eu la preuve qu'il trempait dans des affaires louches, mais bien des pays le méprisent. J'ai enquété sur une affaire il y a 4 ans, où on avait presque trouvé des preuves contre lui pour un trafic de cocaïne. Malheureusement, elles ont mystérieusement disparues. L'enquète s'était dirigée quelque temps sur des policiers véreux, mais après intervention du gouvernement kalistanais, le dossier a été subitement fermé. »

Et Sayuri de finir :

            -« Personne ne sait ce qu'il en est vraiment. Mais d'après ce que je sais et vu, pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que ce Varkovic a été mélé de très près. »

             -« Je trouves que la présence de ces deux personnes n'est pas une coincidence. Un politicien véreux ayant déjà trempé dans des affaires de drogues, un mercenaire, cela fait un peu trop »

           -« Tu as peut etre raison Kaori. Il faudra garder l'œil ouvert, et faire attention. Immunité diplomatique, mercenaire expérimenté, il faudra être discret »

          -« Penses-tu que l'histoire du contrat de Sofia Stone ait une relation quelconque avec tout ça ? »

         -« Je ne vois pas en quoi, mais on ne sait jamais. Dans ce genre de transaction, tous les détails sont importants pour qu'ils puissent la mener à bien.. »

          -« Tu crois que Sofia et Itsuma tremperaient aussi dans cette affaire ? ? »

          -« Je n'ai pas dit ça.  On nous a confiés leur protection, et on les surveillera comme prévu. »

Kaori, hésita quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

           -« J'ai rendez-vous avec Itsuma cet après-midi pour qu'il me fasse part de l'organisation pour ce soir,  il m'expliquera aussi ce qu'il en est vraiment de ce contrat. »

 Sans le savoir, Sayuri, en répondant tout de suite à cette intervention, permis à Ryô d'ingurgiter cette information et de se reprendre .

           -« Pour ce que je sais d'Itsuma, je ne penses pas qu'il y soit mêlé. Je connais sa biographie pour l'avoir étudié de près quand j'ai su qu'on allait devoir travailler avec lui. Rien ne m'a paru louche ou suspect. Cela dit, il est important d'en savoir d'avantage sur ce contrat de ce soir. On ne se rend pas compte quand on ne travaille pas dans le milieu, mais que ce soit dans le journalisme ou dans la publicié, certains contrats peuvent atteindre des milliers voire des millions de dollars. C'est peut être juste une coincidence. »

           -«Oui en effet. Sofia a été vague sur certains points. Peut être désireuse de ne pas dévoiler tous ces petits secrets de professionnelle.

Mais … en tout cas, j'aurais le dernier mot ! »

           -« Que veux-tu dire par là Ryô ? » demanda Kaori, soulagée de s'apercevoir que son rendez-vous avec Itsuma était approuvé par tout le monde.

           -« Saeko devra me payer coup par coup toutes ses dettes ! »

Son air soudain d'obsédé déstabilisa tout le monde, tombant de leur chaise de surprise.

           -« Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça, hein !?! »

Impresionnante, démesurée, Kaori se leva de sa chaise, une massue apparaissant dans ses mains comme par enchantement.

           -« Noooooon Kaori-Chan !!! je voulais pas dire ça, je te jure ! »

Ryô prit la fuite , une Kaori à ses trousses, balayant l'air de son marteau disproportionné.

Setsuko, ne connaissant pas les méandres de leur relation complexe, éclata de rire à cette vision de ce couple quelque peu bizarre. Il avait entendu parler de City Hunter, et comme Itsuma, jamais ils n'avaient penser trouver ces deux là dans de telles conditions. 

Ryô et Kaori s'arrétèrent nets , Ryô accroupi, courant comme un chien, Kaori, le marteau en l'air, prete à décocher un de ses coups dont elle a le secret:

          -« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » dirent-ils en ensemble.

          -« Disons que je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous , j'avais même commencé une enquète sur vous, mais c'est Sayuri qui m'a empeché de la boucler, elle m'a fait comprendre que vous deviez rester anonyme, ce que je comprend tout à fait. Mais, jamais je n'avais imaginé que vous faisiez un couple aussi ….aussi… »

          -« Aussi quoi ? » rajouta Ryô méfiant.

          -« Aussi complice, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans votre vie privée. Par contre, j'avoues que je comprends pas pourquoi vous essayez désespérement de chercher une excuse à vous chamailler. »

         -« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Setsuko, Ryô et moi, nous n'avons aucune relation à part celle de partenaire pour notre travail. Et s'il faisait moins l'obsédé, je ne serais pas obligé de le surveiller comme ça. »

         -« Dis donc Kaori ! Si tu étais moins jalouse et moins violente. »

         -« Quoi ??? Je ne suis pas jalouse, pour être jalouse il faut une bonne raison, et il n'y en a pas, heureusement pour moi !  Si tu pouvais controler un peu plus ta libido de pervers, notre travail serait moins perturbé. »

Et sur ce, Ryô et Kaori se disputèrent encore, mais Setsuko ne lacha pas prise :

         -« Pourquoi donc restez vous ensemble alors ? »

La question les déstabilisèrent et ils se figèrent. Une petite goutte de sueur commença à dégouliner sur le front de Ryô : _Terrain glissant !_

Mais Kaori rassembla tout son courage pour déclarer :

         -« Surement une question de promesse ! » et sur ce, elle tourna les talons vivement pour cacher sa confusion.

Elle fit deux, trois pas, et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde: elle devait se rendre à son rendez-vous. Naturellement, elle enfila ses chaussures, et prit la porte. A peine, avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle soupira longuement. Elle combattit les quelques larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux, et dut se faire force pour rester digne. Elle inspira profondément, se promettant que ce serait la dernière fois que ce genre de scène se reproduirait…

Sayuri et Setsuko, bouche bée, regardèrent Ryô qui, géné, commença à ricaner :

        -« Ahlalala, quelle imagination débordante elle a cette Kaori ! Bon allez, je vous laisse moi aussi, je dois regler certains détails avec Mick et Falcon. On se rejoint ce soir au manoir. »

Une fois parti lui aussi, Setsuko regarda Sayuri avec étonnement :

        -« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

        -« Laisses tomber ! Moi même je ne les comprend pas ces deux là. Ils sont inséparables et pourtant…. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

        -« Peut etre qu'il n'y a rien à faire justement, ils doivent combattre leur peur respective.  Seuls. »

       -« Tu as surement raison. Bon, allez, on va nous aussi se mettre au travail. Allons contacter notre directeur, il aura peut etre des informations sur ce Varkovic. »

Chapitre 15 

Kaori arpenta les rues de Tokyo un long moment avant de se décider à rejoindre Itsuma. Son envie première aurait été de réfléchir posément à sa situation mais son travail devait passer avant tout. Au moins Ryô ne pourrait pas lui reprocher ça !

Elle essaya de sourire un peu et entra dans l'immeuble haut standing où l'attendait son client.

Itsuma fut ravi de la voir. Le tailleur de Kaori soulignait ses formes sans pour autant être trop voyant. Classique, simple mais tellement séduisante. Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir dans son bureau :

          -« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener ailleurs Kaori, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de la soirée de ce soir. »

         -« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là aussi pour mon travail »

Cette réplique attrista Itsuma. Kaori avait l'air distante aujourd'hui.

         -« Quelque chose ne va pas Kaori ? »

         -« Ce n'est rien, c'est gentil de t'en inquièter, mais j'ai l'habitude »

         -« L'habitude ? »

         -« Oui, dès qu'il s'agit de travailler pour une belle cliente, Ryô ne peut pas s'empecher de la séduire, et je suis un peu inquiète pour ce soir envers Miss Stone. »

         -« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Cette femme a un caractère bien trempé, elle obtient souvent ce qu'elle veut, et elle ne laissera pas faire aussi facilement. »

Itsuma était partagé entre l'envie de la consoler et la colère. Pourquoi Kaori était tellement attachée à cet homme qui la faisait souffrir ? Etaient-ils plus que partenaires finalement ? Devant l'air déterminé de Kaori à cacher sa peine, il abdiqua. Mais elle devait se sentir bien seule.

         -« Kaori ? Je peux te poser une question ? Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles avec lui ? »

         -« Depuis la mort de mon frere, il y a maintenant 7 ans . Hideyuki travaillait pour lui aussi, il m'en parlait souvent. Quand…quand il est parti, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être le remplacer, et j'étais curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur celui que l'on nommait City Hunter. Je n'ai trouvé qu'un dépravé bordélique !!  …Mais j'ai compris pourquoi il faisait ce métier, et j'y ai pris gout aussi. Aider les autres, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.»

          -« C'est pour cela que tu restes avec lui. Pour aider les autres ? »

         -« Oui. »

Itsuma se sentit égoistement soulagé. Peut etre que finalement elle le considérait un peu comme son frere. Il décida de changer de sujet.

         -« Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer ce soir. Comme tu le sais, cette soirée va regrouper d'important homme d'affaires de tout pays. Il s'agit plus ou moins d'un défilé pour des nouvelles présentations de tenues sportives et de hautes coutures. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce genre de réunion sert surtout aux signatures les plus juteuses. En effet, vue que tous les pays seront plus ou moins représentés, une signature vaut une petite fortune. Un contrat peu atteindre le million facilement. »

        -« Le million ? » Kaori s'en doutait, Sayuri leur en avait parlé, mais Itsuma en parlait comme si c'était affaire courante,et elle avait du mal à l'imaginer.

        -« C'est plus qu'une campagne de publicité qui est en jeu. C'est toute une compagnie, des sociétés qui vont investir beaucoup, que ce soit dans la vente, la bourse. Et ça équivaut à un cercle vicieux. Plus tu vends, plus tu peux investir ,et plus tu donnes les moyens à ton produit de se vendre. Donc, pour en revenir à ce soir, une simple signature sur un bout de papier peut symboliser une fortune considérable. »

        -« Quel est le produit que doit vendre Miss Stone ? »

        -« Moi. »

       -« Oh excuses moi Itsuma, je ne voulais pas te traiter de … »

       -« Moi aussi j'ai l'habitude Kaori, il se mit à rire doucement, Tu sais, je vais te faire une confidence : quand j'ai commencé à faire ce sport, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça prendrait ces proportions. Les gens me prennent pour une star alors que j'ai jamais rien fait de spécial pour me faire remarquer en ce sens. Moi tout ce qui m'importait c'était de jouer. Cette soirée, sera la dernière pour moi. Je veux jouer, je ne veux plus qu'on exploite ma tête pour leurs affaires et leur budget. »

        -« Comment ça , la dernière ? »

        -« J'ai moi aussi signé un contrat quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne connaissais rien en business, et ce monde n'est pas le mien. J'ai du m'investir et prendre en charge beaucoup de choses pour éviter que l'on abuse de mon image. Le contrat qu'a été élaboré avec Sofia stipule que mon nom ne pourra que représenté des objets de sport, comme le matériel ou les tenues. J'ai du me battre pour imposer cette idée. Me voir dans une pub pour une voiture ou un rasoir, non merci ! J'ai pensé au début que ça pourrait freiner les sociétés à investir, mais au contraire , Sofia, qui a comme rôle de manager finalement, a tout miser là dessus et les a convaincu du contraire. En affaire , cette femme est redoutable. Mais moi, ce n'est pas mon métier. »

        -« Oui je comprends. Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

        -« Pour l'instant je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligé d'honorer mon contrat, obligé de vendre un peu de ma vie à une société. Mais dès lors que l'une d'elles signera un accord ce soir, je pourrais continuer à jouer normalement. La société pourra certes utiliser mon image pour leur commerce mais je garderais un œil sur cette utilisation. De plus, je ne serais plus obligé de signer un nouveau contrat. A la rigueur , je porterais leur marques comme sponsor, et finalement tout le monde s'y retrouvera ainsi. »

        -« Miss Stone dirige pourtant une agence de mannequin, comment se fait-il qu'elle s'occupe de cette affaire ? »

        -« Je te l'ai dit, cette femme est redoutable en affaire et est d'autant plus respectée. Et comme je me devais de protéger mon image, j'ai du être mon propre mannequin lors de la création des tenues sportives. »

         -« Je … je suis désolée pour toi Itsuma, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux. »

         -« Il y a plus malheureux que moi. Je veux juste que ce soir se passe sans problêmes, surtout pour Sofia. Sa manie de vouloir tout controler ne plait pas à tout le monde »

         -« Que pourrait-il se passer ? »

         -« Pour des millions de dollars, Dieu sait de quoi est capable un homme. On pourrait la menacer, ou faire en sorte que le contrat ne soit jamais signé. Il est facile de remplacer un sportif, il y a énormément de jeunes qui aimeraient réussir et qui pourraient y arriver s'ils étaient un peu plus connus. »

         -« Oui, je vois. Et donc, comment va se passer l'organisation de ce soir ? »

         -« Tout d'abord, je passerais te chercher, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil complice, et je suis sur que je vais faire des jaloux. »

Cette remarque fit rougir Kaori.

         -« Sofia sera là aussi, on ira tous les 4. Comme tu le sais, la soirée se passe au manoir Haru. Une grande batisse appartenant à un homme d'affaires du même nom, un peu à l'extérieur de Tokyo. Cette soirée est réservée aux affaires, mais quelques journalistes triés sur le volet,ont été admis, dont ta sœur. Ils n'ont acceptés que des journalistes travaillant pour des grands journaux reconnus, et non pas des feuilles de choux, et leurs articles devront être controlés. 

Il y aura pour chaque société et managers des sortes de stands, mettant en valeur ce qu'ils peuvent proposer. Bien sur, les organisateurs ne veulent pas que cette soirée tourne à la vente aux enchères ! Ils se sont plus dirigés vers la soirée mondaine avec buffet, musique, enfin, bref, ils ont voulu en mettre plein les yeux. »

          -« Et pour conclure une affaire ? »

          -« Comme une signature au bas d'un papier est suffisante, cela peut se faire autour d'une table. Les négociations a batons rompus sont très mal vus. Ils préfèrent discuter autour d'un verre, ou pourquoi pas en dansant. »

         -« Danser ? »

         -« Ils pensent que c'est plus « raffiné » ainsi. Tu sais ce genre d'hommes d'affaires constituent un peu une autre Jet Set. »

         -« Oh oui, je vois le genre. En mettre plein la vue, pour impressioner le voisin. »

         -« Exactement. Sofia est déjà entré en contact avec plusieurs sociétés. La décision doit se faire ce soir. Voilà pourquoi il est important de la surveiller. »

***

Pendant ce temps, Ryô qui suivait Kaori de loin, la vit flaner quelques temps, avant de prendre le chemin menant aux bureaux de Sofia et d'Itsuma. Cela le rassura quelque peu, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être impatiente de le voir comme pourrait le faire une femme amoureuse. Par contre, ces attitudes ces jours-ci l'inquiètait de plus en plus. _Que faire ?_ Il le savait, il le savait même très bien. Il s'était promis d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire, si tout allait bien de ce côté là, il en finirait définitivement avec cette relation insupportable.

De plus, il ne pensait pas que cela soit opportun de lui parler maintenant, ça pourrait aggraver les choses. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouvait actuellement. La voir aussi désemparée lui rongeait le cœur. Il se martéla la tête, faisant fuir quelques enfants au passage. _Quel idiot !_

Une jeune femme, ignorante à qui elle avait à faire, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Ryô, fidèle à lui même dans ces cas là, trop heureux de pouvoir se défouler un petit peu, voulut la remercier , à sa façon. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut le poteau électrique qu'il embrassa.

Puis il passa au Cat's eye.

        -« Salut Falcon, un café »

        -« Et la politesse, tu connais ? »

        -« mmmmm »

        -« Tssss, Tu es insortable ! »

        -« Cette affaire ne me dit rien qui vaille »

       -« Tu ne risque rien, je serais là » répondit Falcon, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…..un sourire limite effrayant.

        -« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur »

        -« Tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi »

        -« Même un poulpe serait plus fort que toi. »

        -« De la part d'un amateur comme toi, ça ne me touche pas plus que ça. »

        -« …. »

        -« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette »

        -« T'occupes. Alors, il vient ce café. Et après on s'étonnes qu'il n'y jamais de client ici »

Falcon posa la tasse devant un Ryô qui essayait de cacher son inquiètude. Mais Umibozu, malgré sa cécité, n'était pas dupe, l'aura entourant Ryô semblait agitée.

        -« Tu as fait fuir toutes les demoiselles du quartier avec tes manières d'obsédé ! Au fait ,en parlant de ça, où est Kaori ? »

       -« Je sais pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais ! »

       -« Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Vous êtes incorrigibles. »

       -« Ca n'arrivera plus. » laissa échapper Ryô. 

Celui-ci se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

       -« Merci pour le café, mets le sur ma note. »

       -« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que … ?  Sentant que Ryô ne dirait plus rien, il abandonna, non sans devoir crier de plus en plus fort pour que Ryô l'entende du bout du café. Et le café n'est pas gratuit, comptes sur moi pour ne pas oublier de le rajouter sur ta liste déjà longue ! »

Sur ce, Ryô ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui, profita du reste de l'après-midi pour rendre visite à ces chères copines, des quartiers sulfureux de Tokyo.

           -« Ryô-chan !!!! Méchant, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir »

          -« J'ai eu du travail »

          -« Tu viens tôt aujourd'hui, Ryô-chan »

Ami, Nina, Nami et bien d'autres l'entourèrent. Il prit ainsi, en charmante compagnie, un petit verre. Il se sentait un peu mieux et il s'amusa pendant une petite heure avec ses copines. Et bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à se départir de quelques mauvaises habitudes, ses sorties ne lui étaient plus aussi indispensables qu'il y a quelques années, et il s'étonnait presque de vouloir rentrer chez lui.

_Bah ! Pourquoi pas après tout !_

Chapitre 16 

Kaori discuta encore un petit peu avec Itsuma, mais elle dut s'excuser et repartir chez elle pour se préparer. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais cela la troublait également, et elle ne voulait pas rajouter à sa confusion actuelle_. Et que faisait Ryô en ce moment ?_ Il avait l'air ennuyé par ce travail et pour cette dernière affaire avec lui, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur, elle ne voulait pas échouer.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, l'appartement était vide_. Bien entendu, Ryô avait profité de son absence pour courir après toutes les jolies filles du quartier !_  elle grogna malgré elle.

Dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle vit la poupée représentant Ryô, elle se défoula un peu avant de songer à s'habiller pour cette soirée.

Se sentant un peu mieux, elle gagna la salle d'eau et prit un petit bain pour se détendre, mais surtout pour rassembler ses idées. L'eau chaude et la vapeur aux milles senteurs lui faisaient un bien fou. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir et entreprit de se maquiller. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude et suivi scrupuleusement les conseils de son amie Eriko. Toute à ses activités,elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ryô, fort étonné et surtout troublé par la vue de Kaori.

Habillée d'un peignoir un peu trop grand pour elle, une de ses épaules scintillait à la lumiére par les goutellettes de vapeur qui s'étaient déposées délicatement. Ses cheveux, pour une fois, avaient bien voulu se plier à la loi du peigne, et ses yeux étaient réhaussés d'une touche de maquillage, discret mais fort subtil. Mais surtout il fut attiré par ses lèvres mises en valeur par  une pointe de rouge.

Kaori ne s'aperçut pas que Ryô était sous le charme, et sans pitié, elle lui décocha un bon coup de massue sur le coin de la tête.

         -« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça toi !? Espèce de vicieux, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais là !! »

Et elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Ryô grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « jamais contente » et lui aussi se décida à aller s'habiller. Il n'aimait pas ces mondanités et encore moins devoir s'affubler d'un costume, mais ils se devaient de se confondre avec la foule.

Lorsqu'il sortit lui aussi de sa chambre, il était vétu d'un 2 pièces qui aurait séduit plus d'une femme. Simple, discret, idéal pour ne pas se faire repérer, il n'empeche qu'un Ryô habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un costume noir, la cravate à moitié serrée, attirait quand même l'œil. 

Il était bientôt l'heure où Sofia et Itsuma devaient passer les chercher. Il décida de tuer le temps en lisant une de ces revues favorites. Quand, Kaori fit son apparition, et qu'il se décida à lever un œil vers elle, il resta médusé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Kaori, non plus en peignoir, avait fini elle aussi de s'habiller, et … et Ryô, déjà excité par toutes ces jolies dames en petite tenue dans son magazine, eut du mal à contenir sa libido. _Si elle le voyait aisni !!_

               -« Ryôôôôô !!!!! Tu ne peux pas trouver un autre moment pour lire tes revues pornos ! Mademoiselle Stone et Itsuma seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Espèce d'obsédé ! Ce n'est pas le moment de bander comme un âne !! »

Elle lui arracha le livre de ses mains et s'en servit pour lui assener un bon coup sur la tête, ce qui le fit s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Il dut faire un effort supreme pour se contrôler, essayant de penser à tout sauf le côté sexy, sensuel, attirant de sa partenaire…et il eut du mal, beaucoup de mal. S'il avait eu le temps, il se serait bien douché une fois de plus, histoire de calmer son imagination débordante.

Il se releva avec peine et lança une plaisanterie, histoire de ne pas laisser transparaitre son émotion. Néanmoins, il essaya à sa manière de la complimenter.

          -« euh… dis donc Kaori, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais un jour ressembler à ça ! »

Kaori se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

           -« Repetes un peu si tu l'oses ! »

_Quel crétin ! Il s'était encore mal exprimé_. Toutes ces années à devoir trouver une solution pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, par des moyens, certes inefficaces, toutes ces piques qu'il s'envoyaient régulièrement, étaient devenus si courantes qu'il en oubliait de parler avec sincérité. _Pourquoi diable, ne pas de lui dire simplement qu'elle était resplendissante !? _

Se protégeant pour éviter les foudres de sa partenaire, il essaya de s'expliquer

          -« Attends Kaori, me frappes pas ! Laisses moi t'expliquer ! J'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Tu es magnifique, divine… »

Kaori reposa son marteau et ,baissant les yeux, fit preuve d'humilité qui toucha Ryô.

          -« Oh arretes un peu de te moquer hein ! Je sais très bien que ça ne me va pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements. »

Ryô redevint sérieux et lui répondit avec assurance :

          -« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaori, Itsuma a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme cavalière. »

Kaori n'en croya pas ses oreilles, elle releva la tête et le regarda avec curiosité.

           -« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Ryô se sentit piégé. Une petite goutte de sueur commençait à poindre sur son front. Heureusement pour lui, mais frustrant pour Kaori, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ryô se précipita pour ouvrir, bien content d'échapper à cette situation. 

Il fut néanmoins déçu de se retrouver face à Itsuma. Celui-ci le salua poliment et brèvement mais il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Kaori.

Elle rougit immédiatement devant cette profusion de compliments. Ryô fit la moue et pour ne pas montrer  sa jalousie naissante, il se rua sur Sofia, qui elle aussi était ravissante. Ryô sourit en coin lorsqu'il aperçut le coup d'œil furtif de Kaori qui ne présageait rien de bon, la massue ne devait pas etre bien loin. _Parfait ! _ Mais il fut pris à son propre piège, Sofia Stone était une femme entreprenante, et apparement Ryô lui plaisait. 

         -« Ryô, tu permets que je t'appelle Ryô n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es mon cavalier ce soir. Tu es vraiment très élégant. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais proposer une place de choix parmi mes mannequins vedettes. Quelle musculature ! Les hommes comme toi, ça me rend particulièrement toute chose. Je suis bien heureuse que tu m'accompagnes ce soir. »

Sofia lui décocha un sourire empreint de promesses, qui n'échappa pas à Kaori qui dut faire un effort extraordinaire pour ne pas ceder à la tentation de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure.

Elle décida d'ignorer cette tigresse et ce Ryô bavant , mais Sofia ne la laissa pas tranquille :

         -« Dites moi Kaori, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains ? »

Ryô et celle-ci se regardèrent, embarassés. En effet, Kaori avait oublié qu'elle tenait encore la revue érotique,et rougit de plus belle.

Elle se perdit en explications, bredouillant, et paniquée, elle le fourra dans son sac.

Itsuma ne comprenant pas la raison soudaine pour laquelle Kaori rougissait, décida de les brusquer un peu.

         -« Kaori, Monsieur Saeba, on y va ? »

Ainsi donc, les jeunes gens prirent la voiture. Ryô insista, et personne ne put l'en dissuader, pour monter dans la mini. Vraiment décalé par rapport à leurs habits et à leur destination, Kaori leur expliqua qu'on ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer durant le trajet, et qu'il était préférable d'être le plus discret possible. Ryô fut à ce moment là, très fier d'elle.

Leur arrivée choqua le portier mais celui-ci était habitué aux excentricités de ce genre de personnes_. Ca doit etre la nouvelle mode chez les friqués !_

Le manoir  Haru était une vaste propriété dominant l'océan. 

Des centaines de voitures luxueuses étaient déjà garées, laissant prévoir un regroupement de personnages haut placés.

La piéce principale où se déroulait les festivités,était immense. Ambiance feutré , il y avait des tables disposées ça et là, un orchestre sur une scène au fond de la salle, des groupes de gens discutaient autour des buffets de mets raffinés.

Kaori abasourdie par tant de strass et d'élégance, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de son partenaire :

           -« Tu as vu ça ? Tout ce beau monde ? C'est incroyable ! »

Ryô se raidit à son contact. Celle qu'il essayait toujours de considérer avant tout comme sa coéquipière, le rendait nerveux : elle ne voyait même pas à quel point elle était belle dans cette robe. Plus que beaucoup d'autres dans cette salle. 

Le contrôle de ses réactions était terriblement difficile à maitriser. Alors si en plus, elle se pressait contre lui, lui parlait doucement à l'oreille, sentant son souflle chaud sur sa nuque….. Avant qu'il renonce à toutes ses belles promesses, il s'écarta d'elle. Néanmoins, il  la regarda en souriant et essaya de lui remettre ses quelques méches rebelle à leur place.  

            –« Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Kaori. Regardes, le gros là-bas en complet bleu , avec son cigare, c'est l'un des intermédiaires d'un chef de gang peu recommandable, et celui à qui il parle,  je le croises souvent dans l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de Shinjuku. Tout n'est que superficiel ici, ne l'oublies pas . »

Puis, voyant, qu'il serait incapable de détacher son regard de ces yeux si innocents, il rajouta :

             -« Allez viens ! On a du travail. On est pas ici pour s'amuser. Fais comme moi, branches ton micro et fais attention. »

Kaori mit un instant avant de réagir, et de lui courir après. Elle avait été littéralement hypnotisée par cet instant magique. Il était rare, très rare que Ryô agisse impulsivement, qu'il la regarde ainsi. Son cœur, comme pour immortaliser ce moment, s'était arreté de battre.

Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle se dit que l'ambiance générale, cette soirée très chic, y étaient pour beaucoup. Et puis après tout, se dit-elle, ravie de  cette conclusion, de temps en temps, lui aussi devait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant…

Chapitre 17 

Sofia aimait se faire voir, c'était indéniable. Pendue au bras de Ryô, elle affichait son plus beau sourire et se pavanait , avec aisance, parmi les hommes.

Kaori avait du mal à l'imaginer en tant que femme d'affaires, mais Itsuma lui avait affirmé qu'elle est était redoutable.Ce dernier présenta sa cavalière à de nombreuses personnalités, et bien qu'encore dubitative sur son élégance, elle reçut de nombreux compliments.

Parcourant la salle, elle vit au loin Eriko, mais celle-ci  ne la remarqua pas. Elle aperçut aussi sa chère sœur et son fiancé, tous deux occupés à interviewé quelques créateurs et autres personnalités.

Ryô , quant à lui, n'avait même pas le loisir de courir après les jolies demoiselles présentes, Sofia le tirait toujours par le bras, l'emmenant là où elle le voulait. Ca commençait sérieusement à l'énerver : le manque d'activité, cette hyprocrisie ambiante,et tout ces beaux parleurs qui chantaient des louanges sur Kaori, dans son oreille. 

        -« Sofia. Quand allez-vous signer ce fameux contrat ? »

       -« Mon cher Ryô, ça ne se passe pas aussi facilement. J'ai plusieurs clients éventuels sur l'affaire. Ils sont d'ailleurs tous là, et la décision se fera au cours de la soirée. »

De plus en plus, Ryô se sentait déplacé. Sofia était certes une belle femme, et il aurait pu etre plus que ravi d'etre à ses côtés, mais son côté prétentieux l'agaçait. Il lança un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la salle. Oui, c'est sur, il  connaissait déjà plusieurs de ces gens. Et bien que certaines d'entre elles ne méritait pas leur statut social, de part leur activités douteuses, il ne sentait pas de tension négative.

Il s'attarda sur sa Kaori, qui semblait perdue et désorientée. La connaissant, il savait qu'elle était bien plus impatiente que tout cela se termine. Il sourit à cette pensée, il la connaisait mieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Quand elle se retourna vers lui à cet instant, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Elle lui retourna son sourire. 

L'orchestre entama une série de musiques, et plusieurs personnes commencèrent à danser. Tous étaient apparement ravis d'être là et profitaient de la soirée. Sofia en profita pour se faire inviter par des clients potentiels.

Itsuma invita Kaori. Elle accepta, elle aimait beaucoup danser. Cependant, cela lui rappelait cette fameuse soirée où elle avait voulu s'amuser, en jouant à Cendrillon, son prince charmant en la personne de Ryô. Et ce souvenir l'empêcha de profiter pleinement de cette danse. Son cavalier respecta son silence,à contre coeur. Il aurait bien aimé discuter avec elle, et surtout lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il sentait qu'il devait faire vite pour ne pas la perdre.

Lorsque la musique cessa , Sofia demanda à Kaori si elle pouvait prendre sa place. Apparement, elle avait eu une offre avantageuse et voulait en faire part au principal intéréssé. Itsuma s'écarta de Kaori avec regrets

Profitant qu'ils ne soient occupés à leur business, Kaori en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoigna Ryô, tranquillement adossé à un pilier. Il buvait nonchalament un verre de champagne, mais son regard restait fixé sur sa cliente.

         -« Oh Ryô ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre d'être là ! Ces soirées, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je peux te prendre un peu de champagne s'il te plait ? »

Ryô lui tendit son verre, amusé par la réaction de sa partenaire. Il se sentait d'humeur espiègle ce soir avec elle, mais surtout il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'après cette soirée, si elle le désirait toujours, leur vie changerait. 

         -« Au fait Kaori ! Si je me souviens bien, on s'était promis une douche au champagne, il y a quelques temps. »

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et inclina la tête, étonnée mais surtout méfiante. 

Ryô, la regarda des pieds à la tête, la déshabillant du regard. Elle rougit instantanément, ce qui fit sourire Ryô.

         -« Tu as l'air d'une petite fille prise en flagrant délit »

Piquée au vif, comme toujours par ses remarques, elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

         -« Certaines personnes pensent au contraire que je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je suis une femme et je vais te le prouver ! »

La voir repartir déterminée, mais surtout véxée par ses dires, Ryô ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Surtout que , grace à son oreillette, il l'entendait marmonner. D'ailleurs, il était soulagé qu'elle reparte, certains mots s'étaient échappés sans le moindre contrôle de sa part. Mais il se se sentait bien, et fier de lui.

Il perdit de son assurance quand il vit Itsuma s'approcher de Kaori, un peu trop impatient à son gout. 

          -« Kaori, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

         -« Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment Itsuma, on ne sait pas ce qu'il …. »

         -« C'est que, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de t'en parler un autre jour. »

         -« Kaori .  Il attendra, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au joli cœur »

Ryô, d'un ton sec, lui faisait comprendre, que leur travail était de les proteger et de garder l'œil. Elle leva la tête vivement, avec pour reflexe de lui répondre, mais elle se rappela qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre.

Cependant Itsuma avait vraiment l'air ennuyé, et Kaori n'eut pas le cœur de refuser de l'écouter.

         -« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, alors si tu fais vite…. » 

Elle entendit Ryô soupirer d'agacement. Itsuma, soulagé, la prit par la main et l'emmena dans un coin où personne ne se trouvait, près des immenses escaliers, menant au 1er étage . Ryô aurait voulu les suivre du regard mais il se devait de surveiller Sofia. Il trépignait de rage.

         -« Qu'y-a-t-il Itsuma ? »

         -« Kaori. Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, mais je repars après demain. »

         -« Ohhh…. Et où vas –tu ? »

         -« En France. Sofia trouvera surement un preneur ce soir, je ne me fais aucun soucis là dessus. Je vais pouvoir rejouer. »

         -« C'est formidable Itsuma ! Et qu'est-ce que tu … »

         -« Viens avec moi ! »

Kaori, ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'avait certainement pas bien entendu. 

         -« Kaori ? »

         -« … »

         -« Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique comme demande mais … »

_Romantique ? Demande ? Est-ce que ce minable avait l'intention de ….._ Ryô failli lacher son verre de surprise.

         -« Epouses moi Kaori »

Kaori recula de quelques pas, trop abasourdie par cette proposition soudaine. Itsuma lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. _Itsuma la demandait en mariage !! Elle ?_ Elle ferma les yeux et malgré les images de ses amies lui rappelant qu'elle devait penser, avant tout, à son bonheur, elle ne pensa qu'à Ryô. Ryô qui devait en ce moment même être témoin de cette scène, qui avait tout entendu. _Que pensait-il ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? _Mais Ryô restait silencieux. Le malheureux était trop occupé à se poser milles et une question sur son avenir sans elle. Il fit un suprême effort pour ne pas intervenir. Kaori devait choisir son destin, seule. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir enlever sa seule chance de vivre une vie normale, et qui plus est avec un homme respecté comme Itsuma.

         -« Kaori, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi. Oui, je le sais. Mais je veux faire ton bonheur. Tu seras à l'abri du besoin, et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J'aimerais pour deux. »

         -« … »

Itsuma eut un pale sourire. Il avait fait preuve de sincérité, jamais il n'avait eu des sentiments aussi forts pour une femme. Il comprenait son silence.

         -« Je suis désolée de te mettre dans l'embarras Kaori. Je devais te le dire. Je ne te demandes pas d'y répondre tout de suite, juste d'y réfléchir. »

Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer de suite, les mots ne sortaient pas, coincés dans sa gorge. Elle était sous le choc. Elle était à milles lieux de penser que ce soir, on la demanderait en mariage. De plus ,elle était tellement dans la confusion totale, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se resaisir.

            -« Ryôôôôôô-chan !!!! »

La voix de Sofia la fit presque sursauter. Ryô aussi était équipé de ce système et elle aussi pouvait entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

            -« Ryô-chan, je suis contente de te trouver. J'ai trouvé un acheteur. Nous venons juste de signer le contrat. Je ne risques plus rien, on va pouvoir profiter de cette soirée tous les deux, en tête à tête, et plus si tu le désires. »

Dans toutes autres circonstances, Ryô aurait perdu tous ces moyens, mais pas cette fois-ci. 

Plus personne n'eut le temps de continuer leur conversation respective. Un cri. Un coup de feu retentit à l'étage supérieur.

Chapitre 18 

Kaori fut la première à monter les marches quatre à quatre, de par sa position favorable. Ryô, se précipita à sa suite, mais il fut retenu par une Sofia désireuse d'approfondir leur relations et de ne pas rester seule dans cette situation. 

         -« Désolée Sofia, mais le devoir m'appelle » 

Sofia terrorisée s'accrochait à lui , il se dégagea comme il put et se retrouva derrière Itsuma, qui lui aussi avait suivi Kaori mais le dépassa aisément.

         -« Kaoriiiiii !!! Ryôôôôôô !!! Setsukooooo!!! Au sec… ! »

Kaori stoppa net, c'était la voix de Sayuri. Elle reprit donc sa course de plus belle. Sa sœur !

Celle-ci, arrivée la première sur les lieux, remarque une porte ouverte. Lorqu'il y passa la tête par l'entrebaillement, dégainant son arme de son sac, elle ne vit qu'un homme étendu au sol, mort. Une balle dans la tête, aucune chance de survie. Elle hurla qu'on appelle la police et ne se contentant pas d'attendre là, elle prit la direction du deuxième étage. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des pas dans cette direction. Inconsciente du danger, brave et courageuse, elle ne pensait qu'à sauver sa sœur et ce pauvre homme à qui il fallait rendre justice.

Ryô l'entendit, et fit le plus vite qu'il put .Il s'arreta au premier étage, et se concentra, il ne ressentait aucune animosité, le criminel avait du fuir tout de suite après. Itsuma, n'ayant pas vu que Ryô s'était arreté soudainement, lui rentra dedans violament.

          -« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici. Redescendez tout de suite. » 

          -« Non ! Kaori est en danger ! »

         -« Et vous la mettez encore plus en danger si vous restez dans mes pattes. Dégagez »

Le regard dur et perçant dissuada Itsuma de répliquer et Ryô continua sa course, empruntant le même chemin que Kaori.

_« Ce crétin m'a fait perdre un temps précieux ! »_

          -« Kaori ? Tu m'entends ? Reviens ici, c'est dangereux. »

Mais elle avait aperçu une silhouette et ne voulait pas que l'assassin s'échappe, pas avec sa sœur. 

          -« Je le vois….ils ….ils se dirigent vers le toit. »

Kaori les poursuivit et se retrouva sur le toit. Le vent fouettait le tissu de sa robe contre ses jambes mais elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser partir. Cet homme, arme au poing, Sayuri prise en otage, un bras autour de son cou, ricana. Un bruit sourd mais continu emporta son rire. Il continuait de courir vers les bords du toit.

              -« Ne bougez plus, Kaori le menaça avec son revolver, vous ne pouvez plus… »

Le bruit se rapprochait, violent, assourdissant, et elle reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicopter. Elle vit l'homme aggriper une échelle et entrainer Sayuri avec lui. N'écoutant que son désir de sauver sa soeur, Kaori les suivit et s'accrocha elle aussi à l'échelle.

Quand Ryô arriva sur le toit, les quelques secondes de retard qu'il avait, pésa lourd dans son cœur. Impuissant, il vit Kaori le regarder une dernière fois avant que les ténèbres de la nuit ne l'engloutissent.

        -« KAORIIIIIII !!!!!! »

Itsuma lui rentra dedans pour la deuxième fois. Ryô se retourna, toute sa colère se reflétait dans son regard. Il prit ce dernier par le col et le souleva avec facilité.

         -« Toi ! A cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu… »

Itsuma fut térrifié par ces yeux. Les yeux d'un fauve, ivre de rage et prêt à le tuer s'il le fallait. Ryô le lacha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, le laissant tomber rudement sur le sol, et partit en sens inverse, prendre sa voiture et essayer de suivre l'hélicopter.

Ryô dégringola les escaliers, renversant sur son passage deux hommes hébétés par la tournure inattendue de cette soirée. Il déboula dehors en trombe. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, sa colère s'amplifia encore plus, quand il ne trouva pas sa voiture !

Un crissement de pneu, lui fit tourner la tête. Falcon conduisant sa jeep, dérapa sur le gravier à l'entrée de manoir. Ryô sauta dans le véhicule, poussant Mick, lui aussi présent.

          -« Tu en as mis du temps à rappliquer Falcon ! »

          -« Je surveillais les alentours quand j'ai entendu l'hélico. Si j'ai mis du temps à venir c'est à cause de ce bellâtre qui essayait de draguer une serveuse »

Mick se sentant visé se défendit, mais Ryô leur coupa la parole :

        -« Depêches toi, Kaori est à bord et ils ont aussi Sayuri »

        -« Quoi ??» 

Falcon appuya de plus belle sur l'accélérateur. Mick se sentait un peu coupable, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kaori fut plus rapide que Ryô en de telles circonstances. 

        -« Tu sais où il se dirigeait ? »

        -« Vers le nord, c'est tout ce que je sais. Kaori a un émetteur recepteur, j'espères qu'elle pourra nous communiquer la destination. Pour l'instant je n'ai que des grésillements. »

Le ton de sa voix mourut. Il était fou d'inquiètude. S'ils avaient affaire avec le Caméléon, Kaori mettait vraiment sa vie en danger.

Le silence pesa lourdement sur les 3 hommes. Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de kilomètres, Mick ordonna à Falcon de s'arreter.

         -« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? Il faut chercher Kaori ! »

        -« Justement ! On ne sait pas où ils sont allés. Si on part dans la mauvaise direction, on mettra beaucoup plus de temps à la rejoindre quand elle nous contactera. »

Il avait raison. Falcon et Ryô approuva, et Umibozu se gara sur le bas côté de la chaussée. 

***

Kaori, toujours accrochée à l'échelle n'osait pas bouger. Le vent la cinglait, et le bruit du vent , la vitesse, l'empechait d'entendre Ryô. Dans ces même conditions ,elle était certaine qu'il ne l'entendait pas non plus. Son sac la fouettait, et elle ne pouvat pas libérer ses bras, trop concentrée à se retenir comme elle pouvait, pour ne pas tomber.

Elle ne savait pas où cet appareil la menait, tout ce dont elle était sure c'est qu'elle pouvait prendre contact avec Ryô. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était totalement effrayée, cette pensée lui redonnait courage.

Dans l'hélicopter, ils étaient trois. Sayuri, assomée, était dans un coin. Le pilote se pliait aux ordres du troisième protagoniste. Celui-ci exultait. Mission réussie. Le geneur ne parlerait plus, et en bonus, il apportait cette journaliste dont son patron lui avait parler. Il allait recevoir une récompense pour ça, il en était sur, et son sourire carnassier illumina son visage. Un visage, tout à fait commun, et qui ne donnerait à personne l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très dangereux. Un visage,dont seuls les yeux laissait transparaitre un manque totale de scrupules et de pitié. Un visage, sans traits particuliers, qu'il pouvait changer à volonté.

Le Caméléon éclata de rire. Il avait aperçu le Grand City hunter, et encore une fois, il l'avait humilié et si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait en vie. 

          -« Patron ! La fille qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On remonte l'échelle ? »

          -« Non , laisse la se débrouiller ,et si on la retrouve en un seul morceau en arrivant, elle pourra toujours nous servir d'otage »

Et pendant une bonne demi-heure, Kaori dut lutter pour ne pas chuter dans le vide. La nuit recouvrait le paysage, loin d'être rassurante, elle savait que ça lui serait fatal si elle lachait prise. Elle pensa à Ryô et attendit. 

Lorque l'hélicopter se maintint en position d'atterrisage, elle sentit qu'on tirait l'échelle vers le haut.

         -« Alors Mademoiselle, on joue les funambules ? » 

Le Caméléon éclata de rire. Il attrapa Kaori, et non sans l'empêcher qu'elle le morde, il la bloqua aisément.

Kaori se débattit, mais plus elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se libérer, plus l'étreinte se resserait. Si elle voulait garder des forces, il fallait se calmer. L'homme la confia à l'un des gardes. Elle décida alors de se défendre en criant, et elle ne macha pas ses mots.

         -« Lachez moi, grosses brutes ! Salauds ! Espèce de … »

         -« Faites la taire cette folle ! »

Elle ressentit un choc derrière sa tête, et finalement les ténèbres la happèrent.

***

L'attente leur sembla durer une éternité, et ce fut pour Ryô une torture de rester dans l'ignorance. Mais ce ne furent que quelques minutes qui passèrent. Soudain, il sursauta. Il entendait de nouveau très bien dans l'oreillette. Il fit signe à ces accolytes de ne pas parler. Si Kaori les entendait, les gardes risquaient de se douter qu'elle portait un micro quelconque. 

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les regarder lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du Caméléon. Il leur fit un signe de la tête et Falcon et Mick comprirent. Puis Kaori cria et plus rien.  Il écouta la suite des événements, priant intérieurement qu'elle était seulement évanouie. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, quand l'un des gardes, sur les ordres de leur chef, l'emmena pour l'enfermer dans la cabane. La cabane ? Il regarda ses deux amis avec surprise, mais ceux-ci, incapables d'entendre le moindre mot, le fixèrent sans lui donner la réponse qu'il posait indirectement.

Ryô attendit d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, non sans distinguer le garde lancer une remarque à un de ses collègues sur le fait que Kaori était aussi bien roulée que ça .

         -« Toi, tu me le payeras ! »

Etonnés d'entendre Ryô parler tout seul, Mick et Falcon le pressèrent pour qu'il leur raconte tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

        -« Nous avons bien affaire au Caméléon, et apparement il bosse pour quelqu'un. Il a dit que sa mission avait été un succès, et qu'en plus il rapportait un otage. Kaori est vivante mais elle est inconsciente. Ils l'ont enfermée dans une cabane. Une cabane ? Vous avez une idée ? »

       -« Pas la moindre. Il se peut très bien que ce soit une cabane de jardin, de gardien…. » 

Falcon essaya de réfléchir mais il y avait tellement de possibilités.

       -« Kaori est toute seule maintenant, ajouta Mick, tu pourrais peut être essayer de la réveiller. »

       -«C'est ce que j'allais faire. Kaori ? Kaori ? Allez réveilles toi maintenant ! KAORI ! »

Kaori, entendant la voix de Ryô au loin, émergea doucement. Elle reprit ses esprits. Sa robe n'était que légèrement déchirée par endroits et, par chance, elle avait encore ses chaussures, mais elle avait froid.

        -« KAORI ??? »

        -« Oui ! Oui, ça va, pas la peine de crier comme ça ,je t'entends !! »

Ryô , d'abord étonné sourit ,et fit un signe de la main pour annoncer à Falcon et Mick, qu'elle s'était reveillée.

        -« Kaori ! Où es-tu ? »

Elle tourna la tête et observa les alentours.

        -« Aucune idée et toi ? »

Ryô failli tomber à la renverse, devant l'air vraiment surpris des deux autres nettoyeurs.

       -« C'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir jouer les héroines ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux et tu t'es jeté dedans la tête la première »

       -« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je me sortes de là avant de m'engueuler. Je sais que je ne suis pas la partenaire idéale, mais …mais … »

Kaori se sentit désemparée et Ryô culpabilisa aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il la soutienne, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il oublia qu'on l'écoutait, et essaya de la rassurer, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que c'était lui qui était en danger.

        -« Excuses moi Kaori. Je me suis inquiété et je me suis emporté. Tu es MA partenaire,et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Falcon et mick sont avec moi. Regardes autour de toi, et dis nous ce que tu vois. On fera le plus vite possible pour te sortir de là. »

Rassurée par ses paroles réconfortantes, Kaori se mis debout et inspecta les lieux.

        -« Je suis dans une sorte de petite cabane. Mais elle n'a pas de fenetres et le seul mobilier c'est un lit…enfin, une planche et un drap plutôt. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte collant son oreille pour écouter l'extérieur. 

        -« J'entends un garde discuter mais personne ne lui répond distinctement, il doit parler par radios. Apparament il est tout seul. Ils n'ont pas pris mon sac. Par contre j'ai perdu mon arme. Mais ….. Hé hé hé, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de fouiller mon sac »

         -« Tu avais pris quoi avec toi ?»

         -« J'ai 2 grenades, 1 vaporisateur de gaz lacrymogènes, une massue et … oups »

        -« Une massue ? Comment diable ? »

        -« On sait jamais avec toi ! » 

Une libellule passa au dessus de la tête de Ryô. _Même dans ces moments là …_

        -« Tu as vu de quoi ça avait l'air dehors ? »

        -« Non ,désolée. Ryô … Ils …ils ont Sayuri. »

        -« Je sais mais ne t'inquiètes pas , on arrive. Attends deux secondes, je vais expliquer ce qu'il en est. »

Ryô se tourna vers deux hommes qui commençaient à s'impatienter d'être dans l'ignorance et leur raconta ce que Kaori lui avait appris.

        -« Ryô ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais sortir de là, ne bouges pas.»

        -« Kaori ? Kaori ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à mettre son plan à éxécution.

Chapitre 19 

En fouillant dans son sac, Kaori avait trouvé la revue porno et elle décida de s'en servir. Ces hommes pensait surement qu'elle n'était qu'une écervelée, et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de fouiller son sac. Vivant depuis un grand nombre d'années avec Ryô, elle savait que les hommes étaient attirés par les belles femmes. Ce garde ne ferait certainement pas exception. C'était dangereux, elle le savait mais c'était le seul moyen. Et au désespoir de Ryô qui n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de rester tranquille, elle tapa à la porte, hélant le garde. Ryô se tut, de peur de compromettre son plan.

Celui-ci, étonné, fit coulisser une petite trappe pour la regarder avec méfiance. Une vraie prison ici, pensa-t-elle. Elle prit son air de jeune femme bléssée et lui demanda , s'il lui était possible de se rendre dans un endroit discret pour une envie pressante.

Le garde fronça les sourcils mais sortant son arme, il ouvrit quand même la porte. Kaori le remercia et sortit sans animosité. Passant à côté de lui, elle fit semblant de trébucher et perdit une de ses chaussures. Il la traita de maladroite, mais apprécia quand même la vue qu'elle offrait dans cette jolie robe. Voulant remettre sa chaussure, elle demanda au garde :

             -« Vous ne pourriez pas me tenir ça deux petites secondes s'il-vous-plait »

Le garde s'appreta à lui refuser catégoriquement, mais quand il vit le magazine, ouvert en pleine page centrale, il se désintéréssa de Kaori pendant une seconde. Une seconde, où elle profita pour lui vaporiser les yeux avec le gaz lacrymogène. Le garde hurla, mais Kaori le fit taire d'un violent coup de massue sur la tête.

          -« Tiens ça t'apprendra à enfermer les dames »

Elle le tira dans la pièce où elle était enfermée quelques minutes auparavant, et non sans peine, elle le hissa sur le lit, face contre le mur. Elle le couvrit du drap et le fouilla. Elle trouva une arme,et entreprit de déchirer sa robe, pour constituer une bande de tissus qui lui servit de baillons et de liens. Elle récupéra les clefs et l'enferma à sa place. S'assurant que personne ne rappliquait, elle put appeler Ryô. 

           -« Ryô ? tu es là ? J'ai réussi à neutraliser le garde »

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait et conclut qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser ses revues érotiques à ces fins là. Le ton malicieux qu'elle employait dérida Ryô qui se mit à plaisanter aussi. Falcon et Mick comprirent comment Kaori s'y était prise, et autant surpris que fiers d'elle, ils assurèrent, au grand dam de Ryô, que cette histoire ferait le tour de Tokyo.

Kaori jetta un coup d'œil au dehors. Des gardes en uniforme, appartenant sans soute à une milice quelconque, faisaient leur ronde, bien armés. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de chiens. Elle nota que la cabane était à la lisière d'un petit bois. Sur sa gauche, l'hélicopter était posé dans le jardin.  Sur sa droite, elle distinguait une grande demeure. Lorsqu'elle prit cette direction, elle vit  un chemin qui s'enfonçait sous une arcade d'arbres, tous aussi droit les uns par rapport aux autres. La maison devait appartenir à un riche bonhomme. Kaori ne se laissa pas impréssionnée. Riche ou pas, ils avaient enlevés sa sœur et tuer un homme. Elle compta environ une vingtaine d'homme grouillant dans le parc entourant la maison, sans compter ceux qui devait se trouver dans la maison, et ceux qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Elle fit son rapport à Ryô. Mais les indices était bien maigres pour repérer la maison. Tendant l'oreille, elle lui fit part d'une remarque intéréssante. La nuit était silencieuse, ce qui prouvait que la maison était assez isolée. De plus, malgré les discussions ça et là, elle pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit des vagues. Ryô et ses amis décidérent de reprendre la route,suivant la côte de près. Mick se rappela d'une demeure assez proche. Il avait vérifié un renseignement pour Reika, au sujet d'une enquète sur un trafic d'armes, ça n'avait rien donné à l'époque, mais cette maison restait un lieu privé assez mystérieux.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, et ils se mirent en route.

Ryô pria Kaori de se trouver un endroit pour se cacher et attendre leur arrivée. Mais l'inactivité n'était pas son truc. Et même si elle était morte de peur, il fallait qu'elle les aide à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sayuri.

Ils n'avaient certes pas besoin d'elle. Falcon avait pris son lance-roquette favori, et que ce soit lui ou les deux autres nettoyeurs, leur réputation n'était plus à faire. 

Quand elle esssaya de repérer un endroit sur, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait installer un ou deux pièges à l'intention de ses petits copains.

Elle décida d'en poser un sur le chemin de l'entrée. Elle savait que Ryô et les autres ne passeraient pas par là.

Se cachant dans un buisson, elle attendit que les gardes lui tournent le dos. Elle posa ses deux grenades en suspension, la goupille prete à sauter si l'un des gardes venait à poser le pied sur le fil de nylon qui parcourait le chemin. Elle traversa rapidement le chemin, essayant de ne pas préter attention à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Puis, elle fixa l'autre extrémité du fil . Elle sourit sadiquement, en pensant que les gardes feraient mieux de se prendre une petite pause. 

Puis elle s'abrita derrière un arbre, agenouillée dans l'herbe. L'humidité de la rosée environnante des sous-bois s'impregnait dans sa chair . Quelques  branches se prirent dans sa robe et la déchirait un peu plus. Eriko allait etre furieuse de voir comment Kaori traitait sa collection.

Une petite branche cassa sous ses pieds, et Kaori s'arrêta de respirer un instant. Attentive aux moindres mouvements près d'elle, elle soupira de voir que personne ne l'avait entendu et rampa sous un bosquet. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus et voyant que les futaies entouraient la maison, elle décida de s'approcher un peu plus. Elle fit le tour, prenant bien toutes les précautions pour se déplacer sans bruit. Ce qui n'était pas facile , vue que la nuit couvrait une grande partie son champ de vision. Deux gardes passèrent près d'elle. Elle se figea, et commença à désespérer, quand ceux-ci s'arrètèrent à quelques pas d'elle. En alerte, ils regardèrent avec précaution les alentours. 

L'un d'eux s'avança vers Kaori. Allongée, elle pouvait distinguer précisément son uniforme. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et remarqua qu'une cicatrice parcourait sa joue droite. Mon dieu qu'il était prêt !

        -« Hey ! John ! Tu veux une cigarette ? »

Le John en question, ou celui à la balafre, ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il sentait une présence mais il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

        -« Alors, tu viens ! Arrêtes d'etre parano, j'ai rien entendu, il n'y a personne. Et penses-tu vraiment qu'avec le système de sécurité mis en place, quelqu'un puisse s'infiltrer ici ? »

        -« On est jamais trop prudent ! »

        -« Si vraiment il y a quelqu'un d'assez fou pour débarquer ici, il se fera prendre par les gardes embusqués à l'entrée. Et c'est le seul endroit où on peut entrer. »

John, réfléchit un instant, puis se redressa.

        -« Oui, tu as raison. Une petite clope me fera du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

        -« Arf ! Faudrait penser à  déstresser ! Sinon, tu mourras jeune, hé hé hé »

       -« P'tit con ! Allez, donnes moi une cigarette »

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent pour continuer leur ronde, laissant une Kaori songeuse. _De quoi parlaient-ils ? Des gardes  dissimulés à l'entrée ?_ Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Ryô . Mais celui-ci avait tout entendu. Mick confirma que leur direction était la bonne. En effet, cette maison était entouré de grands murs imposants, cachés par les arbres : une sorte de forteresse privée, au bord d'une falaise impressionnante.

         -« Ryô ? »

         -« Oui, j'ai entendu. Ne fais pas de bruits, et restes où tu es !!! »

         -« Ryô. »

         -« Ne parles pas , tu risques de te faire reperer »

         -« Je dois te prévenir ! J'ai posé un piège sur le chemin de l'entrée. »

Ryô réfléchit vite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen donc : passer par l'un des murs.

         -« Ok ! Pas mal joué Kaori, s'il y a vraiment des gardes postés à l'entrée, ils ne nous gêneront pas si on passe par derrière. Falcon ! Tu es prêt à faire joujou avec ton bazooka ? »

          -« Je vais te montrer ce que j'appelle « entrer par la grande porte » »

Et pendant que les trois nettoyeurs s'approchaient, Kaori se réfugia à l'abri d'un épais buisson, à la lisière du petit bois. Elle était assez près de la porte d'entrée, en face de la piscine, dont les eaux reflétaient le croissant de Lune.

Chapitre 20 

Elle n'attendit qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais cela lui paru des heures. Elle s'inquiètait pour Ryô et les autres_. Et sa sœur ! Pourquoi le Caméléon avait dit qu'elle était concerné par cette histoire_. Car cet homme était bien celui dont leur avait parlé Ryô. D'après ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était clair qu'il travaillait pour ce kalistanais. Et ils avaient pris Sayuri parce qu'elle avait enquétée sur leurs petites affaires. _Mais comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Simple coïncidence ? Que voulaient-ils vraiment ?_

Lorsqu'elle entendit une énorme explosion, elle sut qu'elle n'attendrait plus très longtemsp pour répondre à ces questions.

        -« Prends le volant ! »

Falcon laissa le contrôle de la voiture à Mick, qui dut se plier en quatre pour conduire correctement. Armant son lance-roquette, il n'eut besoin que de charger une fois pour percer le mur.

Mick freina, et tout trois sautèrent au dehors, se faufilant dans la brèche et se poster à des endroits stratégiques. Ils devaient libérer Sayuri avant tout, Kaori étant hors de danger pour l'instant. Falcon leur annonça qu'il ferait un peu de ménage pendant que Ryô et Mick continuaient droits vers la maison.

Les gardes affluaient de partout, surpris de cette situation inhabituelle et non prévue. Trois hommes avaient pénétrès dans le domaine, très bien équipés, surement des spécialistes.Mais en tant qu'armée professionnelle, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour rassembler leur force et s'organiser. Les coups de feu retentirent de partout.

Falcon préférait la manière forte et son fusil automatique remplaça son bazooka, qui avait déjà fait pas mal de dégat. Il se frayait un chemin lentement mais surement dans les fourrés. Il atteignit le petit parc devant la maison, et vit une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents courir vers lui sur le chemin. Quand il entendit deux explosions mélées à des cris, il remerciat Kaori d'avoir posé un piège à cet endroit. Simple mais efficace.

Mick et Ryô, après s'être débarrassé des géneurs, se cachèrent derrière un arbre, le temps de recharger. 

        -« Ryô ! Je ne peux plus manier mon arme comme avant. Laisse moi monter délivrer Sayuri, couvres moi et va chercher Kaori. »

        -« C'est trop dangereux Mick »

        -« Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui m'en sors pas trop mal. Tu auras le plus gros travail à faire. »

Ryô regarda son ami, et hocha la tête en signe de consentement

        -« A tout de suite. »

Ryô après un coup d'œil, se jeta hors de sa cachette et courut vers la porte principale. Mick de son côté, grimpa sur un pilier afin de rejoindre le deuxième étage, où était surement enfermée la sœur de Kaori.

Quelques balles l'effleurèrent  et se fichèrent dans le mur , mais Ryô neutralisa les gardes qui mitraillaient l'américain. Mick put atteindre une petite corniche et observa à travers les fenêtres pour repérer Sayuri. Lorsqu'il la vit, il attendit que l'homme qui la surveillait se précipite aider son bataillon à l'extérieur de la pièce, non sans refermer à clefs derrière lui. Mick, frappa un grand coup dans la vitre qui explosa en milles éclats.

        -« Sayuri ! »

        -« Mick !? »

       -« Allez venez. Pas la peine de trainer par ici. »

Il la libéra de ses liens et l'ammena vers la fenêtre. Ils devaient reprendre le même chemin et se cacher dans les bois en attendant Falcon et Ryô.

Il remarqua que Sayuri était morte de peur, mais à aucun moment elle ne se plaignit, le courage coulait dans les veines de la famille. Sayuri et Kaori en était les dignes représentantes.

Quand il mit le pied à terre, il la prit par la main et ils coururent jusqu'à l'orée de bois. Mick assoma un malheureux soldat d'un coup de crosse, et il emmena Sayuri loin des tumultes de cette bataille. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la jeep, criblée de balles, ils se cachèrent non loin de là.

Sayuri vacilla et manqua de s'évanouir. Mick reprit la jeep, encore en état de marche, et il la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine. 

Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis comme il aurait pu le faire avant son accident, avant que ses mains ne soient réduites à ce qu'elles étaient devenues mais il se devait de faire le maximum.

Ryô atteignit avec facilité la porte d'entrée, éliminant les uns après les autres ses assaillants. Quand Kaori le discerna, au milieu des détonations et des cris, elle soupira, mais son cœur se serra d'autant plus. Il avait affaire à une dizaine d'hommes qui surgissaient de toute part. Ryô s'en débarrassa facilement. Un homme déboucha derrière lui, du sang dégoulinait de son bras droit mais il tenait encore fermement un poignard dans celle de gauche.

       -« Ryô derrière toi ! » hurla Kaori

Son cri se perdit dans la cacophonie , mais doté de son oreillette, Ryô l'entendit très clairement et se tournant rapidement il fit face à ce dernier agresseur. D'un coup de pied, il le désarma. La lame vola et se ficha dans la terre molle et humide. Kaori reconnut le garde qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. John fit une roulade afin de reprendre son couteau mais il fut arrété net par le canon d'un magnum pointé droit sur son front.

Cela ne l'impressiona pas, et tentant tout de même de frapper Ryô, celui-ci lui décocha un uppercut dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux. 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit subitement, laissant passer quatre gardes entourant deux hommes. Le Caméléon était droit et fier, l'autre plus trapu et plus gros portait un attaché-case. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout, et hurlait à son armée personnelle de tuer les intrus.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Falcon arriva nonchalament.

       -« T'as pas encore fini ? Je me suis débarassé de plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes et toi tu fais encore mumuse. »

       -« Tu arrives juste à temps Falcon, regardes qui est invité à notre petite sauterie. »

Bien qu'aveugle, Umibozu sentait la présence du Caméléon. Il sourit, enfin l'heure des explications sonnait.

Les quatre gardes ,sur ordre de leur chef, sautèrent sur Ryô, mais c'était sans compter sur sa vitesse et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite le nez face contre terre. Falcon s'avança encore un peu plus, et se posta à côté d'un Ryô aussi déterminé que lui.

Le Caméléon ricana :

       -« Tiens, tiens, tiens, City Hunter et le grand Ijuin en personne. Ca faisait longtemps. Ca va les gars ? »

Falcon n'apprécia pas du tout la plaisanterie, il arma son arme et le pointa sur leur ennemi.

       -« Tu as raison de rire une dernière fois. »

Le Caméléon dégaina aussi son arme. Il tira.

Varkovic, penaud, essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Il profita de la débandade de ses gardes du corps et de la confrontation finale entre les 3 anciens guérilleros, et couru sur la pointe des pieds. Il espérait atteindre l 'hélicopter sans que personne ne le remarques et commença par longer la maison en passant devant la piscine.

Kaori, dans sa cachette le repéra facilement. Mue par son seul désir de l'appréhender, elle s'élanca hors des fourrés.

       -« Héla toi ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »

Elle plongea les pieds en avant, et d'un tacle, elle le fit tomber. Ils chutèrent tous les deux dans la piscine.

Prenant appui sur le fond, Kaori sortit la tête de l'eau et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. L'homme du gouvernement kalistanais, mit un peu plus de temps à émerger. Son poids et celui de sa valise l'emportaient sur son agilité. Mais plus puissant, il arriva quand même à entrainer Kaori au fond de l'eau. 

PAN !

Trois coups de feu furent tiré dans le même élan.

Ryô plongea sur le côté, et fit une roulade. Se remettant en équilibre, il ne perdait jamais en vue l'homme en face de lui.

Falcon s'élança en avant et se fixa ventre à terre. Tous deux observèrent quelques secondes leur ennemi mortel. Celui-ci sur les genoux,avait le regard vitreux . Fixant un objet imaginaire, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une tache de sang s'aggrandissait de plus en plus sous lui. 

Falcon et Ryô se relevèrent et se regardèrent étonnés, c'était bien trop facile. 

      -« Ben….c'est tout ? Déjà ? »

      -« Ses talents de trahison devait largement compenser son incapacité au combat. J'aurais au moins aimé me donner à fond pour ce combat. C'est pas drôle. »

      -« Une balle a suffit. »

      -« Oui, je l'ai bien eu ce fumier. »

      -« Tu plaisantes, c'est moi qui l'ai dégommé. »

      -« Ah non non non, tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

      -« Non moi !! »

Tout en se disputant, Ryô et Falcon de dirigèrent vers la piscine. Falcon, le plus naturellement du monde, s'agenouilla et plongea son bras dans l'eau. 

       -« Je te dis que c'est moi ! » et il se releva de toute sa hauteur, tirant par le col  un Varkovic excité.

Kaori soulagée, pris la main que Ryô lui tendait pour se sortir hors de l'eau, la valise à la main.

       -« Qu'est-ce que tu as pêché Falcon ? »

Ryô , l'air interrogateur, il pointa son doigt vers le furieux petit bonhomme .

        -« Une pourriture. Je fais quoi, je le tue ? »

Varkovic paniqua instantanément et supplia les deux hommes. En même temps, une sirène se fit entendre brusquement. Deux voitures déboulèrent : la jeep conduit par Mick, et la porsche de Saeko, Miki , Itsuma et Setsuko l'accompagnant.

Falcon lâcha son prisonnier qui atterit violament sur le sol.

      -« Je crois que c'est fini pour toi. »

Kaori, qui avait entre-temps ouvert l'attaché-case, confirma.

      -« Tu ne pourras plus vendre ça ! »

Quelques sachets contenant de la poudre blanche, tombèrent sur le carrelage.

      -« Et immunité diplomatique ou pas, ces preuves sont irréfutables. »

L'inspectrice de police entra en scène et le menotta. Elle l'enferma dans la voiture et remercia tout le monde

Miki , son bras sous celui de Falcon, expliqua qu'elles avaient quitté leur poste au manoir dès que Sayuri leur avait téléphoné avec son portable.Cette dernière sauta au coup de sa sœur bien aimée, soulagée de la tournure des événements. Itsuma et Setsuko qui avaient bondis dans la voiture de Saeko, le furent tout autant quand ils virent les deux soeurs en un seul morceau.

Saeko ouvrit sa portiére, elle voulait partir pour le commisariat sans perte de temps.

        -« En tout cas, merci beaucoup tous les deux. »

Falcon et Ryô se tournèrent en même temps vers Kaori.

       -« C'est Kaori qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du travail dans cette affaire. »

Saeko suivit leur regard et félicita d'un sourire la jeune femme. Cette dernière se figea à côté de Sayuri. 

Ryô écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il commença à prendre son air de débile profond malgré lui.

Mouillée de la tête au pied, les cheveux de sa partenaire ruisselaient, et reflétaient la lumière qui s'échappait des fenetres de la maison. Sa robe, devenue pour la circonstance une mini-jupe aux abords irréguliers, la collait et moulait ses formes parfaites. Son air innocent et la petite rougeur de ses joues lui firent perdre la tête.

Il lui tourna le dos et plié en deux, il grommela des choses incompréhensibles. Mick se pencha sur lui et ricana.

      -« Tu ne peux pas nier que ta partenaire est une très belle femme. »

      -« Tais-toi et aides moi, si elle me voit comme ça !!! »

      -« Alors promets moi une chose »

Ryô leva les yeux et fut abasourdi par la tristesse qui émanait du regard de son ami. 

       -« Expliques toi ! »

       -« Ca fera la troisième et dernière fois que je te demandes de faire le bonheur de Kaori. La comédie a assez joué maintenant…Mick changea son expression et arborait un très large sourire.... Si tu ne te décides pas, je l'emmenes avec moi.»

Ryô remis debout normalement, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

       -« Tu peux quitter ton air idiot. C'était prévu. »

Ils s'approuvèrent d'une poignée de main énergique. 

Saeko, curieuse, assistait à cette scène étrange. Elle décida de tirer ça au clair plus tard. Mick s'assit derrière la porsche, une lueur terrifiante se mit à danser dans ses prunelles quand il se tourna vers le prisonnier. Itsuma lui demanda cinq petites minutes, lui aussi devait rentrer. Saeko, se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours en profiter pour questionner Ryô sur son attitude bizarre pour éviter de parler de sa dette actuelle, et accepta.

Itsuma se tourna vers Kaori, dont la fatigue se peignait sur son visage. Ryô la soutenait légèrement mais parlait avec Sayuri qui se blottissait dans les bras de Setsuko. Il tourna vivement la tête quand Itsuma demanda à sa partenaire de lui accorder un peu de temps. Ryô enleva sa veste et la tendit à Kaori, puis , par pudeur, il décrocha son oreillette et la mit dans sa poche. De toute façon, le dispositif de Kaori ne fonctionnait plus, ayant pris l'eau.

Kaori se sentit mal à l'aise, mais par respect pour lui, elle lui devait d'accepter.  

      -« Kaori, je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu n'as rien. »

      -« Merci  Itsuma. »

      -« Kaori , si tu venais avec moi, tu n'aurais plus besoin de risquer ta vie »

      -« Itsuma…je... Je ne quitterais jamais ce travail. C'est toute ma vie. Je … je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de ton amour , je te rendrais malheureux. Il te faut une femme qui t'aime. »

       -« Bien. Merci Kaori, merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierais pas. »

Itsuma se pencha sur elle et lui vola un baiser. Quand ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur le front de sa bien aimée, Itsuma ferma les yeux et ressentit toute la douleur de cette séparation. Puis sans un autre regard, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et s'en alla. Quand il passa devant Ryô, il s'arreta et le fixa.

      -« Monsieur Saeba, merci pour votre aide. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'avoir plus de chance que moi. »

Ryô lui serra la main, il le comprenait, et était désolé pour lui mais malgré tout, il fut soulagé. 

Tous à bord de la voiture, Saeko démarra et avant de partir, elle regarda Ryô

       -« Après ces évènements, je considère donc que toutes mes dettes n'existent plus, hein Ryô ?!»

Celui-ci courut derrière la voiture et lui hurla qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça et qu'il trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'elle paye les pots cassés.

Chapitre 21 

Kaori, la veste de Ryô sur les épaules, commençait à ressentir les morsures du vent glacé. Elle recula de quelques pas et s'adossa à un arbre, fermant les yeux. Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rejoindre son lit et s'accorder une bonne nuit de repos. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de soupirer une fois de plus, une main se colla à sa bouche, et elle sentit, aussi nettement que dans son cauchemar, la lame d'un couteau sur son cou.

       -« Je m'étonnes que tu sois la partenaire d'un homme comme Ryô Saeba »

Kaori écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Cette phrase la blessa profondément, plus que n'importe quel poignard. _Son rêve !_ _Non ! Son frêre était mort alors qui … ? _

        -« Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment. Grâce à toi, j'aurais ma vengeance contre ce maudit Saeba ! »

_Le Caméléon ? Mais Ryô et Falcon lui avait tiré dessus ! Comment était-ce possible ?_

Pendant que Kaori se posait milles et une questions, le Caméléon l'attira dans les fourrés. Prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer, il l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand la porte se referma, Kaori eut soudain très peur. Le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire, et l'empêcha de raisonner avec toute la lucidité qu'il lui aurait fallu ce rêve qui continuellement lui rappelait combien elle n'était pas digne d'être la partenaire de City Hunter.

Le Caméléon ramassa sur un cadavre de soldat, une cordelette, dont il se servit pour lui lier les mains et la poussa sans ménagement. Puis avec un petit sourire, il enleva son gilet pare-balles.

           -« Allez Viens toi ! Ma petite fête va pouvoir commencer. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne savais pas que City Hunter était sur le coup ! Bon, je ne pensais pas que Falcon et cet Angel seraient avec lui, mais grâce à toi, mes plans ne sont pas tout à fait tombés à l'eau. Au contraire, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. »

Le ricanement de cet homme glaça le sang de Kaori. 

           -« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous croyez que Ryô va se faire prendre au piège par un homme comme vous ? Vous rêvez, vous …»

Vlan ! Le Caméléon la gifla. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve, sans aucun scrupules. 

          -« Maintenant, tu ne dis plus un mot, compris ? »

Il tira Kaori vers l'escalier de cette grande batisse et la fit descendre au sous-sol. Cette dernière, une larme de douleur au coin de l'œil, pria intérieurement pour que Ryô ne vienne pas la chercher encore une fois. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si c'était la dernière.

Le Caméléon s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs du sous-sol. Il ouvrit une porte en souriant machiavéliquement. Son plan pour détruire City Hunter allait bientôt porter ses fruits. 

          -« Tu peux commencer à prier. »

Lorsque ces yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, Kaori fut surprise de voir que ce couloir n'était qu'une impasse. Une chaise, solitaire au fond de celle-ci semblait attendre la dernière heure d'un quelconque accusé…ou victime.

Quand son agresseur la poussa violemment en avant, elle put constater que le sol était recouvert d'une étrange matière, mais uniquement au milieu de ce passage étroit. _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?_ _Quel était le plan de cet homme ? Où était Ryô ? Pourquoi devait-il encore venir la sauver ?_

 Le Caméléon coupa court à ses réflexions, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sans ménagement sur la chaise, finissant de la ligoter après les barreaux de celle-ci.

          -« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous espérez à la fin ? Vous croyez que Ryô va se faire avoir avec un piège aussi grotesque ? Qu'est-ce…. »

         -« Ta gueule ! Economises ta salive, tu en auras besoin pour lui dire adieu à ton cher partenaire. Je ne te dirais rien, tu auras tout le loisir de le voir mourir sous tes yeux ! »

Et le Caméléon tourna les talons, noyant Kaori dans un fleuve de ricanement. Il reprit son chemin en sens inverse, et se perdit dans l'obscurité laissant la jeune femme stupéfaite.

_Mourir ? Sous ses yeux ? _Elle paniqua et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa vie ne méritait pas la sienne.

Elle se débattit quelques temps mais ses liens l'entravaient. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait comme énergie et ,comme tout professionnel, elle récupèra la petite lame de rasoir cachée dans sa ceinture. En 7 ans, elle avait appris bien des choses, et celle-ci était la base de son métier.

Occupée à cisailler ses liens, elle fut éblouie par une forte lumière. Tournant la tête vers le couloir , elle ne vit personne, mais elle aperçut une lueur diffuse,accompagnée d'un grésillement, sur la partie du sol qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt. 

Inondé par cette lumière provocante, le couloir devenait, paradoxalement encore plus menaçant. La faible lumière qu'elle avait remarqué avait disparue, noyée par les néons.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et continua de couper la corde. Quand elle sauta de joie en l'air, prouvant qu'elle avait réussi, une voix venant de nulle part, la fit sursauter.

         -« Tu penses que cela va changer quelques chose à la suite des événements ? »

Kaori perdit son sourire. Personne n'était en vue, et cette voix était voilée. Un micro ? Elle scruta avec attention les murs et découvrit une caméra. 

         -« Tu ne gagneras pas ! »

         -« Et bien, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir »

Et la voix se tut, laissant Kaori à sa terreur.

Falcon perdait patience, il voulait rentrer chez lui.

          -« Ryô ! Dépêches ! Laisse Saeko tranquille ! »

Ryô, les épaules voutées, dépité, et surtout s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de Kaori pour avoir embêté Saeko, traina des pieds vers la jeep.

          -« Je voulais juste un bisou »

          -« Et Kaori ? Où est-elle ? C'est pas vrai ça ! Si c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre ! »

Ryô se redressa. Il n'avait pas revu Kaori depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue adossée à un arbre. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans prévenir. Le cœur de Ryô s'affola, il ressentit une menace, pressentait le danger. Il fit volte-face et courut vers la maison. Falcon ne se posa pas plus de questions et attrapant pour la deuxième fois de la journée son revolver, il suivit Ryô.

Dès que celui-ci ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'entrée, une voix retentit.

          -« Ryô Saeba et ce très cher Falcon. Vous pensiez donc être aussi forts que ça pour se débarasser de moi ? Désolée d'être celui qui brise le mythe. Ah ah ah ah ah ah … »

          -« Caméléon ! »

          -« Et oui mes agneaux ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes quand vous pensiez m'avoir abattu ! Je me suis bien amusé. Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Oh non ! Je vous ai réservé le meilleur pour la fin »

Falcon grogna, il sortit de la maison et hurla à Miki :

           -« MIKIIIII ! Prends la voiture et attends nous plus loin »

Miki, Sayuri et Setsuko frissonèrent. Le ton de la voix de Falcon était terrifiant, et empêchait toute explications. Miki regarda une dernière fois la maison et démarra pour se garer quelques kilomètres plus loin. Elle connaissait suffisament son mari pour ne pas le désobéir en de telles circonstances. Leurs vies étaient menacées. Elle pria pour son mari, lui ordonnant de revenir en entier.

Lorsque Falcon se posta à côté de Ryô, la voix reprit son discours.

          -« Oui, pourquoi pas, je m'occuperais d'eux après, pour l'instant, je vous accorde toute mon attention. Je ne raterais pas vos morts en direct pour rien au monde. »

Ryô restait immobile, aucune émotion ne transparaissait, mais le tremblement nerveux de ses mains indiquait clairement qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Umibozu lui répondit doucement mais néanmoins d'une voix chargée de menaces :

           -« Tu es mort »

            -« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire de l'humour Falcon. Mais cela ne changera rien au fait que vous allez mourir. J'ai tout organisé. Rien que pour vous. Je vais vous expliquer mon scénario, et j'en suis très fier. Je savais que vous étiez sur cette affaire, j'ai aussi mes informateurs. Parler de telles choses dans un café, tout le monde pourrait vous surprendre. Tsssss ! Et vous vous proclamez pro ! Les valeurs se perdent de nos jours. Enfin….où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je disais donc que je savais que vous seriez là, à être encore dans mes pattes alors que je devais travailler. Vue que j'en ai marre de vous retrouvez sur mon chemin, j'ai décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour me débarasser de vous une bonne fois pour toutes. La journaliste n'était qu'un appat, bien entendu. Je n'avais pas prévu que ta partenaire, Saeba, serait de la fête. Mais ça arrange mes petites affaires, vois-tu. »

           -« Où l'as-tu emmenée ? »

           -« Nulle part, elle est encore dans les profondeurs de cette maison, mais son destin va dépendre de toi. Ahlala, un coup de génie que j'ai eu ! Vous avez encore mis le nez dans mes affaires ! Vous allez le payer !! ….. Voilà que je m'énerves. Dès qu'il s'agit de vous, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas vous voir autrement que morts. Mais je suis bon joueur, je vous laisses un indice : la bombe explosera dans 20 minutes. Ha ha ha ha !!! »

La transmission coupa. 

            -« Cela ne te concerne pas Falcon, va rejoindre Miki »

Falcon dévisagea un Ryô déterminé. Celui-ci pivota et le regarda à travers les lunettes noires d'Umibozu.

            -« Dégages !!!! » hurla-t-il

Mais son ami et rival depuis toujours ne broncha pas.

            -« Non ! »

Ryô tomba à la renverse, un corbeau sur l'épaule.

            -« Comment ça : non ? »

Falcon découvrit ses dents en ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de large sourire.

           -« Hé hé, tu as besoin de moi. Et ne discutes pas ! Je …euh…j'apprécies beaucoup Kaori-San, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous avoir laisser tomber. » 

Le colosse rougit instanément

            -« Et Miki ? »

            -« Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais non plus. »

Ryô soupira et sourit , énigmatique.

            -« Tu es tétu quand tu t'y mets. Bon, puisque tu y tiens, va donc voir si tu ne trouves pas la bombe, je vais sortir Kaori de là. Mais je te préviens, si dans tu es encore là dans 10 minutes, je te tuerais moi même !»

Et sur ce, Ryô s'élança et suivant les indices laissés par son ennemi, il décida de commencer par le niveau inférieur. « Les profondeurs de cette maison », des escaliers menant au sous-sol aménagé par le propiétaire de cette demeure, Ryô ne perdit pas de temps et descendit 4 à 4 les marches.

Son magnum à la main, il parcourut le labyrinthe de ces nombreuses pièces. 

« Réserve d'armes, dortoirs, salle d'entrainement, apparement ce sous-sol regorge de surprise. KAORI ?!!? » 

Ryô cria le nom de sa partenaire, espérant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

Celle-ci à genoux , essayait de répèrer cette étrange matière dont était recouverte une partie du sol. Elle leva la tête à son nom et son cœur s'emballa. 

« Ryô !!!!!!! »

Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Approchant son visage , elle entendit alors, un léger grésillement, et abasourdie, elle comprit.

Ryô, courut aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvait lui permettre. Au détour d'un couloir, il la vit et il redoubla d'efforts pour la rejoindre.

Kaori leva les yeux et hurla

          -« Nooooonnnnn ! Ryô n'approches pas ! Arrêtes toi ! Arrêtes ! »

Emporté par son élan, il eut du mal à réagir tout de suite, mais le regard désespéré de sa douce partenaire le stoppa net.

Une douzaine de mètres les séparaient. 

          -« Kaori ! Viens, la maison va sauter ! Depêches toi ! »

Kaori assimila la nouvelle et comprit. Le choc la déstabilisa et elle ne put se mettre debout.  Quand elle releva la tête, elle esquissa un pâle sourire. Si elle devait mourir, autant ne pas montrer sa peur.

           -« Va t'en Ryô. »

          -« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? »

Ryô avança sa jambe mais le cri de Kaori l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

          -« Non Ryô !!!! N'approches pas. Le sol est électrifié, tu ne peux pas avancer, et moi, je … je ne peux pas partir. Va-t-en Ryô ! »

Il scruta la zone que lui montrait Kaori et remarqua le piège. 

           -« Ryô ! Il n'y pas d'autres solutions. Laisses moi et va-t-en ! »

           -« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Kaori affronta son regard et aussi déterminée que lui, elle lui lança d'une voix oppréssée:

           -« Toi seul peut arreter ce malade ! Je … je n'ai peut etre jamais été digne d'être ta partenaire mais depuis le début je connais les risques de ce métier. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Va-t-en !! »

Kaori s'effondra,  furieuse de pleurer alors qu'elle se devait d'être forte dans cette situation. Quelques secondes passèrent, mais furent pour Kaori un moment interminable et douloureux.

            -« Non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. J'ai fait une promesse, rappelles-toi. »

Kaori releva la tête, essayant de respirer profondément pour se calmer, elle regarda son coéquipier, prêt à se sacrifier pour elle_. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça._

            -« Tu ne dois rien à mon frêre. » s'écria-t-elle désespérée

Ryô recula sous le choc. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse teintée d'un soupçon de tendresse. Même s'il était conscient que Kaori connaissait les dangers de ce métier, il lui était insupportable de penser qu'il pourrait lui arriver quoi que ce soit. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas la force de la laisser partir. Oui, il avait fait une promesse à Hideyuki, de prendre soin d'elle, mais il se l'était promis à lui même avant tout. Un sourire mystérieux éclaira son visage :

           -« Makimura n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je t'ai fait la promesse, et toi aussi, qu'on passerait tous nos anniversaires ensemble. Et j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses Kaori, tu devrais le savoir. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Kaori manqua un battement, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de savourer ce moment privilégié.  La voix du Caméléon résonna une dernière fois.         

            -« Mais c'est que vous allez me faire pleurer vous deux. Profitez-en bien, il ne reste que 5 minutes. Ah ah ah ah !!!! »

Ryô examina le couloir avec attention. Rien, aucunes prises sur les murs ne lui aurait permis de traverser. Il regarda Kaori et lui sourit. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il recula de quelques mètres et prit son élan. Kaori comprit et pria de toutes ses forces. La distance a parcourir était énorme pour un non initié. Ryô avait beaucoup de réserve mais pourrait-il y arriver ?

Ryô sauta aussi loin qu'il le put. Une seule parcelle de sa peau sur le sol électrifié et sa vie prendrait fin, mais son seul objectif était de rejoindre sa partenaire et il atterit au-delà de la limite fatidique. Kaori le suivit du regard, trop térrorisée pour oser respirer. Quand elle vit Ryô tomber en avant et faire une roulade pour se remettre d'aplomb, elle le regarda stupéfaite.

Il se remit debout et tendit sa main à celle-ci. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le retrouver. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans ces yeux d'acier. 

            -« Alors les tourtereaux, on savoure les derniers instants ? Ah ahahaha … »

Pan ! Ryô tira une balle dans la caméra qui explosa en milles morceaux. 

Vidée de ses forces, Kaori se laissait aller completement dans les bras puissants de Ryô. Elle ressentit une étincelle de désir s'allumer. Elle frissonna. _Ses derniers instants avec lui …_

D'une main, il la tenait fermement contre lui, elle ne partirait pas, plus maintenant. L'autre alla s'égarer dans ses cheveux . Kaori, appuya ses deux mains sur le torse de son bien-aimé. Rêvait-elle ? Elle l'interrogea du regard.

Pour toute réponse, il prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle.

Il l'embrassa d'abord à pleine bouche. C'était si délicieux de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Son parfum l'enivrait. Il voulait sentir la pression de ses lèvres. Quand elle commença à se décontracter, il la retint sans peine contre lui, la serrant amoureusement, épousant ses formes si parfaites. Il se laissa aller à cette plénitude si attendue. 

Kaori fut totalement déstabilisée. Dans les bras de Ryô, ce baiser si empreint de désir puis d'amour, cette étreinte tant souhaitée depuis si longtemps, les gestes tendres de cet homme qui lui étaient si étrangers et inattendus, lui fit perdre la tête. S'abandonnant completement, elle répondit à son invitation.

Sa Kaori, si timide et si naïve, déploya des trésors de sensualité dont il voulait être le seul à en découvrir toutes les ressources.

Quand il sentit qu'elle se lâchait pleinement, son désir, trop longtemps étouffé s'alluma. Une chaleur se mit à sourdre au plus profond de son etre, et commença à se diffuser dans tout son corps, se répandant rapidement, laissant une empreinte de douleur avide.

Kaori se sentit fondre, sa tête tournait et elle ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se presser et caresser son dos, elle hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir que Ryô savoura pleinement.

Sa main glissa le long de ses reins, puis emporté par une vague de désir, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau et traça un sillon enflammé, goûtant chaque parcelle avec parcimonie.

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir, paralysée par cette délicieuse sensation.

Ryô, dans un élan de passion non dissimulé, la sentit se raidir, la respiration coupée quand son pouce atteignit la couture du soutien-gorge à travers la légère étoffe de sa robe   .

Et lorsqu'au delà de la dentelle, il effleura le tissu tendu par sa poitrine, un soupir rauque s'échappa de sa bouche, et il s'abandonna à son plaisir.

Kaori ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Suprise par l'audace de Ryô, par son désir. Ses manières tendres mais précises la touchait et l'excitait en même temps.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe maintenant ? Savourer ces instants dans un moment si critique, leur timidité et les barrières qu'ils avaient élaborés entre eux plièrent sous le poids de leur désir. Pourquoi ?

BOUUUUMMMMMM !

Le mur explosa sous l'impact de la roquette. A travers l'épais nuage de fumée, une silhouette apparut.

           -« C'est pas le moment de trainer et .. »

Falcon se rendit compte que Kaori et Ryô se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il se tourna, horriblement géné.

Ryô fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa Kaori par la main, et s'élança par la brèche. Les trois personnages coururent à perdre haleine à travers le chemin tracé par Umibozu. Ils atteignirent le jardin au bout de quelques minutes. Quand les quelques secondes qui restaient s'éssouflèrent, la maison fut balayée par une énorme explosion, qui les fit projeter au loin.

Falcon et Ryô soupirèrent en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas bléssés. 

Les nombreux débris dus à l'explosion retombaient de partout, jonchant le sol de bris de verres et de morceaux de métal. Ryô mis son bras au dessus de la tête de Kaori pour la protéger, et quand le silence s'empara d'eux, ils purent se relever.

              -« Je vais le massacrer ! »

Falcon ramassait déjà son Smith et Wesson et le chargea. Ryô garda le silence et se contenta de sortir son magnum de son holster.

Kaori, déjà bien secouée par tous ces événements, regarda Ryô avec de grands yeux. _Vivants ? Ils étaient vivants ?Ryô ? …._

              -« Kaori, restes bien derrière nous. Le Caméléon est encore là, fais attention »

Son visage passa de l'hébètement à la détermination, si le caméléon trainait dans les environs, la seule chose à faire était de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Falcon se dirigea , résolu, vers l'emplacement de l'hélicopter. 

              -« Cette crapule est effectivement encore ici. Il n'a pas eu le temps de partir, il doit se cacher dans les bois ou une cabane quelconque cachée dans les fourrés et je penses que son seul moyen de s'enfuir c'est l'hélico. Il était suffisament loin pour ne pas avoir été trop touché par la bombe .Allons-y ! »

Les trois rescapés coururent et redoublèrent leurs efforts quand ils entendirent les sifflements des pales. Se rapprochant de l'appareil, Ryô visa et tira une balle dans la direction. Le manche cassa net et le Caméléon qui s'apprétait à monter dans l'hélicopter se retrouva démuni. Il tourna vivement la tête, un rictus de désappointement lui tordant les lèvres.

              -« Vous ? Mais ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Mais….. ? »

Falcon profita de la surprise du caméléon pour s'élancer vers lui et lui décocher une droite percutante.

Celui-ci dégaina son arme mais Umibozu fut le plus rapide et le caméléon s'effondra une dernière fois.

               -« Ah ah ah ! Tu vois Ryô, celui là, c'est moi qui l'ai eut ! »

               -« Tsssss ! Si je ne l'avais pas empêché de partir, tes muscles n'auraient servi à rien ! »

               -« Je l'aurais eu quand même. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes tours de passe-passe pour me débrouiller. »

               -« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, tu n'y aurais même pas pensé à le faire ! »

               -« QUOI ? Répètes un peu ! »

Kaori se retrouva une fois de plus entre Ryô et Falcon qui se disputait leurs compétences. Bien que fatiguée, elle rit de bon cœur à la vue de cette scène si familière et si rassurante. Lorsque les deux compères se rendirent compte du fou-rire de Kaori, ils prirent un air étonnés, mais après cette dure journée, ils se rallièrent à elle et ensemble ils se retournèrent et s'engagèrent sur le chemin de la sortie.

Alertée par l'explosion, Miki démarra la voiture et sans se poser de questions, elle se dirigea droit vers la maison. Sayuri et Setsuko frissonèrent en voyant que celle-ci était réduite en tas de cendres, baignée dans un nuage de fumée.

Affolés, ils sortirent de la voiture et hurlèrent le nom des disparus. Quand trois silhouettes apparurent, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Miki s'élança au devant et sauta au cou d'un Falcon bien embarrassé par cette profusion d'amour. Malgré cela, il l'entoura de ses bras, et la serra contre lui. 

Sayuri embrassa sa sœur et ne put ,sur le moment, qu'adresser un regard chargé d'émotions à Ryô, temoignage de sa profonde gratitude.

***

Ryô s'assit à côté de Falcon qui lança la voiture en direction du manoir Haru. Sur le chemin, il eut le malheur de perdre une occasion de se taire et reçut un coup de massue, qui déstabilisa la jeep sur cinq bon métres. Déjà tous entassés, s'accrochant désespérement pour ne pas tomber, ils supplièrent Ryô et Kaori d'arreter de se disputer. Arrivès au manoir, Falcon et Miki continuèrent leur route. Les quatre autres récuperèrent leur austin et s'en allèrent aussi.

Quand Ryô se gara sur son parking, Kaori , épuisée, s'était endormie sur son siège. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils montèrent à l'appartement.

           -« Sayuri, Setsuko , prenez la chambre de Kaori, vous avez besoin de repos. »

           -« Et Kaori ? »

          -« Je prendrais le canapé, et je l'installerais dans ma chambre. Sayuri, j'ai besoin de toi»

Trop las pour discuter, ils acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Ryô ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il dégagea quelques méches encore humides des joues de sa partenaire  et la regarda avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Elle avait fait d'incroyables progrès et ce soir était la preuve qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. 

Sa volonté était au supplice. Il se dépecha de sortir de la pièce demandant à Sayuri d'enlever les vêtements de Kaori pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Adossé à la porte, il soupira. Tout se terminait bien.

Chapitre 22 

Kaori ouvrit un œil. Elle s'assit sur le lit, éprouvant une désagréable sensation. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Ryô.

Son premier reflexe fut de regarder de partout, les yeux scrutant les moindres détails. Mais elle se remémora les épisodes de la veille, et fut rassurée. La fuite dans les bois, le Caméléon, la bombe, leur étreinte, leur retour. Elle s'était assoupie dans la voiture.  Pourtant elle ne portait plus sa robe mais un pyjama bien trop grand pour elle. Elle rougit naturellement. 

Le réveil inscrivait 11 h 10. Etonnée d'avoir dormi si longtemps, elle sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte. Pas un bruit n'agitait l'appartement. _Peut être étaient-ils sortis, vu l'heure ?_

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre : personne. Elle prit alors un petit haut et un bas de survêtement, et alla prendre une douche.

Puis elle décida, mettant une petite veste sur le dos, d'aller prendre le frais sur le toit. Elle voulait réfléchir un peu à tous ces événements.

Ryô entendit des portes s'ouvrir puis celle de la salle de bains se fermer. Les pièces détachées de son magnum étaient éparpillés devant lui. _Combien de fois avait-il tenu une arme à la main ? Cette arme qu'il considérait comme étant la seule chose indispensable dans sa vie, un prolongement de son bras, de son esprit. Quel chemin il avait parcouru depuis son arrivée au Japon ! Autrefois, n'ayant aucune attache, à part quelques filles occasionnelles, il vivait par procuration envers cette arme. Il avait rencontré Makimura, son seul repère. Et quand celui-ci était mort, il avait cru de jamais pouvoir remonter la pente, mais il avait croisé Kaori. De la jeune fille qui l'avait choisi pour confident , elle était devenu la femme d'aujourd'hui. La femme qu'il lui avait appris à aimer de nouveau._

Il leva un œil interrogateur. Les portes s'étaient fermées, et le bruit des pas de sa partenaire s'éloignait. Il en conclut facilement qu'elle se dirigeait sur le toit. Il décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place, et pris patience en finissant de nettoyer son magnum. 

Kaori, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, le visage tendu vers le soleil, elle appréciat ce moment de plénitude.

Elle passa en vitesse les épisodes de la nuit dernière. La demande d'Itsuma, bien qu'importante dans la vie de Kaori fut balayée face au souvenir du baiser passionné qu'elle avait partagé avec Ryô. Elle sourit, heureuse, malicieuse

Jamais il ne lui avait dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, toutefois, malgré toutes leurs disputes, elle sentait un changement subtil dans leur comportement_. Oui, force était pour elle de constater que bien des éléments étaient en sa faveur mais pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ?_ Il agissait tellement en obsédé devant toutes les femmes qu'il lui semblait impossible pour elle de s'imaginer qu'en fait Ryô était un timide et un peureux face à ses sentiments. Décidant de profiter de cette belle journée, elle en oublia complètement son désir de fuir cette vie. _Elle ne le pourrait pas, ne le pourrait jamais. Elle était heureuse, et avec Ryô. Les choses allaient surement s'éclaircir. Oui ! Elle en était persuadée !_

Son ventre gargouillant avec force la fit atterir dans la réalité. Elle avait besoin d'un petit déjeuner et voulait bénéficier de la présence de Sayuri pour ce dernier jour.

Ryô remis son arme dans son holster et posa le tout sur la table. Le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler, s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes. Il sentait que l'heure sonnerait incéssament sous peu.

_Comment allait-il aborder la conversation ? Devrait-il juste l'embrasser ? Cela suffirait peut etre ?_ Sa timidité commença à reprendre le dessus quand il s'agissait de parler. Kaori descendait les escaliers tout en baillant et étirant ses bras vers le plafond. Elle se fixa en bas des marches quand elle vit Ryô.

       -« Tiens ? Tu es là ? » bafouilla-t-elle

Sans dire un mot, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, et s'aperçut avec soulagement, qu'il serait très facile de tout changer. Celle-ci suivait ses moindres mouvements avec curiosité.  Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

      -« La belle au bois dormant a décidé de se reveiller finalement. »

      -« Oui….euh….je »

      -« Kaori, tu as fait du bon boulot hier soir. »

Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre.

      -« Oh arretes ça s'il-te-plait !! Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu me dises ce genre de choses. Je préfèrerais encore que tu te mettes en colère. »

      -« Oui, je pourrais, je me suis beaucoup inquiété quand tu as disparue. »

      -« Mais Sayuri… »

Ryô, au grand étonnement de Kaori, la prit dans ses bras. 

      -« Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies rien eu. »

Il désserra un peu son étreinte et profita du spectacle. Le parfum de Kaori l'apaisait mais il s'y mêlait une pointe d'excitation. 

Stupéfaite mais ravie, elle le regarda. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et prit plaisir à s'y abandonner. Kaori eut un frisson, elle ne savait comment interpreter cette petite lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. 

TOC TOC !

Le temps se  figea. Ryô et Kaori se regardèrent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que devaient-ils faire ? La magie de l'instant disparut et laissa place à  leur timidité réciproque.

TOC TOC TOC TOC ! 

Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent et l'ambiance de complicité qui s'était installé entre eux s'évapora.

Kaori bredouilla qu'elle devait ouvrir, quand à  Ryô, il pretexta une envie pressante.

       -« Kaori ! Ryô ! Vous êtes là ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur, Kaori ouvrit la porte. Sayuri l'embrassa chaleureusement, heureuse de voir que sa chère sœur avait l'air en forme.

        -« Kaori ! Je suis venue vous chercher. Tout le monde vous attend au Cat's eye ! »

       -« Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? »

      -« Setsuko et moi, devons repartir pour New York cette après midi. J'ai pensé qu'une petite fête serait la bienvenue. »

Kaori appela Ryô et lui fit part de l'invitation, puis elle remonta dans sa chambre se changer. Sa tête bourdonnait, de nombreux sentiments l'envahirent : la joie d'avoir résolu cette affaire, la tristesse du départ de sa sœur, l'étrange mais délicieuse sensation quand Ryô l'avait prise dans ses bras. 

Celui-ci, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, les suivirent jusqu'au café. Etrangement silencieux, il était surtout impatient de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Kaori. De plus elle avait voulu faire honneur à sa sœur et Kaori s'était habillée avec élégance, d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe. Ce qui provoquait chez Ryô, un sentiment nouveau. Quelques belles jeunes femmes passèrent devant lui, mais il ne voyait que le déhanchement de la démarche de Kaori et ses jambes fuselées. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur autres choses. Et il reçut un 10 Tonnes lorsqu'il reluqua une jolie femme de trop près.

Arrivés là-bas, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis, et passèrent une joyeuse après midi. Quand ses amis la pressèrent de raconter son évasion, Kaori, génée, leur expliqua comment elle avait utilisé le magazine érotique de Ryô. Falcon la félicita pour son installation du piège qui lui avait rendu un grand service. Miki lui assura qu'elle avait fait des progrès énorme, et lui donna un petit coup de coude complice lorsqu'elle lui parla de la robe. Suivant son regard, Kaori s'aperçut de quoi voulait parler Miki et ses joues rosirent quand elle vit Ryô. Celui-ci discutait avec Setsuko qui finissait de lui expliquer le rôle de Varkovic, Saeko complètant son histoire. 

D'après l'interrogatoire d'hier soir, ce criminel avait en effet voulut profiter de l'occasion, pour prendre contact avec un homme d'affaire étranger au sujet d'un trafic de cocaïne. Le peu de journalistes et de policiers minimisaient les risques. Malheureusement, l'affaire avait tourné court quand l'acheteur potentiel avait commencé à refuser de payer. Varkovic s'était enervé et l'avait éliminé, et Sayuri passant par là, fut emmené comme otage, connue pour ses investigations contre Varkovic. Quand Saeko avait eu vent d'une possibilité de trafic lors de cette soirée mondaine et ne pouvant intervenir, elle s'était renseigné auprès des invités. Elle sut que Miss Stone voulait un garde du corps pour cette soirée et avait pensé tout naturellement à Ryô. Celui-ci grogna et lui assura qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Mick le taquina à demi-mot, sur le fait qu'il lui était désormais impossible de récupérer sa dette envers Saeko. 

Lorsque Setsuko annonça qu'il devaient partir pour l'aéroport, tout ce petit monde se saluèrent avec émotions. 

A l'aéroport, ce fut plus difficile pour les deux sœurs. Kaori dut promettre à son ainée de faire attention et surtout de vivre heureuse.

L'avion repartit laissant Kaori et Ryô le suivre du regard. Kaori se sentait bien triste, elle aurait voulu profiter de sa sœur un peu plus longtemps.

        -« Ne t'en fais pas, ils reviendront. »

_Est-ce que Ryô lisait dans ses pensées maintenant ?_ Sa remarque la rassura et elle sourit au ciel.

       -« Oui, je sais. »

       -« Ryô ! Kaori ! …han….han…je ne pensais pas réussir à vous rejoindre »

      -« Qu'y-a-t-il Saeko ? »

      -« Je dois vous remettre cette enveloppe de la part de Miss Stone, et cette lettre pour Kaori de la part d'Itsuma » 

Lorsque Saeko lui remis à cette dernière , elle ne put s'empecher de jeter un coup d'œil à Ryô. Il semblait regarder ailleurs mais Saeko sentait qu'il était un peu troublé.

       -« Ryô, reprit-elle, Miss Stone m'a chargé de te dire que tu pouvais aller la rejoindre quand tu voulais »

      -« J'ai assez travaillé. On pourrait par contre parler de ta dette envers moi. »

Saeko se tourna vers Kaori pensant trouver un soutien musclé mais Kaori avait les yeux fixé sur la lettre et ses mains tremblaient un peu.

L'inspectrice ne savait pas qu'Itsuma avait demandé en mariage Kaori mais elle se doutait que cette affaire avait marqué Ryô et Kaori. Cette situation embarassait Saeko, elle se sentait de trop à cet instant et décida de les laisser seuls. Et surtout, elle se dit , malicieuse, qu'elle ferait mieux de passer au Cat's eye, demander à Miki ce qui s'était passé à cette soirée.

       -« On en reparlera un autre jour , hein Ryô, je crois que tu as mieux à faire pour l'instant »

Elle souria mais détala rapidement.

       -« Grrrrrrr !!! Tu me le payera Saeko ! … Kaori , tu viens , on rentre »

Kaori n'avait pas bougé depuis le moment où Saeko lui avait donné la lettre. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. _Que devait-elle faire ? Ouvrir cette lettre ?_ Mais elle se sentait coupable envers Itsuma. Elle savait ce que c'était d'espérer en amour, elle savait que c'était éprouvant, terrible. 

Elle se décida néanmoins à rejoindre Ryô et ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

Ryô sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, retint Kaori avant qu'elle n'aille se réfugier dans sa chambre.

       -« Kaori ? Ca va ? »

       -« Je … je ne sais pas si je dois la lire. »

Cette réponse embarassa Ryô. Il savait que Kaori devait se sentir seule, il aurait aimé la rassurer mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler, malgré tout, la curiosité le rongeait.

       -« Tu ne connais pas le contenu de cette lettre, pourquoi en aurais-tu peur ? »

       -« J'ai …je … je crois que je lui ai fait du mal et … »

       -« Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre ? Tu … tu aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement ? »

Kaori leva la tête et le regarda tristement.

       -« Peut etre. »

Cette réponse transperça le cœur de Ryô. Déstabilisé, il ne savait que répondre. Mais Kaori n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer. Elle décida de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

       -« Je voulais partir. Finir cette affaire et partir. Pas avec Itsuma, non, je…je ne l'aimais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. »

Le silence s'imposa, cruel. Ryô se sentait oppréssé, il comprenait que Kaori lui avouait partiellement sa détresse et si seulement il insistait un peu il pourrait la faire parler.  Mais l'aveu de Kaori lui avait couper le souffle. _Partir, elle voulait donc vraiment l'abandonner ?_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Kaori se leva, fourra la lettre dans sa poche.

       -« Je vais préparer le dîner »

Ryô se redressa à son tour et lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la cuisine. 

       -« Kaori ! Tu avais la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie. Meilleure que celle que je peux te proposer. Pourquoi ? »

Consciente que Ryô était sincère, Kaori fut autant surprise que gênée, mais elle lui sourit et pointa son doigt devant lui, une main sur sa hanche.

      -« Et qui te surveillerais alors ? »

Ryô, étonné par la décontraction soudaine de sa partenaire, joua quand même le jeu. Il s'assit à même le sol, et les bras croisés, répondit un peu véxé :

      -« Je ne suis plus un bébé »

Kaori prit plaisir à se moquer un peu de lui, comme ils savaient le faire mutuellement, avec tendresse.

      -« Oui, bien sur, et qui ferait les courses, le ménage, la cuisine ? »

      -« Et bien au moins, je n'aurais plus à manger ce que tu me donnes ! »

      -« Espèce d'hypocrite ! Tu n'en laisses pas une miette à chaque fois »

      -« Tsss ! Tu ferais une bien mauvaise épouse. »

Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner, et ça lui permettait d'enlever de son esprit une Kaori en robe de mariée au bras d'un homme comme Itsuma. Si un jour, il avait la chance de la voir ainsi, ce serait à son bras !

Kaori toujours plantée face à lui, s'accroupit et lui sourit, moqueuse :

       -« Ca tombe bien, tu n'es pas invité »

Elle ressentait que cette discussion n'était qu'un jeu, et elle prit plaisir à y participer sans aucune hostilité. Et la sensation que Ryô était un peu jaloux d'Itsuma la transportait de joie. 

       -« Tu rigoles, pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ça ! »

       -« Tu peux rigoler tant que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais ce plaisir. »

       -« Ah ah ah ! Un mariage sans marié , c'est bien de toi ça ! »

Kaori recula imperceptiblement, ahurie. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Ryô se sentit dépassé par les évenements. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête et commença à ricaner maladroitement.

        -« Ryô ? »

Kaori ne bougea pas plus qu'elle ne se mit en colère. Elle voulait savoir, en avoir le cœur net. Terrorisé à l'idée de devoir donner des explications claires et nettes, Ryô s'embrouilla.

        -« Ben oui ! Personne n'aurait la mauvaise idée de te demander en mariage ! »

        -« Tu oublies ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »

Ryô n'avait certes pas oublié. Il se décida finalement :

       -« Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Kaori se redressa, effectivement, elle avait détourné la conversation. Si Ryô ne devinait pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé, elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Elle détourna la tête et essaya de cacher sa confusion. Ryô se leva aussi, et posa une main sur son épaule.

        -« Kaori, tu voulais vraiment partir ? »

Elle respira profondément

       -« Oui. »

L'étreinte de Ryô se resserra

        -« Kaori ? N'as-tu pas encore deviné ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, son cœur s'emballait fortement et elle commençait à avoir du mal à le contrôler.  

         -« Qu'est-ce que … ? » bredouilla-t-elle. 

         -« Kaori. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler mes sentiments. Je … je t'ai fait du mal durant toutes ces années, je t'ai fait pleurer beaucoup de fois, mais … »

Kaori lui évita de se eprdre en explications, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Suprise par sa propre audace, elle rosit légèrement, mais elle savait maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un début pour eux.

…


End file.
